Thank You Lord Voldemort
by Resqgal
Summary: In Harry's seventh year a curse Voldemort creates has unexpected consequences. HPSS Time Travel
1. A New School Year

****

A/N: This is definitely not a sequel to my first story. It is a completely different world. Please try not to confuse them. This will be a slash story. Also, this fic was started in 2003, so does not take in to account books 5, 6, or 7.

****

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters in this story only the plot.

Title - Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 1 - A New School Year

The late summer sun was slowly receding behind the trees on Privet drive and a raven-haired boy sat outside relaxing as a soft wind blew through the trees. He was pleased that school would be starting in a few days and that after this school year he would never have to come back to this muggle neighborhood. He certainly wouldn't miss the Dursleys, his muggle relatives who were perfectly normal '_thank you very much.'_

Harry was going into his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is anything but normal by Dursley standards. He was finally an adult wizard as he had turned 17 a few weeks ago and he was allowed to do magic outside of school now. The first magic he did was to fix up his overly muggle bedroom, transfiguring the bed to be bigger and the blankets more plush. He also put a nice notice-me-not spell on the room to keep his prying Aunt Petunia from entering it. Going to the ministry last weekend to take his Apparating test and going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies were the highlights of the summer.

His sixth year was probably the most normal one he had had. He was reinstated on the quidditch team where he won the quidditch cup last year. Remus Lupin had returned as the DADA teacher. Voldemort had attacked at the end of the school year, but Harry was once again able to escape. He had started taking extra lessons in defense last year to prepare. Of course Voldemort had gotten away again, but the monster had at least stayed quiet all summer.

Harry finally went inside to go to bed. That night he laid in bed smiling, knowing he only had a couple more nights at this hellish house.

* * *

Harry carefully packed everything into his trunk on September first. He had decided to Apparate to Kings Cross and he would need to be going soon. He didn't even bother saying goodbye as he disappeared from Privet drive forever. He reappeared in an alley down the street from the train station and walked to the station, going through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

It didn't take him long to find the Weasleys, who were standing by the train saying their goodbyes.

"Harry, look at you, your all grown up" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

It was true. Harry had grown several inches in the past year and his hair was now chin length, framing his face handsomely. He had started letting his hair grow last year when he was tired of people saying how much he looked like his father. After seeing how cruel his father was in Snape's memory, Harry didn't want to be compared with him any more. He wanted to be his own person.

After hugging Molly and Arthur, as he was instructed to address them now, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed sadly, _'last time for all of this.' _He would miss Hogwarts and planned to make this year memorable. He swiftly turned and made his way onto the train and found a compartment with Ron and Ginny near the back of the train. Hermione, who was running late, joined them soon after.

The ride to school was filled with the three seventh years talking about their holiday magic use and Apparation tests. Ron was thrilled to be able to Apparate away from his brother's tricks. Hermione had the best story about how her parents had reacted to her making her room bigger on the inside without making the house bigger. Apparently they were a little too shocked and when Hermione's dad fainted he hit his head on a table. Luckily Hermione had learned a couple minor healing spells.

They continued discussing the summer holiday while they rode to the school in the thestral drawn carriages. The sorting came and went with each house getting about fifteen new students. The amount of students had increased gradually every year with these kids having been born when all threat of Voldemort was forgotten back in the late eighties. The headmaster made his usual statements and congratulated Remus Lupin on breaking the Defense Against the Dark Arts curse. This brought applause from almost everyone but a few of the Slytherins.

Hermione gave him the password to Gryffindor tower before she led the first years up. Harry found his bed where it is every year and sank into it.

Basically, the year started just as normally as any other for Harry Potter. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped, so to speak.

Voldemort had been too quiet.


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters in this story only the plot.**

Title - Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 2 - The Attack

The following day the golden trio sauntered off to breakfast where they received their schedules.

"Yuck! Double potions with Slytherin first thing." Harry exclaimed

Ron snickered, "That's why I'm glad I failed my potions OWL. I don't miss that greasy git for nothing."

Hermione stood up, glaring at Ron, "Ron, it wouldn't hurt you to look out for your future for once. Harry and I are willing to put up with potions if it means better opportunities when we graduate." Hermione straightened her robe and gathered her books to head for class. "Coming Harry?"

Harry swallowed the piece of bacon he was chewing and grabbed his books. "Coming mother" he grinned "See you at lunch Ron."

Potions class went normal enough. Gryffindor lost points and Slytherin gained points even though Hermione clearly had the best potion. The only odd thing was the way Snape kept looking at him. It unnerved Harry a bit. It wasn't the usual loathing. It was almost a blatant curiosity. Harry just tried to ignore it and finish his potion.

Eating lunch with Ron was enlightening. The great strategist that he is, Ron had wonderful new quidditch tactics for the new year. They were definitely going to crush the Slytherins this year. And if Harry could manage to stay out of trouble they might win the house cup too.

After lunch Harry enjoyed getting dirty in herbology with Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't necessarily good at remembering the magical properties of plants. Nor, was he good at translating any of this knowledge to potions, but he did enjoy working with his hands. But next was a dull History of magic class on the evolution of trolls (or lack there of).

Harry was glad to be headed towards the entrance hall just before dinner, after having taken a quick shower to clean up a bit. Ron and Hermione, who didn't manage to get hit with a big clump of dirt in herbology, went ahead without him.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape's POV

Severus had a free period before dinner and he used it to walk around the lake. His thoughts kept going back to one Mister Harry Potter. He looked different this year. He wasn't that spitting image of his father anymore. He almost looked like ..... _'No. I'm being ridiculous. He couldn't possible be him.' _He thought. "Insufferable Gryffindor. It can't be him. I'd know." He let out a growl and headed for dinner.

He entered the great hall, sweeping in like a bat, and terrified a few first years in the process. He was almost enjoying a conversation with Flitwick when his attention went to Harry Potter who had grabbed his forehead and gasped. It coincided with the alarms for the wards going off. Than the doors burst open to reveal the scaly bastard himself, Lord Voldemort, accompanied by a few death eaters.

Severus joined all of the teachers who were pointing their wands at him when The Golden Boy jumped up from the table and charged at the snake_. 'Stupid Gryffindor.'_

"Voldemort. You're mine. This is our duel not theirs. Let everyone else go."

Then that high-pitched voice cut through the room. "Harry Potter. Always the brave one aren't you. I will leave the others alone but they will stay here to see you die."

The professors were all trying to get through the shield Voldemort had put around him, his death eaters, and Harry. Poor Professor Sprout was thrown across the hall when she touched the ward.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw Potter drink a bright blue potion he had pulled from his robes. _'What could that be? Not very many potions that color.'_

Then began the duel, dodging Voldemort's cursing and throwing his own hexes.

_'The kid is good' Snape mused. _

Potter actually managed to hit the monster with an impediment curse but it only held for a second. It was then that the worst happened. While Harry had been dodging curse after curse a death eater had grabbed him from behind. Severus hated the powerless feeling, not being able to save the boy. Potter seemed to have a resigned look about him. The potions master was curious to what the potion was and was waiting for the inevitable killing curse to be uttered.

Voldemort, if he were able to, would have been smiling. "Potter, now it is time for you to die and nothing painless like that silly death curse. This curse I created just to use on you. Say goodbye Potter."

Harry shut his eyes tightly and when the teachers tried to reach him to save him they hit the invisible barrier again. Severus could see Albus trying to disable it. But everything in the hall stopped as Voldemort shouted the curse.

"Abuto Viginti Aera Minuo"

And Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

****

A/N:

"Abuto Viginti Aera Minuo" is probably a very poor use of Latin that I hope says "to make twenty years younger" I'm sorry if there is a Latin scholar that I have offended.

I know that the idea of making Harry younger than he could exist as a way of killing him has been done but I hope that I've added my own twists to it.


	3. Turning Time

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters in this story only the plot.**

Title - Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 3 – Turning Time

Severus Snape, had he been holding anything, would have dropped it. The shock was evident on his face as he thought, _'That was him. That was the curse.'_

After Harry Potter disappeared the hall erupted in screaming, wailing, crying, and shouting. Severus stood shocked for a few moments before he regained his bearings. Voldemort and his goons left the hall as quickly as they had entered, vowing to return one day to take over the school.

Severus quickly strode over to the headmaster, who had apparently not figured out what happened if the wetness in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Albus, give me your time-turner."

The headmaster raised his head to meet the black pits that were the potions master's eyes. "You can't change what has already happened my boy. We all saw him disappear. We will just have to move on."

Severus glared, he didn't have time to argue with the distraught man. "I already used the time turner. That's how Harry got that potion he drank. I didn't realize it at first. But doesn't that spell and potion combination seem familiar?"

The headmasters eyes lit up and he quickly removed the time turner that he always kept with him from his neck and handed it to the potions master. "You know the rules Severus. See you when you're finished."

With that, Severus ran from the room and down to the dungeons where he turned the time turner four times because it would take three hours just to brew the potion.

If anyone had been looking they would have seen the potions master disappear.

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier**

Severus appeared in his personal potions lab. He knew he wouldn't be disturbed as his other self was teaching a class and then would be walking around the lake.

He went digging through his various potions notes and he found the recipe quickly as he had always kept it close, knowing it was the most important potion he would ever make.

The cutting of the ingredients was quick and precise. His stirring was swift and sure as he counted the exact stirs in his head. When he knew it was stable he resorted to pacing about the room as the potion simmered.

__

'I can't believe it really is him. This is going to be the longest year of my life.'

As the minutes ticked down the potions master stood by the cauldron as the time to add the final ingredient approached. He removed the fire from the cauldron and placed a cooling charm on it before stirring in the last ingredient. He filled two flasks with the potion. (In case one breaks.)

He wasn't sure of Harry's schedule but he didn't need to dwell on it long as he passed the boy apparently heading towards the great hall. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What the …. " Harry muttered as he was yanked into the classroom.

"Be quiet Potter. This is important."

Harry followed the professor's orders and leaned against a desk waiting for further instructions.

"You can't say anything to anyone about what I'm going to tell you. Not even your insufferable Gryffindor friends." He waited for Harry to nod. "Lord Voldemort is going to attack you in about thirty minutes in the great hall. I know this because I'm using a time turner. You have to trust me Potter."

He pulled one of the flasks from his robe. "Just before you and Voldemort duel you need to drink this potion. It is the most important thing you will ever do. If you don't drink this you will die. I know what curse he is going to use and this will protect you."

He watched as the boy nodded slowly and took the potion, hiding it in his robes. Potter quickly left the classroom to meet up with his friends, too shocked to say anything else.

Severus swept out of the classroom and stalked back down to his office to hide for the next hour until it was all over.

__

'This is indeed going to be the longest year of my life.'

He muttered under his breath.

After about thirty minutes he felt the wards go down and waited for a little while longer before heading back up to the great hall that was sure to be filled with sobbing students and teachers. He just needed to wait for his other self to disappear.


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer - Do I look like I have millions of dollars?**

Title - Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 4 - Surprise!

**Harry's POV**

As Harry, with a grumbling stomach, was walking down the crowded hallway to the entrance hall to meet up with Ron and Hermione before dinner he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. "What the ... "

He bit his tongue when he saw who it was. It was Professor Snape and he almost looked worried for some reason, a look that didn't really suit the usually stern-faced potions master. After telling Harry that he was going to be attacked by Voldemort soon he handed him a vial with a blue potion. It wasn't a potion he could ever remember seeing before.

After a stern warning from Snape, Harry nodded, took the vial and put it in his robes and headed out to find his friends. _'If I might die in thirty minutes I'm not wasting it.' _He mused.

After finding Ron and Hermione out by door, he led the over to the lake and he began walking with them. He tried to remain calm, talking about quidditch and homework. Trying to leave as positive a memory as he could, he told Ron how great he was at keeper and Hermione how he wanted to look at her essay for charms since hers were always perfect. This earned him some warm smiles and he was reassured that his friends would at least have each other if he was gone.

Harry smirked when Ron started whining, "Can we go to the hall now I'm starving?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head and Harry smiled. _'If I do die, I'll miss them.'_

The golden trio settled down at Gryffindor's table and Ron instantly dug into his food. Harry looked at his watch, a gift from Hermione, and saw that his thirty minutes were almost up. He decided to go with all deserts, if this might be his last meal he may as well enjoy it. He was eating a piece of pumpkin pie with whipped cream when he felt a twinge in his scar; _'Voldemort's close.' _He felt for the vile in his robes and for his wand when his scar flamed up to an intense pain. He grabbed his forehead and gasped.

When Harry saw Voldemort enter the hall he also noticed the fear sweep through everyone. He knew that he had to keep Voldemort from hurting anyone else so he jumped up and charged at him. "Voldemort. You're mine. This is our duel not theirs. Let everyone else go."

Voldemort, of course, had a retort, which Harry ignored, and he quickly swallowed the potion as Voldemort spoke to everyone. _'Please work.'_

Harry tried to hold his own in the duel and might have bested Voldemort if it weren't for his horde of death eaters. Once the death eaters had grabbed him from behind he knew it was over and he just hoped that the potion did what it was supposed to. He shut his eyes tightly as Voldemort spoke the curse. Some string of Latin words that Harry didn't understand.

When the curse hit him he was ready for the pain but it didn't come. He felt dizzy as the most awesome feeling of weightlessness swept over him, well that is until he fell face first onto the hard stone floor.

"Umph"

He lifted his head to see that he was in the great hall in the same place from where he had left but something wasn't right. The gasps around him and the lack of Voldemort told him he wasn't quite where he left from. The hall was filled with students who had apparently been enjoying a peaceful dinner when he showed up. They were all staring at him and several were pointing. He even thought he overheard some people commenting on his looks. He smirked inwardly at that.

He was relieved when the headmaster levitated him to the infirmary but he was a little nervous when the headmaster and several professors kept theirs wands trained on the young intruder.

"Now young man, I must ask, who are you and how did you get here?"

Harry looked around at the crowd of teachers that all had their wands directed at him. He noticed several unfamiliar faces. While he hadn't noticed a big difference in Headmaster Dumbledore, the other teachers, like Professors Sprout and McGonagall, looked much younger. _'I must be in the past.'_

He decided to speak up quickly before he ended up hexed or worse. "Sir, I mean you no harm. I think I've time traveled somehow and am in the past. All of you look younger than you're supposed to."

The headmaster seemed to ponder this. "What is your name boy?"

Harry cringed at the term the headmaster used and then replied. "You probably shouldn't know my real name it could cause a paradox. In my time I'm a seventh year student and was in the great hall when this happened. What year is it sir?"

The teachers all looked doubtful of his words but a younger McGonagall answered, "It is 1977 young man."

Harry fainted.


	5. Getting Settled

**Disclaimer - I only own the plot.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 5 - Getting Settled

Back in the year 1997 teachers were trying, poorly, to restore order in the great hall. Several Gryffindors were in hysterics including Harry's best friends. The headmaster shot sparks from his wand and ordered the prefects to take the students back to their dorms.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley please remain here."

Ron, clutching a sobbing Hermione to him, nodded to the headmaster.

When the hall had cleared out the headmaster, who had been joined by a returning Professor Snape, approached the two distraught seventh years.

"Please follow me to my office. We should talk in private."

The four sat down once in the office and Ron was the first to speak.

"I can't believe Harry is gone sir. There must be a way to bring him back. I'm not giving up hope till I see a body."

At the word "body" Hermione's sobbing increased ten fold.

"Mr. Weasley what I am about to say cannot leave this room. Do the both of you understand?"

He waited for both of their nods.

"The spell that Voldemort cast was interfered with and did not kill Harry. Instead he was sent back through time. I know this because I remember a student that looked like him appearing in the middle of the great hall during the middle of dinner back in 1977. Right now I believe he is in the infirmary because he has just fainted after being told that he was in 1977."

The teens stared at him wide-eyed. "You mean he's alive?"

The headmaster nodded. "But, alas, I don't know if he will make it back. We will just have to wait and see. But, we must let the rest of the wizarding world believe Harry to be dead so that Voldemort has a false sense of victory."

The teens nodded and left to go back to their common room. When they were gone the headmaster turned to his potion master.

"Severus, I hope what we did worked."

Severus hung his head. "Nobody wishes that more than I. I can't believe He is Harry Potter of all people."

--------------

Harry awoke to the white walls of the infirmary. After blinking a few times he could make out an unfamiliar professor sitting across from his bed with his wand out.

"I see you are awake finally. I am to escort you to the headmaster's office now that you are awake."

Harry nodded and was made to walk in front of the strange professor out of the infirmary. He kept glancing around at his surroundings. Hogwarts looked pretty much the same as it did in his time. Some of the paintings were in different locations but he had recognized them.

When they reached the office Harry sat down in his usual seat. Fawkes was there and he smiled at the phoenix and was rewarded with a short happy trill. "Hello Fawkes"

The headmaster watched the interaction before him and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The room was filled with teachers like it was a staff meeting.

"Now, young man, we need to know more details of what happened. If you are telling the truth then we must find a way to send you back."

Harry took a deep breath and delved into the story of the past hour or so. He left out names so that he wouldn't mess up time. Basically he told them about a dark wizard cursing him but that he had drank a potion given to him by the potions professor first.

"So, you took a potion and then were hit with a curse and ended up here? This is going to be difficult. I've never heard of such a combination used to time travel and I also don't know of a way to send you into the future. How many years in the future are you from?"

"I shouldn't tell you exactly but it's less than fifty years and more than ten."

"Well, until I can figure out something you will have to stay here. You can join this years seventh years. You are a Gryffindor right?" He said looking at Harry's robes.

"Yes sir, but if I'm doing my math correctly my parents are here at this time and they were both Gryffindors. I don't want to interfere."

Little did Harry know that decision would change many things for him.

"Well, we'll have the sorting hat resort you. Just tell him that you can't go into Gryffindor. You also need a name. You can't very well use the old one. Let me think .... How about Alexander? I think that name suits you well."

Harry smiled; he had always liked that name. "That's great. Now we just need the rest."

The headmaster seemed to ponder this briefly before announcing the name. "Alexander Nicholas Campione"

"That's perfect sir. What will you tell the students about me though?"

"Well, since you dropped in during dinner everyone knows you're not a transfer student. I will tell them that you are from a different time period. I will not tell them future or past nor how far from this time. I will leave anything else to your discretion. I can tell from the way you have treated this experience that you will be careful with your secrets. Now let's sort you."

Harry/Alexander already knew what the hat would say even before it was lowered over his head. If he couldn't be in Gryffindor he would end up in Slytherin. He just decided that he'd make himself fit in the best he could. With his advanced training he should be able to hold his own in the serpents lair.

__

~Well Mister Campione, or should I say Potter, don't worry I won't tell your secrets. I don't think you'll be here more than a few months but I think you will enjoy ...

"Slytherin"

Alexander smirked inwardly as he removed the hat. The teachers were slightly shocked. Most Gryffindors could do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but Slytherin was the complete opposite.

"Very well Mister Campione, I will have one of the teachers get you some supplies. Don't worry about the cost you can pay the school back when you get back to your time. I will get one of the Slytherin Prefects to show you to your room."

After waiting for about five minutes, in which he petted Fawkes, Harry heard the headmaster welcome someone into the room.

"Alexander meet Severus Snape, he is one of the Slytherin Prefects. He can show you to your room. Severus, please assist Alexander with getting settled. His things will be delivered shortly. Alexander, I will give you your schedule tomorrow morning and I will announce you to the school. I will also keep looking for a solution to your problem. Good Day."


	6. Charming

**Disclaimer - I don't have enough money to bother suing me anyway.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 6 - Charming

__

Back in 1997 in the headmaster's office

"Dammit Albus, Harry Potter? I've been so horrible to him. I don't understand that boy at all. When he told me twenty years ago that I wasn't very nice to him in the future I just shrugged it off. Now that it's sinking in I've been remembering more of what happened that year. Merlin only knows what he'll be like when he comes back."

"I know Severus. We are just going to have to wait. In the mean time I think I should at least tell Remus. He's got to be grief stricken."

Severus hollered back. "No! He doesn't deserve to know. With the way _they _treated Alex."

They were interrupted by a thumping on the door. "Albus, let me in." It was Remus. When the door swung open the werewolf entered. Severus could tell that he had been crying.

"Albus, tell me I didn't see Harry die. I can't take anymore death. I have no one left."

The headmaster tried to comfort Professor Lupin. "Remus, there's something you need to know. Harry isn't dead."

Remus sniffled. "He isn't?" His eyes lit up brightly. "But how?"

Severus glared at him. "He's in the past. Our past. In 1977. Ring a bell?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

The potions master got in Remus' face and continued in a menacing voice. "The beginning of our seventh year. A time traveler showed up. Alex Campione. Remember anything yet?"

Remus paled as he sunk to the floor. "Campione? Harry is Campione? Merlin... If Harry comes back he'll never forgive me."

* * *

__

Back in 1977

Harry was stunned to hear that the seventeen-year-old with the long, shiny black hair and flawless skin was his future potions master. His nose wasn't even hooked yet. He could even be considered attractive.

Harry/Alexander shook hands with him and tried to force a grin. _'Hopefully he isn't as bad as his older self.'_ "Nice to meet you, may I call you Severus?"

"Certainly. If I may call you Alexander, that is?"

Harry grinned. _'No, he isn't that bad yet.' _"You may, but I'd prefer Alex I think."

"Okay Alex. This way to the Slytherin dorms."

Alex followed Severus down into the dungeons. He was wondering, as he walked, why Severus became so bitter in the future. _'What made him change? He's being so polite. I can't believe this is the same person.'_

Alex wasn't sure how to feel about sleeping in the next bed over from his future professor but oddly it made him feel safe to know that he was there. He couldn't wait till tomorrow when he would get a good look at his parents. _'This could be one of my more interesting adventures yet.' _

* * *

The next morning Severus walked Alex back up to the great hall for breakfast. He retrieved Alex's schedule from their head-of-house and brought it back to the table. "Looks like you're in all of my classes Alex. That's good, I can show you around."

Alex smirked, "Thank you, but I'm from a different time not a different place. I probably know this castle better than you."

Alex then saw his first typical Snape face on this younger version as Severus lifted an eyebrow and sent him what could be considered a weak form of a glare. "A different time?"

Alex glared back and then changed it into a broad smile. "You'll see when I'm introduced." Shortly afterward the headmaster shot sparks from his wand to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning students. I'm sure you all remember a certain unexpected guest that arrived yesterday at dinner. I'm also sure that you have all done your fair share of speculating about him. I will assure you that he is not from another planet nor is he a threat to the school. He is merely from another time." He paused to let the chatter at that statement die down before continuing. "Now, to prevent a time paradox from being created, I will not let him tell you when he is from. Until I can figure out a way to send him back to his time period he will attend classes with the seventh years. The hat has placed him in Slytherin. Please welcome Alexander Campione."

Alex stood briefly and waved to the applause before sitting down. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table to find his parents but his eyes locked with the blue ones of Sirius Black. Alex felt a pang of hurt deep in his chest as he remembered back to his godfather and how much he missed him. But Alex forced himself to turn away although not quickly enough as he thought he saw a trace of dislike in Sirius' eyes. He was glad to be able to see Sirius again even if it wouldn't last. That was until said blue-eyed soon-to-be-convict stood up and shouted at him.

"I don't trust you Slytherins as far as I can throw you. Watch your back Campione. I know I'll be watching my friends' and mine."

Alex was taken aback_. 'He hasn't even met me yet!' _Alex screamed in his head. All he could do was stare as a huge weight fell into the pit of his stomach. A tapping on his shoulder brought Alex back to reality. A concerned looking Severus was calling his name as well.

"Don't worry about him Alex. He's like that to all Slytherins. Don't take it personally. Just be sure to watch your back around him and his friends though. They are big into pranking and bullying."

Alex, who was now a well-trained fighter wasn't worried about marauder pranks. He was just shocked to see his godfather from this perspective. "Thanks Severus but I'll be fine."

Severus still looked concerned at the boy that he was now responsible for. "Very well. Let's head to class. We've got charms with the Gryffindors. We should try to get there before them."

Upon entering charms Severus and Alex took seats up near the front. When the rest of the students arrived Alex had to swiftly block a belching hex that was sent at him by Sirius. The other students were amazed to see the time traveler block the hex that he shouldn't have even know was coming. But Alex, who had learned to feel the changes in magical energy around him, felt the curse before it even left Sirius' wand. Sirius' answer was a mumbled; "told ya he's a death eater."

Professor Flitwick arrived a couple of minutes later and quickly settled the class down. "Today we will be working with a new charm, the patronus charm. Can anyone here tell me what it is?"

Alex was shocked that no one seemed to know of it. He cautiously raised his hand, which surprised the teacher.

"Mister Campione. You have heard of this charm?"

"Yes sir, it is the charm used to repel dementors and lethifolds."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Five more if you know the incantation."

Alex wasn't sure how far this was going to go and he wasn't sure if his father would realize what the patronus was if Alex performed it. Taking a deep breath he calmed down his nerves. "It's Expecto Patronum sir"

"Correct again. Now class, when a powerful wizard who is well practiced in this charm performs it, it will take the form of that person's protector. But I don't expect any of you to be able to perform this charm to that degree. You will be lucky to get a wisp of silver mist. As it is very advanced and takes a great deal of power. Most adult wizards struggle with it. Mister Campione, since you are so familiar with this charm I was wondering if you could perform it for us."

"Certainly." Harry closed his eyes and thought about winning the quidditch cup last year as captain and reopened his eyes, focusing on the far wall. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" The silver stag galloped around the room and then came over to Harry and bowed his head. The class stared in awe at the shimmering creature and Alex tried not to look at his father but couldn't help but notice how pale his face was. Professor Flitwick practically fell over with excitement.

"Oh, Mister Campione, a corporeal patronus. You must be very powerful. Why don't you help me when we get to the practical part? Oh, and twenty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Sir."

Flitwick smiled before turning to the class. "Today you will mostly be working on the theory of it and then we will finish by practicing performing the spell. Don't worry about it not working. It will take weeks of practice to get any results. I'm sure that if you talk to Mister Campione you will find that he had to practice as well. We will revisit this charm at the end of every class where we will practice it a few times before leaving for the day. Please read chapter 12 in your books."

Alex mostly sketched during the lecture and then happily went around helping the Slytherins on their charm when they got to the practical portion of class. None of the Gryffindors wanted his help. He thought he heard his father whisper, "Didn't that look like prongs?"


	7. Like a Bird

**Disclaimer - I wish!**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 7 - Like A Bird

After his first day of classes Alex had earned a total of 60 points and was now the hero of Slytherin house. This also meant that he was the enemy of everyone who wasn't in Slytherin. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, helping the "enemy." But are they really the enemy? Alex did seem to fit in there really well.

Much to Alex's dismay, his third day of classes started out with potions. Alex, who had been enjoying Severus' friendship, was worried that the future potions master would think he was stupid after seeing him try to brew a potion. In all of Alex's classes Severus had voluntarily paired up with him and this was no exception. When the teacher revealed the potion they would be making, a complex healing salve, Alex wanted to be sick.

He quickly volunteered to prepare the ingredients so he wouldn't have to add them. He thought he would be safe until Severus looked over at the desk and saw Alex prepping dragon's liver instead of dragon's heart and snapped at him.

"Alex, if we use that, the potion will explode. Be careful. I'm glad I caught it."

Alex thought that would be it for him having any friends. The Gryffindors hated him and now Severus was disappointed in him. _'I can't do anything right.' _He muttered. Luckily Severus caught him.

"I don't want to hear that. You are doing fine with the other ingredients. Now, if you better understood how various dragon parts react differently you would have known that dragon's liver reacts horribly with the thestral feathers we added. That way if someone writes something down incorrectly you will notice it. Understand?"

Alex just stared at Severus with his head cocked slightly. "I ... I've never understood potions that well. But that made sense I think."

Severus continued stirring perfectly without looking. "Well, I can help you there. How about if you help me with charms and I'll help you with potions."

Alex grinned ear to ear. "Thanks. That would be great." Who better to learn from then his future teacher. _'If I ever make it back to my time he certainly won't be able to complain.'_

After class Alex's need to fly was getting to him so he borrowed one of the school brooms and headed out to the pitch. He really needed to clear his head after all that had happened this week and once he was high in the air alone he finally let it out. He tried to fly faster and faster to dry the tears on his cheeks. He missed Ron and Hermione badly and maybe even Neville and Luna who had just started dating this year. _'Isn't my life hard enough already?' _He positioned his broom straight up and closed his eyes, going higher and higher. When he was as high as he'd ever been he screamed up to the heavens. "Why me? Dammit. What did I do?"

During his tirade he was joined up in the air by a second flyer. He just wanted to be alone so he flew towards the forest but stopped when the person started yelling for him.

"Campione! Campione! Come here, I want to talk." It was his father.

He turned his broom and headed for the Gryffindor. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, I want to know what you're playing at with that patronus."

__

'Shit'

"Potter, surely you read that you can't pick your patronus. Why, do you not like stags?"

"Well, just leave me and my friends alone. I'm watching you." James yelled back and flew off.

__

'That was weird.'

When he finally flew down to the ground there was a fellow Slytherin waiting for him.

"That was a nice piece of flying Alexander. Did you play quidditch in your time?"

"Yeah, I'm a seeker."

"Excellent, we need a seeker if we want to finally get the quidditch cup this year. I'm the captain this year. We haven't gotten the cup in seven years and it's mostly due to us never having a good seeker. Tryouts are in a couple of weeks. See you there."

"Okay, thanks."

----------------

The next couple of weeks flew by. Before he knew it it was time for quidditch tryouts. He was surprised to get to the field and see Severus there. _'Professor Snape played quidditch?'_

"Severus, you play quidditch? What position?"

Severus looked down, "Seeker"

Alex wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want Severus to have to quite quidditch because of him. "Oh, I'm trying out for seeker. Are you leaving?"

Severus' face lit up. "Are you any good? I hate playing seeker and I got stuck with it last year. If you are good at seeker than I can go back to being a beater."

Alex smirked. "Why don't you just grab a bat and practice being a beater than."

Severus raised an eyebrow and they both turned to the front as the captain addressed everyone trying out.

Two hours later Severus was a beater again and Alex was the new Slytherin seeker.

That night was their night to practice charms. Since Severus wasn't really bad at charms just not as good as Alex they had moved quickly to advanced charms. They decided last week to practice outside near the forbidden forest so they wouldn't risk damaging the school.

Tonight they were working on an advanced defense shield. Alex first showed him how to perform the charm and how to add power to it to strengthen it.

Severus put up his shield and the time traveler started throwing various hexes at it. Unfortunately the shield broke when Alex through a strong stupefy at it, knocking Severus into a tree.

Alex felt a jolt of panic in his chest. He rushed over and held Severus and checked his friend for injuries. Alex noted that Severus' arm might be broken and that he didn't have any serious injuries. He would definitely have a big bruise on his back from the tree. While he was holding Severus he muttered a weak enervate as not to hurt his friend any more.

As Severus regained consciousness he looked up at Alex and smiled. "Alex" Severus lifted his head to capture Alex's lips in his own. The emerald eyed man froze and tensed up.

"Alex? Oh shit this wasn't a dream. Alex, I'm sorry. If your not gay I understa ..."

Alex cut him off. "It's not that. I don't know. I mean, I haven't really dated much. I don't know if I ..."

This time Severus cut him off. "Alex, it's okay, I understand. Don't worry about it." Severus brushed himself off and carefully stood up, pulling his broken arm to his chest. "I'm going to head to the infirmary. See you later."

Alex jumped up. "No, I mean ... I should walk with you. Open doors and such."

Severus forced himself to smile, "Thanks." _'I sure screwed this up didn't I.' _Severus thought.

Walking back to the castle Alex's mind was reeling. _'Did Severus just kiss me? Did he really know it was me? Does that mean he dreams of me? Do I like him? Am I gay?' _The questions didn't stop. He would just have to give it time to work itself out.

* * *

Back in 1997

Professor Severus Snape was sitting behind his desk as the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins worked on their potion. _'Dammit Alex, why did you listen to me?' _He was grading the essays they had turned in at the beginning of class. One of them in particular caught his eye. Hermione Granger, who always excelled at everything, was turning in substandard work. She was clearly distracted and not getting enough rest. After considering his options he decided to talk to her personally. Maybe including Weasley wouldn't hurt either. If anyone was missing Harry more than them right now it was him. Just in a different way. He wasn't quite sure what would happen if Harry ever made it back.

"Granger stay after class."

Hermione looked up at him nervously and gulped. She knew her grades were slipping.

After class Professor Snape motioned her to his office and closed the door, putting up an imperturbable charm and locking charm.

"I can't help but noticed that you are doing worse than your normal Gryffindor self. Normally I would chalk it up to Gryffindor stupidity but I know that you are capable of better. Now spill it."

Hermione gulped, looking at a jar filled with pickled ashwinder eggs and then back to him. "I miss Harry sir. Ron and I haven't even been able to study properly."

The professor sighed and came around to the front of his desk, trying to relax. "We all miss Mr. Potter, even myself. If it makes you feel better I can let you know some of what he is up to. He recently made the Slytherin quidditch team."

She looked perplexed. "Slytherin?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, since he was in his parents time, the headmaster put him in Slytherin to keep him from interfering in the future. I assure you that he is doing just fine in Slytherin. I rather think he liked it there myself. He made a very good Slytherin."

Hermione gaped for a moment and then quickly thanked the professor, darting from the room. Severus would almost like to be a fly on the wall when Granger tells Weasley that bit of information.


	8. No Regrets

**Disclaimer - Don't you get it by now!**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 8 - No Regrets

For the next few nights Alex was restless. Every time his eyes closed he saw or felt Severus' kiss. Not to mention that every morning he woke up in a very uncomfortable position. Alex just hoped that he didn't say any names out loud as the object of the dreams slept in the same room. He had tried to read before bed so that his thoughts would be elsewhere but it wasn't working.

So, he came to the realization that yes, he was attracted to Severus Snape. _'So, am I gay?' _But, he had had dreams like this about girls also. _'So maybe I'm bi.' _Either way he needed to talk to Severus. He had been avoiding his friend although he missed him. But, how could it work. Although Alex had done a good job separating Severus from his snarky potions master he knew that they were the same person and that, in reality, Severus was much older than he. _'But, what if I get stuck here?'_ He wondered.

After avoiding Severus all morning, who had gone to breakfast early, Alex noticed him sitting by the lake reading that evening. Butterflies started filling his stomach as he approached Severus. He shakily sat down beside his friend and took a deep breath.

"Severus, we need to talk." He braced for some scathing remark but it didn't come.

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry about the other day. I'm really not someone you want to be involved with anyway. I'd like to stay friends though." The onyx eyed Slytherin spoke softly and quickly.

"Why shouldn't I be involved with you? I trust you." Alex said, his innocent eyes showing that he meant it.

Severus turned to face Alex and hung his head. "You shouldn't trust me. You don't know that much about me."

Alex smirked knowingly. "I do trust you but I can't tell you why."

"Has to do with that time thing huh?"

"Yea." Alex replied softly. "Now, I know that you are a great person but I just need more time to think about all of this."

"I understand, I think. We can take things slowly."

Alex sighed. "That's not what I meant. I might leave to go back to when I'm from at anytime."

"But you might never go back to your time. You shouldn't have to wait."

"It's not just that. There's more," he whispered and became interested in a blade of grass between his fingers.

"What is it then? Are you not sure if you're gay? Or is it me?"

Alex stood quickly and paced back and forth thinking, still clutching the blade of grass. "It's not you really, but it is you. I do think I'm gay or bi at least."

Severus hung his head. "So, you're just not attracted to me?"

Alex sat back down and stared intently at his friend. "I am attracted to you. That's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem? I want to know." Severus said demandingly, making him look like the potions professor from the future.

Alex blurted out the answer before he could stop himself. "You're my professor."

* * *

Back in 1997

Professor Snape had finally stopped pacing around his private quarters and decided he needed to talk to the headmaster.

When he reached the headmaster's office he declined the offered lemon drop and sat in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you Severus? Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I .. I don't know what to do about Alex."

The headmaster sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I see. Well, we don't know that he'll make it back do we?"

Severus glared at the headmaster to hide the pain in his heart that statement caused. "He will make it back. But I don't know how to treat him when he does come back."

"You'll just have to see how he feels if he gets back."

"When he gets back." Severus growled.

"Okay, when he gets back."

"I've changed so much since then Albus. Was I ever really that open? Can I be that way again? He thinks he knows who I became but I don't think he realizes how deep this icy shell goes. It's been so long since I've felt anything."

The headmaster had that twinkle in his eye that Severus despised. "If anyone can brake through that ice it's Harry."

"Harry" he said shaking his head. "I suppose I'll have to call him that when he gets back. I certainly can't call him Alex. And I refuse to call him Potter. A true Potter could never have been such a kind, accepting person."

* * *

Back in 1977

"I'm your professor?"

"yea" Alex whispered. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Well at least that settles the argument."

"What does?"

Severus grinned. "Whether you're from the past or future, of course. If I'm your professor than you have to be from the future. How many years?"

"I can't tell you that. I told you too much already."

"Well, I'm not your professor yet. And, if you don't make it back I'll never be your professor again will I?" Severus said, grinning mischievously.

"But, if I do make it back things will be awkward between us." Alex said, looking away.

Severus grasped the green-eyed wizards chin and turned his face towards him. "Look, Alex, if you're here for one day or ten years I don't think you should have to put your life on hold just because your stuck in the wrong time. I like you Alex and I'd like to get to know you even better, even if you do have to leave eventually."

Alex smiled and placed his hand on Severus'. "No regrets?"

Severus clutched Alex's hand in his. "No regrets."

Severus moved to kiss him. Alex closed his eyes, leaning in to the kiss and, instead of freezing up like last time, he participated vigorously. At first it was just a tentative meeting of the lips, but the butterflies he was feeling caused his breath to hitch. They both gasped and the kiss deepend. It wasn't perfect, as their noses seemed to get in the way. But to Alex it was one of the most wonderful things he had experienced.

When they reluctantly pulled apart Alex and Severus were both mesmerized by the other and stared into each other's eyes. Alex had never felt more relaxed or secure or sure in his life. He repeated his earlier words over in his head. _'No regrets.'_

Alex snapped out of his thoughts when Severus started talking. "This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend. Maybe we could go together."

"I'd like that." Alex replied. "It's getting late. We should probably head back up to the castle."

"Yea." Severus replied as he stood up, pulling Alex with him.

When they reached the Slytherin common room, it was empty. They gave each other a brief goodnight peck before heading up to their beds.

That night Alex slept peacefully with dreams of Severus.

------------------

Back in 1997

"I can't believe that Harry's happy in Slytherin. He would have to put up with Snape everyday."

"Ron, now really, just because he's sleeping in the dungeons doesn't mean he can't spend his time with the Gryffindors."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I hope he has his own room or something though. What if they try to hurt him while he's sleeping though? I can't believe he is playing quidditch for them even. They must have black-mailed him into it or something"

"Hey, Professor Lupin was there too. Let's go talk to him about it."

------------------

Back in 1977

Severus sat up in bed clutching his left arm. He looked longingly over at Alex who slept soundly in bed before going out into the common room.

Several students waited in the common room. One of the Slytherins pulled a stone from his pocket and once all of the present Slytherins were touching it they disappeared.

Severus went though the motions of greeting Lord Voldemort. His heart wasn't in it like the rest of the students. All of them were the children of death eaters and received the mark on their sixteenth birthday. But Severus knew there was no way out of this. So he went through the motions.

"Now, I am ready to move my plans to the next stage. For that I need those of you who are students to start recruiting more. We need higher numbers. I want each of you to bring me names of those who might be loyal." The dark lord shouted. "Severus?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I understand that there is a time traveler at your school and that you are close to him. Find out what time he's from and what he knows of me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Go back before you're missed."

The Slytherin students all touched another stone as it transported them back to Hogwarts. Severus went back into his dorm where Alex was still sleeping peacefully. He walked over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead before speaking softly.

"There's alot you don't know about me. I just hope you don't find out."

Climbing back in his bed the words he spoke earlier ran through his mind. _'No regrets.'_


	9. The Duel

**Disclaimer - Only the plot.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 9 - The Duel

"Alex, Alex, wake up."

*groaning*

"Come on Alex. Get up."

"Wha.. Why?"

"Get out of bed now or I'll use a watering charm on you."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

"Well, you'd better hurry or we'll miss the carriages to Hogsmead."

Alex finally rolled unceremoniously out of bed and onto the floor. Throwing his robe around him, he ran to the shower to get ready. Ten minutes later he was clean and dressed and walking to the entrance hall with Severus. Although he wanted to, he resisted the urge to hold Severus' hand. They had decided two days ago that it would be best if they didn't come out in the open just yet.

It was a perfect fall day in Hogsmead. The sun was shinning and the air was crisp. For much of the day they walked around window-shopping. Alex noted that there were a couple of stores that didn't exist in his time but he didn't tell Severus. When they neared the end of the main street Alex kept walking ahead towards the shrieking shack but was surprised when Severus pulled him backwards.

"What's wrong?"

Severus seemed a little shaken up. "We should turn around."

Then it dawned on Alex why Severus was afraid of the shack. "Yeah, you're right. I'm thirsty, let's go have a drink or two."

Severus looked instantly relieved as they entered the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. They each had a couple of butterbeers and had a sandwich.

"I really had a great time today Sev."

Severus smirked. "Sev?"

Alex grinned slyly. "You don't mind do you? I let you shorten my name."

Onyx eyes showed amusement. "That's fine. As long as it doesn't migrate to Sevvie, that is."

They both laughed aloud. A sound that Alex was glad to hear. He had always wondered if the snarky Professor Snape knew how to laugh.

"Hey, look if it isn't the slimy Slytherins. Probably plotting on how to kill more muggles."

Alex turned around to see the four marauders smirking. Severus responded before Alex could.

"Go away Potter."

Alex was surprised at how Severus spit the name out just has he does in the future.

James smirked and sat down at the table with Sirius, Remus, and Peter behind him. "I don't think I will Snivellus."

Alex remembered back to the scene he saw in his professor's pensieve and decided to do something before things got that out of hand.

"Look, Potter, we are trying to eat lunch peacefully. I'm sure there is another table you could sit at where you would enjoy the company more. I assure that we like you just as much as you like us."

James picked a chip off of Alex's plate and ate it. "Pretty brave for a Slytherin aren't you? I like this table so I think it's time for your kind to get back to the castle."

Alex sneered at his father. "We are not finished so I suggest you go _maraud_ elsewhere."

That wording seemed to have got their attention and Alex noticed Peter back up several steps. It only caused James to get angrier. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but if you're going to play your games you're going to get hurt."

Severus was confused, as he didn't quite get what they were talking about.

Alex jumped up and turned on the Gryffindor. "Don't threaten me Potter. I don't want to have to hurt you."

James laughed and was joined by the other marauders. "You, hurt me? Is that a challenge? Tomorrow on the quidditch pitch then. Remus is my second. Who's yours?" Sirius looked a little hurt briefly, Alex noticed.

Severus stood up next to Alex. "I am."

Later that night Alex and Severus walked the halls talking. "I wish there was somewhere we could be alone Alex."

Alex had been thinking the same thing as they walked around. Suddenly a door appeared. "Hey, I forgot about this place. Come on."

Severus looked a little nervous about entering. "What is this place?"

After Alex looked inside to see what it had become he turned back around to Severus. "It's a surprise. I'm not telling you. You'll just have to go in."

When Severus entered he was stunned. The room was like an apartment. It was lavishly decorated and very large with a living room, bedroom and kitchen. The fireplace was already lit and there where shelves of books on either side.

"What is this place?"

Alex smirked. "A place where we could be alone. That's what you wished for right?"

Severus nodded and Alex led him to the sofa, explaining to him about the room of requirement.

Alex was beyond nervous. Not about the duel he had agreed to, but about what to say to Severus. Luckily Severus started the conversation.

"So, I know you can't reveal the future, but can you tell me a little more about you?"

Trying to think about what was safe to discuss, Alex was silent for awhile before speaking. "Well, my favorite subject is Defense."

"You mean it's not potions? Even though I teach it?"

Alex tried to keep a straight face. It shocked him that Severus was being serious. "Well let's just say the teacher doesn't like me very much."

"I .. I don't? Why not?"

"I can't tell you. Let's just say that your future self hasn't figured out who I am yet."

"I see. So, aren't you nervous about the duel tomorrow?"

"No, you?"

"No. I probably knew more hexes when I started school then most seventh years do now."

Alex smiled when he remembered Sirius telling him the same thing back in his third year.

"Alex, just ... be careful okay. I don't want you to need a second."

"I promise I'll be careful." Alex whispered as he leaned in to kiss Severus. He didn't like seeing the worried look on his face.

The two Slytherins snuggled in to one another as their kiss deepened. When they broke apart it was only for Alex to lay his head on Severus' shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. Severus laid his head on Alex's as they both dozed off.

* * *

Back in 1997

"Hey Ron, Hermione. What can I do for you?"

Hermione decided to do all the talking. "Well, Professor Lupin, we were wondering if we could talk in private."

Remus ushered the two students into his office, closing the door. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I guess. We were wondering if you could tell us about Harry. We know that the time he went back to was when you were there."

Remus paled and tried to think of something to tell them. "Well, his name was Alexander Campione."

"Really? I wonder why he picked that name. Basically Ron and I want to know that he is happy. We really miss him." Ron nodded his head in agreement.

The werewolf cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I think he was happy most of the time. He was in Slytherin so he hung around with Professor Snape much of the time."

Ron stared with disbelief. "You mean he was friends with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he was. They were inseparable really."

"But what about his dad? Didn't he hang out with his dad? I figured he'd want to get to know him."

Remus stayed silent for a moment. "Professor Lupin? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Harry didn't hang out with his dad. He stayed with the Slytherins."

"That's bizarre. I don't see how Harry could be friends with Snape. Especially after how Snape has treated him."

Hermione answered Ron with a glare. "Professor Snape may not have been that bad back then. Was he Professor Lupin?"

Remus swallowed. He was praying for someone to rescue him from this inquisition. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Alexander was Harry but he wasn't ready to answer all these questions. "Professor Snape was to Harry's father and I, what Draco Malfoy is to you guys. He may not have been a bad person but he was our personal enemy. Unfortunately Alexander er .. um Harry was friends with Snape, which made him our enemy."

"That must be awful for Harry. I hope he makes it back soon."

"So do I. You two should probably head to your tower now. It's getting late and I have papers to grade."

Ron and Hermione excused themselves and headed to Gryffindor tower. "Ron, don't you think he was acting a little strange? He seemed a little pale. It isn't near the full moon either."

"I don't know Hermione. We'll have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

Back in 1977

The following day seemed to fly by. The school was abuzz with the rumors of a duel to the death between the Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alex wasn't worried about himself as he had extra defense training the past year and could out duel almost anyone he had faced with the exception of his three defense teachers; Professors Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Those three had taught him relentlessly. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt his father and that Lupin wasn't as good as his future self yet.

That evening Alex and Severus escorted by the rest of Slytherin house made their way to the quidditch pitch. When they arrived the Gryffindors were arriving at the same time and it seemed as though the other two houses were with them as well.

"Potter, what rules do you want?"

James sneered. "Unfortunately for you, we can't use any dark magic at Hogwarts without setting off the wards. So, light magic only and it goes until your opponent and his second are disarmed. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two students walked several paces from each other before turning around to face each other in a dueling stance with wands at their hips. The students oohd and ahhd at the formality of it all. Most had never seen a proper duel.

James was the first to fire a curse. A leg locker curse that Alex dodged easily while countering with a petrificas totalas that James had to throw up a shield to prevent hitting him. Alex took that time to follow with a laughing charm that broke through the weakened shield and caused him to roll on the ground laughing. Through the laughing he managed to throw an Expelliarmus which Alex blocked. Immediately he cast wingaurdium leviosa and raised his father off the ground. He had hoped to use it to spin him around until he was dizzy but Sirius decided to come to his aide by hitting Alex from behind with a jelly legs curse. When the curse hit Alex it caused him to loose control of the spell he cast on his father which caused his father to fall to the ground with a loud thump. He countered the curse on himself and rushed over to see if James was okay.

After assuring that his father would be okay he turned around to face Sirius. "What did you think you were doing Black? You are not part of this duel."

Sirius was about to reply when an angry Remus stepped up. Alex thought he could see the wolf in the mans eyes. "That's right Campione. But, I am. Let's carry on then."

Remus and Alex bowed to each other and starting walking away from each other. Before Alex could turn around Remus cast a powerful disarming spell at him, throwing him from his feet. The force of the spell knocked him out cold.

Severus felt like is heart had dropped into his stomach and he wanted nothing better than to run to Alex to make sure he was okay but the duel wasn't over yet. A slytherin that had ran over to check Alex gave Severus a thumbs up which relieved him greatly. He marched up to Remus. "Looks like it's down to you and me. Let's see if you can keep this fair."

The two best duelers in the school bowed to each other and started flinging curse at the other. Both of them were fighting to avenge the honor of their friend. They were a blur as they traveled the length of the pitch. Flashes of light crisscrossed the pitch and flashes of white circles as each raised a shield at various moments. After nearly a half an hour Severus finally got a curse through. It was a leg-locking curse and after it hit Lupin, Severus quickly grabbed his wand, ending the duel. There was applause from all of the Slytherins and from the students from the other houses that enjoyed the duel as entertainment.

Severus ran to Alex who was being looked at by the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. They levitated Alex back to the castle to put him in the infirmary. The Gryffindors were levitating their fallen comrades to the infirmary as well.


	10. Secrets Discovered

**Disclaimer - Only the plot.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 10 - Secrets Discovered

The following morning Alexander awoke to the white walls of the infirmary. Looking around, he saw his father two beds over from him. He felt a pang of guilt for injuring his father but realized that his father started it. Just as he was waking up Madam Pomphrey bustled over.

"Mister Campione, dueling? You're lucky you weren't hurt worse. Stay here while I get the headmaster. He wanted to know when you awakened."

Several minutes later Dumbledore entered with a sour look on his face. "Alexander, I thought you were above such petty rivalries being a former Gryffindor yourself."

Alex had the nerve to look upset. "I am sir, but these marauders are just bullies and I needed to stop it. Now that I've been on the other side I can never look at my old house the same way again."

Unfortunately James Potter picked this time to wake up. "He's a Gryffindor professor?" said a sleepy voice.

"James, I'm sorry. Obliviate." The headmaster said before turning back to Alex. "Remus Lupin tells a different story. He said that you have been on them since you got here."

Alex paled. "He did? I ... I can't believe him. I thought ..." He trailed off.

"Now that both of you are awake you should dress and head down to the hall for breakfast. No more fighting."

Alex took one look at his father before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

When he exited the infirmary he was quickly assaulted by a tall, thin, dark eyed man who placed a chaste kiss on his lips that Alex would love to have deepened.

"Alex, are you okay? They wouldn't let me go in. You were great in that duel last night. I knew you were quick, but you're almost as good as me."

"Severus, slow down. I can't even understand you. My only question is who won?"

Severus threw an arm around Alex's waist. "We did."

Alex was surprised at the public display of affection. It was mostly Severus who wasn't quite ready to openly display their relationship so if he didn't mind anymore, Alex sure didn't mind. He laced his arm around Sev's back and pulled him closer as they entered the great hall.

As they entered all of the Slytherins stood and clapped for the champion duelers. As they took their seats the headmaster stood up.

"As all of you know, dueling is considered a sport in our world. While fighting is against school rules, as a wizarding law, if a duel is proposed and accepted the school cannot intervene. I can however discipline afterward. One hundred points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor and the four people involved will receive detention for the entire week."

Murmurs and pointing raced through the hall. As the headmaster sat back down Alex looked over to the Gryffindor table. Unlike the Slytherins the Gryffindors were looking at their duelers with disdain for losing them so many points. Alex could see his future mom berating his future father. That caused him to grin. Slytherin was proud that they had won even if they did lose points.

------------------

Back in 1997

The potions professor was in his office grading papers when his thoughts shifted back to his seventh year. The way Alex would look at him with those bright green eyes, melting his soul that had already begun to ice over with the taunting of the Gryffindors over the years. He remembered back to the way that shiny black hair would slide between his fingers, soothing his mind. Alex always put him at ease even with the threat of Voldemort looming overhead. Severus Snape could pinpoint the day his life unraveled into his current bitter existence. The day Alexander Campione left. _'But what will happen when Alex comes back? Did he really mean what he said back then?'_

* * *

Back in 1977

With detention every evening, Alex and Severus didn't have much time for their extra lessons they had been giving each other. After the third day of scrubbing floors they were getting bored and annoyed. As curfew neared Wednesday night, Alex decided he needed to be alone with Severus. He led Sev back to the corridor with the room of requirement.

"Sev, why don't you see what it becomes for you. Just pace around here three times thinking of what you want."

Severus smiled at Alex before beginning his pacing. When the door appeared Alex opened it and stood frozen in the doorway.

"What is it Alex? What's wrong?"

"N.. Nothing Sev. It's beautiful." He whispered as he gazed into the room, his heart racing.

The room wasn't anything like it was last time. It was like something out of a movie. It was done up in shades of blue and yellow with a roaring fireplace in the corner. In the center of the room was a four-post bed with a gorgeous quilt covering. The room was smaller than usual, rather cozy and warm.

He was surprised when Severus pulled him into the room. "What? You can't stand in the corridor gawking all night."

When he was pulled into the room he landed on the bed and quickly pulled Sev on top of him. "I've missed you Severus."

Meeting the emerald eyes of his companion he whispered. "I've missed you too Alex."

They pulled tight to each other entering into a searing kiss. The passion between the two was palpable. As Alex reached up to undo the other's robe, Sev tensed up.

"You okay Sev?"

"I'm fine. It's just that ... "

Alex thought he was talking about sex. "It's okay I've never ..."

"It's not that. Well, I've never either, but I ... I'm ..." Severus' nervousness was clearly visible.

Alex moved his hands from the front of Severus' robes to around his next, kissing his nose. "It's okay Sev. You don't have to. I'm content to hold you like this forever."

They held onto each other on the bed for a while, both content. Suddenly Severus gasped, grabbing his left arm. He panicked. He wanted to shield Alex from this side of his life but how would he leave without Alex asking why.

"Severus, are you in pain? Did your arm fall asleep?" Just as Alex had finished that sentence it dawned on him why Severus' left arm would suddenly hurt. "He's calling isn't he? You had better go."

To say Severus was shocked would be an understatement. "How do you know?"

Alex climbed off of the bed, ushering Sev to the door. "We'll talk later. You had better go or he'll be angry."

A perplexed Severus kissed Alex quickly. "Are you on his side Alex?"

"No. Now go Sev."

Severus hurried off to the Slytherin common room where the others were waiting.

When they appeared in front of Lord Voldemort they all dropped to their knees.

"Severus. Do you have any information for me?"

"Yes my lord. The time traveler is from far in the past. He does not know of you."

Voldemort circled around Severus who was still on his knees. "I understand the two of you were in a duel last week. The two of you beat Potter's brat and his friend. I am proud of you Severus. Try to recruit this friend of yours. If he doesn't go back to his time soon I want him on my side."

"Yes my lord." He hid his apprehension well. He didn't want to drag Alex into this dark world.

* * *

Back in 1997

"Ron, he's got to be in these files somewhere. Let's see. He should be on file with the seventh years in 1977. Ah, here he is. Alexander Nicholas Campione. It says here he received a special services to the school award and passed all of his classes. Look, he earned NEWTS in everything but divination and astronomy. I wonder how he got such good grades."

Ron read the archive over Hermione's shoulder. "I wonder what he got the special services award for?"

"I don't know. Let's ask someone. I suppose we should ask Professor Snape since he was friends with Harry."

"Uh. He'll probably take points off us for asking."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron."

* * *

Back in 1977

Severus hardly slept a wink that night. All he could think about was how Alex knew about him. What was the future like that a student would know such a thing about him.

The following morning Alex woke up to a worried looking Severus sitting up in bed.

"You're awake! Everyone else has headed down to breakfast. We need to talk. How do you know about me?" The question came out more clipped than he intended and he regretted it when he saw Alex wince.

Alex sighed. "In the future we are part of the same organization fighting him. You are ... You are ..." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "A spy against him."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay with that Alex?"

"We should talk about this where no one can hear. Even though everyone left there could be someone invisible. It's time for classes to start. Can we talk about this more tonight?"

"Sure. I guess."

Alex quickly showered and dressed and they walked to class in a companionable silence.

* * *

Back in 1997

"Just knock on the door Ron."

"What if he's busy?"

"So, he won't mind."

Ron timidly knocked on the door to Professor Snapes office.

The door was yanked open to reveal the stern-faced potions master.

"What is it?" He spat.

Hermione answered. "We wanted to ask you about Alex."

Snape looked around to make sure no one was coming. "Well, hurry in, I don't have all night."


	11. Confessions

****

Disclaimer - Only the plot.

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 11 - Confessions

Still in 1997

Ron and Hermione quickly followed Professor Snape into his office.

Snape sat behind his desk and motioned for them to sit across from him.

"Well, what did you want to know? Make it quick before I take points."

Ron had clearly decided to let Hermione do all of the talking.

"Professor, what was Alex like? Was he happy?"

Severus pulled a flask from a drawer in his desk and took a small sip to loosen himself up. "Well, most of the time he had fun. He would have had a better year if the marauders would have left us alone."

"You mean Harry's dad? Professor Lupin told us that they didn't get along. Did they hex each other like we do with Malfoy?"

Severus almost chuckled but decided that it would have shocked the Gryffindors too much. "Hex? How about an all out duel? Alex and James Potter got into an argument in Hogsmead one day and it ended up in a duel the next day. Lupin was James' second and I was Alex's. We won of course but both of the seconds had to be used. No serious injuries though but Alex and James were both knocked out for a bit."

"Did they make up after that?"

Severus' eyes darkened. "No. Those fool Gryffindors. They tried to make our life hell. When Alex would get upset I used to try to calm him down, telling him it wasn't personal, all the insults the marauders threw our way. If I had known that Alex was being insulted by his own future friends and family I don't know what I would have done. It will be hard for him to forgive Lupin when he gets back."

Ron and Hermione sat in silence briefly. They were both in shock. They knew how great of a person Harry was and for his own father to tease and duel him just because of his house was absurd. Hermione watched as Professor Snape drank more from the flask.

"What did he get a special services award for?"

Severus sighed and took another drink. "What he always does. Gets into some mess with Voldemort and saves the school."

"It's a good thing that Alex had you as a friend sir."

Weary eyes looked up. "I'm glad I had him Miss Granger. I think it's time for you both to leave. Good night."

Hermione didn't want to leave. She was hoping whatever the professor was drinking would lead him to reveal even more about what happened that year, not just vague summations. But the Gryffindors reluctantly left.

"Ron, maybe we should find someone who doesn't know who Alex really is. Maybe they'll tell us more about what happened. Lupin and Snape are both hiding something. Let's look at those archives and see whom else they went to school with."

* * *

Back in 1977

After dinner, Severus and Alex headed to the room of requirement. The had both agreed that it would be the safest place to talk. Alex was the one to walk back and forth in front of the wall where the door would appear. He opened the door to find a small room with a sofa and fireplace. They were happy to find a small cabinet with beverages.

They each grabbed a butterbeer and sank onto the sofa, entwining their fingers. Alex could feel the butterflies in his stomach. This was the conversation he had been dreading. He wasn't sure if Severus was ready to switch sides and if he weren't than Alex would have to end it.

"So, I'm a spy in the future?"

"Yes. So, what about right now? When did you get the mark?"

"I got it after my fifth year ended. Potter and his bunch had done many things to humiliate and infuriate me that year. One of the older Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, had been watching. He waited until I was at my lowest point in my life, when I was looking for any way to pick myself up. I've never been rich or powerful. All I had ever been was a pale, skinny, poor kid. My mother, she was widowed at an early age. My father, who was a brilliant potions master had an accident in his lab. My mother had never approved of my following in his footsteps, making potions, even though I have quite the talent for it. Lucius Malfoy offered me everything I had ever sought. So, one night I went with him to a meeting. He said I would get to speak with the most powerful wizard ever. What he didn't mention was everything else that would happen that night."

Severus stopped to drain the rest of his butterbeer and grab another. Alex just sat there dumbfounded. He wanted to speak, to reassure Severus, but his mouth just wouldn't form words. Severus sat back down and Alex pulled on Severus' arm gently, guiding him to the sofa in a way in which he was now leaning on Alex's chest. Alex lightly rubbed Sev's shoulders as he continued his story.

"He had a portkey to take him to the meeting so I met him at his house and we portkeyed together. When we stopped spinning I opened my eyes to be standing in a large stone room. It was cold and I could smell death and decay everywhere. I could here screams and laughter. I was repulsed. I wanted nothing more than to run out of there but Lucius kept a hold of my arm. When everyone had gathered I was taken to the center of the room. The Dark Lord was sitting in a throne before me. He motioned to a couple followers and they opened a door as another dragged in a young woman."

Alex could tell Severus was begining to tear up and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into Sev's neck. Severus took a moment to calm himself.

"They brought the woman in front of me and I was ordered to rape or torture her by whatever means I chose. I tried to explain to the dark lord that I didn't want to, that I was only interested in potions but he ordered me to do it or be killed. So I used a dark curse I had read about that causes cuts to appear on a persons body. That wasn't good enough for Him. He ordered me to kill her. I .. I didn't want to but I knew it was she or I at that point. So I did it. I killed that poor woman. I have nightmares about it constantly. After the deed was done the dark lord laughed and ordered me to give him my arm. I shook my head no but he told me that someone would leak to the ministry about what I had just done. The ministry would perform priori incantatum and I would go to Azkaban for life. When he put that mark on my arm it hurt like hell. I tried my best not to cry out loud but the tears on my face were enough to make Him laugh. I felt so stupid. Lucius' promises were nothing but lies. Lucius was rewarded for bringing in someone skilled in potions. He was given his own muggle woman to rape and torture. Since then I've gone every time I've been called in fear of my life. I've done the most awful things I could ever imagine."

"So, you wouldn't object to being a spy?"

"No, but how would I pull that off? I don't know anything about being a spy."

"Do you enjoy what you do at meetings?"

"No."

"Do you pretend like you do?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll make a great spy. There are a few more skills that couldn't hurt like occlumency so that Voldemort can't read your mind."

Alex missed the small flinch at the use of the dark lord's name. "Will you do it? Spy?"

Severus didn't take long to decide. "Yes. What do I need to do?"

"Well first you will have to speak to the headmaster. He will know what to do."

Severus turned around to face Alex and leaned back into him. "Thank you Alex. If spying makes me feel better about what I'm forced to do it may save me from killing myself. Sometimes it gets so hard, the nightmares. I've woken up more than once and pointed my wand at myself but I've never been able to finish the job. Thank you."

Alex placed soft kisses down Severus' cheeks where the tears had been. "It will be okay. We'll get through this together Sev. I'll help you. I think I've fallen in love with you Severus. I don't want to see you hurting like this."

Severus laid back onto the sofa, pulling Alex with him. "I think I love you too Alex. I've never felt like this with anyone. Just looking into your eyes calms me like no drug could. You know, last night, when you went to untie my robe, I was worried you'd see the dark mark."

Alex smiled at him. "I've seen it before, in my time." He pulled up Severus' sleeve and kissed the offending mark. He felt Severus shudder beneath him. "Did that hurt Sev?"

"No, it took the pain away. It was wonderful." Alex kissed the mark again and pulled back to undo his own robe. He let it fall over his shoulders.

Severus marveled at the young man before him. His only thought was 'perfect.' He didn't flinch this time when Alex undid his robe and pulled it open across his chest.

Both of them seemed nervous at the prospect of going further but both were painfully aroused. So Severus and Alex settled for just touching. Alex gasped as Sev's hand traveled down to his waist and below.

They both felt as though they were in heaven as they touched and felt and kissed and hugged. After what seemed like too short a time they were both laying content in each other's arms. They stayed like that, half sleeping, for several hours until they knew it was almost time for curfew.

They walked back to the dungeons but before entering they kissed deeply once more. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Severus."

* * *

Back in 1997

"Look Ron, Bill was a second year then. Let's write him a letter."

__

Dear Bill,

Hermione and I have been looking at various events in Hogwart's history. We were wondering what you could tell us about Alexander Campione. He was a time traveler that arrived in your second year. He was a seventh year Slytherin. What do you remember about him? And how's Fleur?

Ron

* * *

Back in 1977

The following day Severus and Alex were back to being inseparable. They walked everywhere together. When they thought they were alone they would steal kisses. If they got to a class early and no one else was there they'd kiss until they heard someone approach. Alex was happier then he'd ever been. Neither one of them noticed the hateful look they were getting from one of the marauders.

A week later they were running to charms. They had overslept after staying up too late talking the night before. Just as they turned down the charms corridor Alex remembered that he had forgotten his homework on his bedside table. "Hey Sev, go on ahead and make up an excuse for me while I go get it." he yelled as he went back to get it.

The green-eyed Slytherin kept getting the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't see Filch standing in the hallway until he ran into him. He still felt like he was being watched as Filch led him to his office. After making him sit in his office for an hour for running in the halls, Filch let him leave. As soon as he left the room he felt a pair of eyes on him again. He headed straight for charms. Class was almost over by now but at least he'd get to meet back up with Sev as he came out.

As he turned another corner he was thrown roughly against the wall. His head hit the wall and he blanked out briefly. He started coming back around but couldn't open his eyes as they were already swelling up due to the person pounding on him. The feeling of blood oozing from the back of his head caused him to feel nauseous. He could hear an almost animal-like growling noise coming from the person that was punching. A hard punch landed in his chest and he struggled to breathe. He tried to reach his wand but it was knocked away. He'd never felt so defensless. The person finally let up as Alex heard footsteps approaching.

"Remus, what's going on. Did he attack you?"

It then dawned on Alex who must have been hitting him. "Remus?"


	12. Moony Mayhem

**Disclaimer - I wish.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 12 - Moony Mayhem

From the last chapter

"Remus, what's going on. Did he attack you?"

It then dawned on Alex who must have been hitting him. "Remus?"

* * *

Remus snarled back. "My mate may have rejected me but I won't let this idiot have him either. If I can't have Snape no one can."

Alex was finally able to open his eyes and he looked up to see all four marauders looking back at him. Remus' fist was covered in blood, his blood. James spoke to him first.

"I suggest you get out of here Campione."

Alex, not thinking straight, said the first thing that came to mind. "I guess the wolf affects the man more than I thought." Instantly there was a hand at his throat, pinning him against the wall. It was Sirius. "How do you know about that? Was it Snivellus?"

"No."

"I'll kill that slimy bastard if he did tell. How do you know about that?"

"The same way I know about Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I'm from the future." Alex croaked out.

The four Gryffindors looked at each other and decided they needed to talk about this privately. Alex thought he heard a squeak from Wormtail.

"Get out of here Campione. I don't know how or why you know all of this but if you speak of it to anyone you will regret it." James spat.

The four marauders walked away, leaving Alex slumped over in the hallway.

"Alex! Oh Merlin, what happened?" Said Severus as her ran up the hallway.

Alex just coughed and used Severus to stand himself up. "It's okay, let's just get out of here."

Severus helped Alex along the hallway. When he got to the room of requirement he paced in front of it picturing a sterile room with healing potions. He was relieved to see that it became just that. He half-carried Alex into the room and levitated him up into the bed. He would have liked to have levitated him all the way here but that would have taken too much energy.

Once Alex was in the bed Severus raced around grabbing different potions and giving them to Alex to take. Alex grimaced every time. "Can't they flavor these things?"

Severus just sent him a glare before grabbing a cloth to clean away the dried blood. The coolness of the wet cloth did wonders to ease Alex's pain.

When he did everything he could for Alex his demeanor changed. He wanted to know who had done this to Alex. _'Who could hurt him this badly?'_

"Alex, who did this to you?"

Alex remained silent. It still hadn't fully sunk in that Moony had just beat the crap out of him.

"Please Alex, I want to help you. Who did this?"

"You have to promise that you won't do anything to him. I don't want this getting out of hand."

"I can't promise that."

"You have to or I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I promise." Said the glaring Slytherin.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. He said something about you being his mate and that if he couldn't have you then no one could."

"Damn him. That damn idiot. Last year he asked me out and I said no. I didn't know he was _this_ crazy though. Must be the animal in him." Severus cringed when he realized what he'd said. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Dumbledore had practically threatened him to not divulge the wolf's secret.

"It's okay Sev. I already know about that." Sensing Severus' unease. "Look, I don't care what Lupin says. I'm not letting you go. I love you Sev."

Severus smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's nose as his busted lip was still healing.

* * *

Back in 1997

"I got a letter back from Bill."

"Great Ron let me see it."

"I haven't opened it yet, let's read it together."

__

Ron,

I don't know why you'd be looking for information on him, but I suppose I'll tell you. Mainly because Hermione wants to know. Alexander Campione at first was just a slimy Slytherin. Nobody liked him accept his fellow Slytherins. I know he was on their quidditch team and that he was a good seeker. I think he had a boyfriend too. Most of the students didn't like him until the spring when he fought against Voldemort. Then everyone liked him. Everyone had thought he was a death eater until then. I think his boyfriend may have been Severus Snape but I'm not sure.

Bill

"Do you think he's right about Alex? I didn't even know he was gay." Said a shocked Ron.

Hermione grinned. "I knew. He never said anything but I could tell. I don't think he even knew yet."

Ron rubbed his face with his hand. "I can't believe this. Snape must have tricked him."

"Now, Ron, don't be prejudice. I doubt Professor Snape tricked him. It sounds very romantic, Harry falling for his most hated teacher."

"Bah!"

* * *

Back in 1977

After Alex fell asleep in the room of requirement Severus headed out to find a certain Gryffindor.

He looked in the great hall and noticed that none of the marauders were there for dinner so he headed outside. When he got outside he saw Remus Lupin standing by a tree near the lake. Severus was so angry that he broke out into a run.

"Lupin, you bastard, I should kill you for what you did to Alex."

Lupin's eyes flashed dangerously. "I told you before that I want you Snape. I didn't like him touching you."

"That's none of your business."

Lupin growled and seethed. "You may refuse me Snape but you will not have another. If I see Alex touch you ever again I will kill him. Not you, him. You've seen what I'm capable of."

Severus sighed when he realized what he would have to do. He stormed off heading for Alex.

"Alex, I .. I need you to go." His heart clenched as he said it.

"What do you mean go?" Alex's eyes widened.

"I can't see you anymore."

Alex felt like his world had ended. "You don't mean that. Tell me what's wrong."

Severus, who would rather be lonely forever, than see Alex get hurt again said the cruelest things he could think of. "I don't love you Alex. I never did. I was just intrigued because you were a time traveler. I must have lied when I told you I was a spy in the future because I never would be. I am a death eater and I like it."

"You .. No, you aren't. I don't believe you. You're under the imperious curse aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Now leave me alone Alex. I don't want to continue this anymore."

Alex couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes as he watched Severus storm out of the room. He didn't think he had ever felt so sad or depressed in his whole life. Here he was in a strange time with only Slytherins for friends and he just lost the man he loved.

For the next week Alex kept trying to get Severus back. Anytime they were alone together he would practically beg to know what had happened.

Finally Alex gave up.

At his next opprotunity he went to the headmaster.

"Have you figured out a way to send me back yet?"

"No, Alexander, I haven't. I think the best thing would be to think of ways that this dark lord could have killed you with a spell. You said he made it up but whatever he said must have been something that would have killed you had you not taken the potion. Obviously he didn't say the killing curse because you would have recognized it."

So Alex spent much of his time for the month of November searching the library. He read countless history books to read the different ways that people had died. Each time he found something promising he would owl it to the headmaster and the headmaster would tell him that it wouldn't be affected by any potions. After a month of searching almost every night he found something very promising. Back in the time of the founders Slytherin had found away to kill his victims that was very painful. He would reduce their age until before they were born.

Alex read over the incantation to change a person's age and saw that it was several words long and could very well be what Voldemort used. He said it would be painful and he is Slytherin's heir so that may be how he found out about it. He wrote a note for the Headmaster and went back to the dungeons.

The following day in potions the class made a potion that was almost like a drug. It would make you feel happy and carefree. It would make you feel that nothing was important. The potions professor decided that they should all experience it so they would recognize it in the future. Alex was working with another Slytherin, the keeper for the quidditch team. At the end of class everyone took the potion. Once everyone was feeling giddy they all started joking around. Slytherins and Gryffindors were laughing together like they had no cares.

Everyone was speaking loudly and that's when Alex overheard James talking. "Look at those silly, slimy, Slytherins. They've been right subdued since you threatened Snape, Remus. We haven't had to watch him and Campione snogging everywhere. Isn't that great?"

As everyone including Alex was under the affects of the potion he didn't really process what he had heard. He laughed with everyone else. Everyone left and headed for dinner. About halfway through dinner the potion wore off.

"Lupin did what?" He hollered, storming over to Severus. They had been sitting several people apart since they broke up.

Severus sat there shocked. He didn't know how to answer that. He still feared for Alex's life so he didn't say anything. Remus Lupin, whose potion still hadn't worn off yelled across the hall.

"I told Snape to leave you."

Alex glared at Severus and hissed, "And you did what he told you?"

Severus felt about an inch tall. "He threatened your life. I did what I had to."

Alex felt as though steam should be coming from his ears. He was about to hex Lupin or Severus when the headmaster got there.

"May I ask what has happened here?"

Alex, red-faced, answered. "Can we take this outside?"

The headmaster nodded and followed a fast moving Alex whose robes billowed behind him. Once they were outside Alex let out his frustrations.

"It appears the _werewolf_ has some possessiveness issues. He apparently threatened my life because I was dating Severus."

"How did you know about that?"

"In the future it is more common knowledge."

"I see. We have seen this problem in his kind. There is a potion that will get rid of this trait of his. I will insist that he take it or be expelled."

"Thank you sir."

Alex wasn't sure if he could forgive Severus for the hurt he had felt this past month. He was sitting out by the lake when Sev approached him.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I've been horrible to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Emerald eyes met onyx. "I don't know. For the past month you've lied to me and it felt so real. I guess you would make a good spy. That is if you weren't really lying about that too."

"Everything I've said in the past month has been a lie. I didn't want you to die. I saw how badly he hurt you that one night and he said he could do worse."

The time traveler stood up and glared at his future teacher. "You hurt me worse than Lupin ever did." And marched off to his room. He quickly got into bed and pretended to be asleep incase Severus came looking for him.

When Severus came back to the dorm he sat in his bed and wrote a letter to Alex and placed it on Alex's nightstand before heading for the headmaster's office.

* * *

Back in 1997

Professor Snape finished grading the second year's essays and went for a walk down to the edge of the forest. An old elm tree stood at the edge and he approached, searching for something. "Ah, here it is." On the tree was a carving, reminding him it wasn't just a dream. "Alex and Severus love to last through time." He chuckled. It had been his idea to add the time part. They carved it the night before Alex left to go back. Severus traced the faded carving with his finger. "That was a beautiful day.


	13. Second Chances

**Disclaimer - Please don't sue me.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 13 - Second Chances

After Severus had left the room again Alex stopped pretending to be asleep. He had heard Severus writing something before he left and Alex was surprised to see a note on his own nightstand. He reluctantly picked up the piece of parchment and began reading.

__

Alex,

I'm not sure how to go about proving to you that I am trustworthy. Right now I don't believe myself to be worthy of you at all and I understand that you won't forgive me. All I can say is that I've fallen so deeply in love with you and I care for you in such a way that I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Even if you can never accept me back into your heart, know that I will always look out for you and protect you. You are a very special person. When I look into your eyes my resolve melts and so many times in the past month I had almost told you everything. Alex, you make me want to be a better person. I have taken you up on your suggestion and taken a step forward into what you said that I do in the future. I am going to the headmaster. I don't know if he'll expel me or take me up on my offer but either way my conscience will be clearer.

Severus

By the time Alex had finished the letter tears were evident on his cheeks. He sniffled as he put the parchment in his trunk. He thought about whether or not he could forgive Severus and decided that he'd try. He owed it to himself and to Severus. He knew the onyx eyed Slytherin was only trying to protect him. He chuckled when he realized it was the same thing Professor Snape did in the future, always saving his hide while hurting him in the process. He wondered about professor Snape and the others back in 1997. Had they figured out what happened to him yet?

He took a deep breath and headed out of the dungeons to find Severus. Approaching the headmaster's office, Alex could see Severus standing at the gargoyle trying to get in. Alex walked up behind him, snaking his arms around Severus' waist from behind. He felt the Slytherin's sharp intake of breath.

"I forgive you Severus. My life in this time is empty without you in it." Severus turned to look into those emerald eyes to see the truth in them. His own eyes were glistening with tears.

"Thank you Alex. I've missed you more than anything. I don't get many second chances."

Alex smiled before stepping up to the gargoyle and saying the password.

"Now it's time for you to get a second chance with the headmaster."

When Severus and Alex reached the top of the stairs the headmaster welcomed them in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Alex nodded to Severus who took a deep breath before speaking.

"Professor, in the past I made a really bad choice and I wish to atone for it. I became a death eater. I no longer want that life and I ask for your help."

The headmaster's eyes seemed to twinkle more than usual as he listened to the wayward Slytherin. "Well, Severus, there is no way to remove the mark from your arm but you do have options. If you truly want out of that life altogether than I can offer you asylum in the castle but it won't be much of an existence. The other option is to be a spy for the light. You would carry on much as you do now but if you hear any of Voldemort's plans you can come to me. I will also give you certain privileges and protections. The decision is yours."

Severus looked in awe at the headmaster and then over to Alex where he could see the love the man had for him. "I would like to be a spy sir."

The headmaster smiled and stood up, patting Severus' shoulder. "You have made a wise choice Mister Snape. I will supply you with an emergency portkey to carry around."

"Thank you sir."

The two Slytherins left the headmaster's office and headed back to there common room and then to bed.

The following morning they were back to being inseparable. They weren't quite how they were before but it would only be noticeable to those who were close to them. After classes were finished for the day they hurriedly ate dinner and headed outside to talk. It was Alex's idea that they should just talk for a while to clear the air.

"So, what did you do all month Alex? I hardly saw you at all?"

Alex stared at the ground. "I .. I was researching ways to get back to my own time."

Severus swallowed. He didn't want to think about Alex leaving. "Anything promising?"

"Well, I think I may have found the curse that was used on me but I'm not certain. The headmaster is looking into it."

"What curse? Someone cursed you? I thought it was just some sort of accident. You've never talked to me before about what happened."

Alex motioned for Severus to sit down as he sat himself. He grabbed the other's hand to ground himself. "I was in the great hall for dinner when a dark wizard attacked. Someone had given me a potion. That person had told me to drink it before I got into a duel with the dark wizard so I did. The dark wizard hit me with a curse that he said would kill me but because of the potion I came here."

"So, a potion reacted with the curse?"

"Yea."

"You know, there's not many ingredients that will do that. There must have been boomslang skin. It helps a potion to interact at a deep level with the human body. Any potion that powerful would have to have it."

"Like polyjuice?"

"Exactly. How do you know about that? It's a restricted potion. We don't learn about it in Hogwarts at all. And who gave you such a powerful potion?"

"I just do. I can't tell you. And, you gave me the potion."

"I gave you the potion? That's odd. I thought you said I didn't like you in the future."

"You don't. It confused me as well. Anyway. I'm not sure of the spell that was cast anyway. When Dumbledore gets back to me I'll fill you in."

"Okay. You know, all of this talk about sending you home is making me depressed. Let's see. For the past month all I did was study and go to a couple of meetings with the dark lord. That was a blast." He finished in a sarcastic tone.

As they were talking a familiar bird appeared in front of Alex with a piece of parchment.

"Hello Fawkes." Fawkes dropped the parchment in front of him and flew off.

__

Mister Campione,

The information about the curse that Slytherin used to use is hopeful. I did some additional research and discovered that the curse was very unstable and had to be perfectly controlled. It seems as though it would be very susceptible to interference by a potion. Now we just need to figure out a potion that would do this. There is none currently known so I will get working on discovering one. I will let you know when I have found something.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Alex handed the letter to Severus who read it quickly then turned to Alex.

"So what was the curse?"

"It was an ancient curse designed to make someone younger. Slytherin often used it to make someone younger than their age would allow thus killing them. It was supposed to be very painful."

Severus grew pale as he imagined how painful such a curse would be. "Alex, why was this dark wizard after you? Why would he want to cause you so much pain?"

"I can't tell you." Replied Alex sheepishly.

"So, I guess you really miss your friends eh?"

"Yea, I do. We're really close. They probably think I'm dead. When you left me all I could think about was getting away, back to my own time. Without you there's nothing here for me. Now that I have you back I'm not sure I want to leave even if we do find a way."

"I know what you mean. You won't tell me when you're from so I don't know how long I'll have to wait to see you again if you go back."

"I wouldn't expect you to wait for me. It would be a long time." Alex looked at his feet as he spoke. He didn't want to think of Severus with anyone else. But if he left he couldn't expect him to wait twenty years.

Severus pulled Alex close for a kiss. Alex responded immediately, running his hand through Severus' hair. Severus turned his head and whispered right at Alex's ear. "Let's not talk about you leaving. I want the time I do have with you to be happy."

Alex's breath hitched as the smooth voice tickled his ear and neck. He whispered back giving the other boy chills. "Let's not talk at all." He grinned as he felt the Slytherin shudder in his arms.

They laid there in the grass under a tree by the edge of the forest holding each other for a while, interrupted briefly by sweet caresses and kisses.

"You do know that I love you Sev. One day I want to be able to give you all of me. Right now it's just a little soon. I want our first time to be special for both of us."

"Me too Alexander. I love you more than I ever could have imagined."

* * *

Back in 1997

Albus Dumbledore called a meeting of the innermost members of the order of the phoenix. It was early December and after three months without Harry things were getting rough. Morale of the members was at an all time low so Dumbledore had decided to release some information about Harry. In attendance were most of the professors, including Snape and Lupin, the Weasleys, Alastor Moody, and Tonks.

"Thank you all for showing up. I have some information about Mister Potter that I have been withholding. I've decided to share it with you but it mustn't leave this room."

He waited to see everyone nod. He noticed that Mrs. Weasley had begun silently sobbing as she still hadn't gotten over the loss of her "adopted" son.

"When Voldemort cursed him at the beginning of September he wasn't killed. Instead he was sent back in time twenty years. Currently he is in his seventh year at Hogwarts in 1977."

As he spoke everyone except Snape and Lupin began murmuring to one another, shock evident on their faces. Flitwick and McGonagall, who had been teaching at the time, instantly put two and two together and guessed who he was.

"You mean Harry was Alexander? The poor dear, he had alot to deal with that year." Said McGonagall shaking her head. She clearly remembered the way her Gryffindors were constantly fighting the boy. Flitwick, who's thoughts instantly turned to the night he had caught Alexander Campione and Severus Snape snogging, glanced over to the Slytherin head of house, grinning.

The others in the room sat quietly waiting for the headmaster to continue.

"When Harry arrived in 1977 he didn't tell anyone who he really was so we made up a name, Alexander Campione. He was sorted into Slytherin and completed his seventh year there. At the end of the year we tried to send him back here. We know that he left 1977 but we have no way of knowing whether or not he made it back here. We will just have to wait. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long but I don't want Voldemort to know that he was unsuccessful."

Minerva looked over to Remus Lupin, who hadn't shown any emotion during the meeting. She clearly remembered the duel that he had with Alex. She walked over to the werewolf to comfort him. "Remus, you must have been shocked to find out who Alex really was. I remember the two of you being in one of the biggest duels in school history."

Severus walked over, sneer in place, you don't know half of what this monster did to Alex. Nothing a little potion couldn't cure though." Minerva looked back and forth between the two professors. She could almost feel the power radiating off of them as they came close to losing their tempers. She realized she would have to intervene.

"Severus, can I talk to you privately?" She motioned for Remus to leave them and Remus sulked off towards the others.

"Severus, if I'm not mistaken, weren't you and Alex involved?"

He glared at her audacity to ask such a personal question. "Yes, we were."

Minerva just smiled in return and walked away. _'Won't it be fun when Harry gets back.'_


	14. Almost Christmas

**Disclaimer - I wish.**

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 14 - Almost Christmas

As the Christmas holidays drew closer, Alex was finding it extremely difficult to find a suitable gift for Severus. Little did he know Severus was having the same problems. When it was announced that there would be a Hogsmead weekend on the 17th of December they reluctantly agreed to spend the day apart to do their shopping.

That Saturday rolled around quickly and as Alex hadn't thought of anything yet, he decided that he would just have to see what he found.

After sharing a goodbye kiss, the two Slytherins parted to go their separate ways. They would meet at the three broomsticks for lunch in a couple of hours.

Alex walked along the street, glancing in windows, looking for the perfect gift. He wanted his gift to Severus to be special. Walking around by himself gave him plenty of time to think about what he wanted. He wanted Severus to be his. Even though he had only known this younger version of his potions professor for three and a half months, it felt as though they were meant to be with each other. Alex knew that whatever gift he bought would just be in addition to the main gift, himself. _'Yes, he nodded to himself, I want to give myself to Severus completely.'_

It worked out well as most of the Slytherins were going home for Christmas. Some of them would join the dark lord's ranks; others just because it was a pureblood thing to do, go home. It proved how great they were to everyone who were too poor or didn't have a large family. All of the other seventh years were going home so they would have the whole room to themselves.

Alex's heart thumped in his chest as his nerves were getting to him. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he continued looking in the stores. A store near the end of the street caught his attention. It was very eclectic looking. _'Maybe they'll have something for Sev.'_

He walked in and a chime sounded, alerting the owner that a customer had arrived. An elderly man wearing shabby robes stood at a counter and watched Alex as he walked around the store. As Alex walked along he got to a section that held various pieces of jewellry. A stunning pewter necklace with a snake pendent caught his eye. It had emeralds for eyes.

"Beautiful." He murmured. He was shocked when the snake answered him with a thank you. He then realized that the "beautiful" must have come out in parseltongue. He quickly put up a silencing spell before continuing his conversation.

__

~ Your Welcome. I was thinking you would make a good gift for my friend. ~

~ I was created to be a gift. My Lord created this to put my spirit in and gave it to his beloved for protection. ~

~ Can you explain further? ~

~ Yes. My master, Lord Slytherin, had ordered me to protect his mate. I did so. I never left her side. When I was near the end of my life my master created this new body for me. When I died he captured my spirit and put it into this body and his mate wore me until she died of old age. Lord Slytherin had passed on himself by that point and I was taken and put in a box for centuries. When my box was reopened it was to put me in this glass case. You are the first speaker I have met since my master. ~

Alex hissed to the snake that he would be right back and went to the counter where the owner was. "Sir, how much is the necklace with the snake on it?"

The elderly man snorted. "If you can remove him from the case he's all yours. Ever since I took him out of the box he came in he tries to bite anyone that comes near him. I think he's cursed."

Alex thought for a moment on what he should do. On one hand the snake would be perfect for Severus, on the other hand he didn't want anyone to know that he's a parselmouth.

Alex nodded to the elderly man and walked over to the case, putting up another silencing spell. He explained to the snake that he was going to remove him from the case. He quickly picked up the necklace and lowered the silencing spell.

"How did you do that kid? I couldn't hear what you said."

"It was just an old spell I know to subdue magical items."

"I see, well it's all yours." The old man smiled, obviously glad to be rid of the necklace.

Alex smiled at the man and placed a few galleons on the counter anyway.

Since it was too early to go to the three broomsticks, Alex proceeded to by some sweets at honeydukes and a new pair of robes that were black with a deep green lining and trim. He was thankful for the extra money the headmaster loaned him when he arrived in this time period. He had assured the headmaster that he would pay him back in the future.

When lunchtime arrived he was relieved to be able to spend some time with Severus. They got a table in the back so that they would hopefully not be disturbed. Alex sat down with his back to the wall. Severus swooped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss that showed that he clearly missed his emerald-eyed boyfriend.

Once they both returned to the school they grinned at each other as they locked the others gift in their trunk.

* * *

Back in 1997

Professor Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his headache especially with the seventh year Gryffindors and d Slytherins coming in. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry and what would happen when the boy returned. He stayed sitting in his office until time for class to begin and took a deep breath, replacing his mask of indifference before entering the classroom. As he entered the first thing he heard was a comment Draco Malfoy was hurling at the Gryffindors.

"Not so good in house points this year without your Potty eh? Best thing the Dark Lord ever did was get rid of that pain in the ..."

"Mister Malfoy." Severus raged, interrupting the Slytherin. "Class, instructions are on the board. Get to work. And if I hear anyone talking they will lose twenty points for their house no matter who they are." He looked strait at Malfoy for the last part. Hermione grinned knowingly.

The potions master stormed over to his desk like a bat and took his seat. He pulled a headache potion from his desk and downed it quickly. He couldn't afford to let Malfoy get to him like that. He glanced around the room, confused by the large grin on Miss Granger's face. 'She's up to something.'

"Miss Granger stay after class."

The Gryffindor nodded. When class was over she stayed behind. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

The professor motioned for her to sit down. "What do you know Miss Granger?"

Hermione paused briefly trying to decide what he meant and what she should answer. She decided truth was best with the legilimens. "I know that you and Harry were more than friends. I'm okay with it really. I had pretty much figured out that he was gay. Bill told us the rest."

Snape glared. "Who is 'us'?"

"Me and Ron. We asked his brother Bill about Alex since he was there at the time."

"I see. I trust that you won't go telling the whole world as Harry may not want everyone to know."

Hermione nodded and took her leave. Severus put his head in his hands. "Harry, will you accept the old man I've become?"

* * *

Back in 1977

The following weekend saw most of the students leaving on the train to go home for Christmas. Alex found Severus reading a book in the common room. He quickly tried to sneak up on the onyx-eyed boy and thought his sneaking was successful when he captured Severus' lips as he tackled him on the sofa. As the kiss ended Severus had a smirk on his face.

"You think you snuck up on me don't you? I let you because I knew I'd enjoy the outcome."

Alex sent him a mock glare. "I see. Oh well." And he tackled Severus again and they fell to the floor with a thud. Alex pressed his lips hard against Severus'. Severus, who couldn't do much else at the moment anyway, ran his hands up and down Alex's back.

Alex broke the kiss to take a breath and went right back to Severus' now swollen lips, before trailing down his jawbone to his neck. Severus gasped as the sensation traveled throughout his body. Alex felt the immediate reaction of the Slytherin and started to undo Severus' robes. With each button Alex kissed a little lower. Severus almost forgot how to breathe with the sensations he was feeling.

Two more buttons and Alex was right where he had been heading. Having never actually done this before, he just started doing what he thought might feel good on himself and the moans he earned from Severus told him he was doing something right. It didn't take long before Severus was in a state of bliss and lay along Alex's side contentedly in front of the fire. Alex could feel his own need but decided he could wait till later as he pulled Severus to him and they both dozed off for a pleasant nap.

Later that evening Severus hissed in pain as his dark mark burned. Alex kissed him quickly before Severus used the portkey to go to the meeting.

Severus appeared in the usual place and went through the motions, kissing Voldemort's hem.

The meeting was just a standard one, if you could call any of them that. Older death eaters gave their reports and orders were given. Severus was pleased that he wasn't asked about Alex. The meeting seemed to drag on for a while and when he finally got back Alex was still waiting for him in the common room. Relief shone in the emerald eyes as Alex ran up to him and hugged him. They began kissing but both were too tired to do anything else.

When Severus went to his bed he was surprised to see Alex getting in the other side instead of his own bed. Alex just smiled and pulled Severus close. "I love you Sev."

"I love you too Alex."

Alex pulled Severus closed and for the first time they slept in the same bed in each other's arms.


	15. Christmas

****

Disclaimer - I wish.

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 15 - Christmas

As Alex awoke he suddenly realized that the warmth he felt next to him was Severus lying next to him. He smiled as he played with Severus' hair. He had never seen the man look so peaceful and it warmed him to know that he was the cause.

Severus slowly came out of his slumber to feel Alex up against him. He almost got lost in the shining emerald eyes staring at him as he rubbed Alex's back. He could definitely see waking up like this every morning.

"Happy Christmas Severus."

"Happy Christmas Alex."

The two Slytherins held each other tightly for a while. The both inwardly vowed to make this the best Christmas ever.

Alex reluctantly rolled out of bed, pulling Severus with him. He led him to the showers where he grabbed a bar of soap to wash the other. Next Severus had the bar of soap as he returned the favor. The innocent bathing turned to heated kissing as Alex pushed Severus up against one of the tile walls. Severus remembered the previous night and decided Alex needed paybacks.

Severus rolled to the side so that Alex was now up against the wall. He began trailing kisses and bites down Alex's neck. For Alex the mixture of pleasure and pain had an immediate reaction on him. Severus noticed straight away and knelt to the floor. It took all of Alex's strength to keep from letting his knees give out. What Severus was doing was causing him to melt into a puddle of mush. A minute later he was a panting mess. Severus stood back up and pulled Alex to him with his strong arms.

Alex took several more minutes to regain his bearings and the two left the showers. They both dressed into comfortable casual robes and went into the common room. The time traveler had briefly forgotten _when_ he was as he looked around for his annual sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He then realized that there would be no gifts for him this year except maybe from Severus. Merlin he missed his friends. He sunk down on the sofa and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. He didn't want to ruin Sev's Christmas.

Severus noticed that Alex was looking a little depressed. It must be hard being away from all of his friends and family. He sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. It didn't take long for the tears to break forth and Severus could feel the boy he loves body shake silently.

"Its okay Alex let it all out." He whispered soothingly.

Several minutes later Alex finally calmed down. He raised his head from Severus' shoulder and stared into those dark eyes. He sniffled a couple of times. He went to wipe the wetness from his face but Severus beat him to it, rubbing his hands on his cheeks to clear away the tears. Then Severus kissed each cheek and then Alex's nose.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Severus grinned as he got up and went to his trunk to retrieve Alex's gift.

"I hope you like it."

Alex carefully unwrapped the long, thin package. Once he lifted the lid he gasped. It was a beautiful wand holster that mounted on his forearm. It was a muted red and gold and had a griffin on it. "Severus .. " He started but didn't know what to say.

Severus took Alex's hands in his and squeezed lightly. "I know that you are a Slytherin but you are the bravest person I know. This holster belonged to my grandfather on my mother's side. He was a Gryffindor. It is interwoven with the material from invisibility cloaks. Once it's secured and if your wand is in it, it will become invisible but you can still feel it. Also it is charmed to not be able to be removed if the wand is in it. You told me that there is a dark wizard trying to kill you in your time and I want you to be protected if you go back."

Alex secured it to his arm and slid his wand into it, watching as it disappeared. He pulled Severus roughly into an embrace. "I love you Severus."

Alex quickly went to his trunk to get Severus' gift. He knew the snake could hear him inside the box and whispered to him not to speak to any other snake speakers except for him. The snake agreed. Alex explained quickly that there is an evil snake speaker that may want to harm Severus and the snake vowed to protect Severus from the other snake speaker.

When Alex entered the common room Severus was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. He handed him the box and waited.

Severus seemed to take forever unwrapping the box and Alex was getting nervous. Finally Severus opened the box lifting out the necklace. The snake pendent was looking around. He approved of Alex's friend and told him as much. Alex couldn't answer the snake for fear of his gift being discovered so he nodded slightly as he took the necklace from Severus and clasped it around his neck. When he did so the snake stilled and became part of the necklace once more.

"Alex, it's incredible." Severus whispered as he reached up to lightly feel the pewter. The necklace was heavy but it was a comforting weight. As if Alex would always be with him.

Alex smiled at his boyfriend's speechlessness. "This necklace will protect you. It will also never come off unless you or I take it off. The pendent will protect you from anyone that tries to harm you."

Severus could feel the magic of the pendent weaving around him. He felt safer than he ever had before in his life. He reached out and gently cupped Alex's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Alex deepened the kiss, climbing on top of Severus. They kissed for several minutes before heading out to the great hall for breakfast.

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were as they usually are during the Christmas holiday. One large table was centered in the middle of the room. All of the teachers and students took turns opening their crackers. Between meals they participated in a large snowball fight with the other students. All in all it was a very relaxing and cheerful day. When dinner had ended Alex and Severus headed back to the Slytherin dorms.

When they reached the dungeons Severus told Alex to go ahead and that he'd be there in a minute. Alex wondered what the other boy was up to as he entered their room. With the little time he had he extinguished most of the torches so that the room was bathed gently in the light of the two remaining torches. Then, he stripped off all of his clothes. He sat on the edge of his bed worrying his lip. When he heard the outer door creak he stood up and waited for the man he loves to enter.

When Severus opened the door he almost dropped the potion filled flask he was carrying. The sight waiting for him, on his bed, was one he had only seen before in his dreams. While Alex was quite slender he was also very toned. Severus couldn't wait to have those strong arms holding him tight. He realized he had been standing in the doorway transfixed so he quickly moved inside the room, shutting the door.

"Alexander you are perfect."

Alex grinned sheepishly. "This is the rest of your Christmas gift." He said, indicating his body. "My heart is already yours and I want to give you the rest of me."

Severus set the potion down on the dresser and began removing his own robes. "I see we have managed to get each other the same gift then. Although yours is better wrapped."

Alex would have chuckled at that statement had Severus not finished removing his clothes at that point. Instead he found that he couldn't speak at all. He trembled slightly as he looked over the perfect body before him. Severus was slender but strong. His body well muscled. He couldn't wait to have Sev's strong arms holding him tight. "I think yours is wrapped perfectly Severus."

They approached each other swiftly capturing each others mouth in a searing, desperate kiss. During their kissing Alex moved them towards the bed and then fell back onto it, pulling Severus on top of him. Neither one knew exactly what to do, as it was the first time for both, but they both knew it would hurt and they both knew that they wanted it anyway. Severus stood up briefly to grab the potion he had gotten. When he noticed the curious look in Alex's eyes he explained. "It's a combination of lubricant and a pain potion. It isn't very strong because I don't want either of us pushing ourselves further than we ought, but it will take much of the edge off."

That night they both gave themselves fully to the other. They both felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Mostly pain. But to them it didn't matter because it was what they wanted. The strong arms of the other to hold them even though they had their own strong arms. The piercing gaze of the other that glazed over as the pleasure washed over them. And they'll never forget the look of pain on the other that made them want to stop but their lover urging them on. They knew the pain would lesson over time and that they would be left with mostly pleasure. They held each other tightly that night as they slept peacefully.

* * *

Back in 1997

Severus shuddered as he tossed back another shot of firewhisky. It was like this most Christmases. He would drown in thoughts of the one perfect time in his life. It was almost like it wasn't his life at all. He could hardly picture someone so perfect willing to be with him night after night. Sometimes he wondered if it had all been a dream and that Alex never existed. There were many times that he actually thought he had been in a coma that year and it had all been a dream. The only thing that kept him from disregarding every moment of that year was the peculiar necklace he still wore to this day. He rubbed his thumb gently over the snake pendent. He swore he felt it move sometimes, maybe even hiss. There were a couple of moments in his life that he had been close to death and his body became surrounded by a green light. His injuries would lesson and he would be able to walk back to the castle instead of lying in a pool of his own blood, at the edge of the apparation ward.

He knew it all couldn't have been a dream because he still had the gift Alex gave him. But he often wondered if Alex's eyes were really as green as he remembered or if his hair was as silky as he remembered. Looking back at what Harry Potter looked like the day he disappeared he decided that yes, his eyes were that green and his hair that silky. He couldn't wait to look into those eyes again and touch that hair.

He downed another shot and winced as it burned on the way down.

At the same time at the Burrow, Hermione had joined the Weasley's festivities. She and Ron had to bite their tongues when their siblings started remembering Harry. All they could do was console them. Ron's parents now knew the truth, but were sworn to secrecy. It was a bitter Christmas with everyone remembering Harry. Eventhough four of them knew the truth they still missed him terribly. And there was no guarantee that Harry would make it back to this time. A chirp was heard as a white owl flew in through the window. The Weasleys had adopted Hedwig after Harry disappeared. Mrs. Weasley softly stroked the owl's feathers.

Remus Lupin celebrated Christmas alone in his chambers. Not unlike Severus Snape, he was tossing back shots of firewhisky.

* * *

****

A/N

- NC17 version will be available soon at the glassesreflect and HarryXSnapeML yahoo groups. 


	16. Meet the Parents

****

Disclaimer - I wish.

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 16 - Meet the Parents

All too soon the Christmas holidays ended, leaving Alex and Severus frustrated for the increased lack of privacy. As the emerald-eyed teen lay back in his bed he reminisced over the passed couple of weeks.

The next morning after their first lovemaking session they were both sore and stiff but it felt as if they were closer than they ever had been. It was as if they had a special connection now, as if they could feel each other even though they weren't in the same room. Currently Severus was in the potions classroom doing research. It was part of the process to start an apprenticeship after school. Two nights a week now Severus would spend two hours brewing advanced potions.

Alex frowned slightly as he thought about how much he missed Severus on those nights but it quickly turned to a smile as he remembered the other nights of the week. It didn't take long for their lovemaking to turn more pleasurable. It always hurt at first but after doing it a couple of times a week they were able to discover things they hadn't known at first, like perfecting their aim to send waves of pleasure through the other. Alex began biting his lower lip as he thought about the things he felt when Severus was angled just so. Biting his lip didn't help as he started becoming aroused just thinking about it. He willed it to go away, as Severus wouldn't return for another hour and a half.

The rest of the students returned including the Gryffindors and they made life much harder for he and Sev. They had to find different places to be together. The room of requirement and a special little nook near the quidditch pitch were becoming favorite spots. _'Dammit'_ he cursed, as he tried not to think about sex. He was now fully aroused again. He decided he could definitely get it up again later and took care of it himself.

__

'Okay, now I can think more clearly.'

Of course, now he was tired so he drifted off to sleep quickly.

That's how Severus found him later. He smiled as he looked at his lover. He placed a kiss on his forehead and went to bed.

The following morning, a cold January one at that, they bundled up in their heavy winter robes and headed for breakfast. They sat down next to each other in their usual spot and put finishing touches on their homework as they ate. Suddenly Alex heard a whispered spell but was too late to warn Severus as a jet of red light hit him. Severus sat shocked for a moment but noticed the marauders standing near the doors and sent them a glare. He scowled and turned to Alex when he heard his lover's intense laughter. "What is it?"

Alex grinned and stopped laughing long enough to speak. "You do not look good with red hair Sev."

Severus conjured a mirror and looked at himself before sneering and began eating once again.

Alex knew why they didn't even try to get him. They had yet to hit him with any trick spell of theirs. His ears and magic field were too well tuned for that, spotting a prank a mile away. He smiled and began eating once again. When he took a sip of his pumpkin juice he felt a tingling sensation and furrowed his brow. He quickly spit out the rest of his juice. Severus quickly looked over when he saw juice go flying and began chuckling. He conjured a mirror again and handed it to Alex. "Well you certainly don't look good with gold hair. I would have smelled that potion right away. I guess they found your weakness, we'll have to work on that."

For a week they walked around with red and gold hair until it wore off. They soon got over it and laughed with everyone else. Alex had to give it to his dad; they exploited both boys' weaknesses well. Severus definitely didn't look good with red hair though. Alex thought gold didn't look half-bad on himself though. One night, as he waited for Severus to come back from the potions classroom he carved into his bed,

__

Severus Snape does not look good with red hair.

Alex.

He carved it at the foot of his bed near the bottom. He figured future Slytherins might get a kick out of picturing their professor with red hair.

They did get the Gryffindors back though. One day all of the seventh year Gryffindor boys ended up with green hair during lunch. It stayed like that all through January.

February brought with it bitter cold temperatures and everyone had to stay inside the castle. Fires roared in every grate and a nasty flu went through the population. For a week almost everyone had steam coming out of their ears at some point. Severus was staying later and later with his research. Alex was rarely awake when he got back. Half way through February one night Severus came in carrying a school owl. He shook Alex to wake him up.

"What is it? Is it morning?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, but I want to show you something."

Alex took a minute to stretch and sit up in bed. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the owl. Severus put the owl on his bed and pulled a flask from his pocket. It contained a bright blue fluid. He poured some down the owl's beak and then pointed his wand at him saying "Abuto Unum Aera Minuo". The owl disappeared.

"What did you do?"

"I sent it back in time. This is the potion you need to get home."

Alex frowned. "Thanks, but I'm not going home. And how can you be sure it worked?"

"Because I remember this very owl sitting in the middle of my bed this time last year. He was a little out of it and I took him to the owlery."

"I see. I'm still not going home though."

"I understand that, but it's nice to know though. What if something happens and you have to go home. It would be nice to have the option."

Alex took the flask and put it in his dresser. "I suppose. But nothing short of death could make me leave you." He stood up and kissed his lover.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too."

That weekend most of the school turned out for the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw quidditch match. It was important for the Slytherins as well because they were currently close to Gryffindor in points. If Ravenclaw won then Gryffindor would have to beat them next month by more than a hundred points.

Severus and Alex sat in the front row of the Slytherin section and cheered loudly for Ravenclaw. Alex could definitely see where he got his abilities from. His father was a great quidditch player as he zoomed around with the quaffle. Unfortunately for him their seeker wasn't so good and Ravenclaw caught the snitch quite early on winning 170 to 50. That meant Gryffindor would have to beat them by more than seventy points given the spread of the game.

Alex looked over to Severus when he heard him groan. "What is it? Ravenclaw won!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked over to the Gryffindor section. "It looks like we are having a Potter family reunion."

"We are?" Alex tried to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yea, over there in the second row are Potter's parents. They must have come to see Dumbledore and stayed for the game." Severus began descending the stairs on the stands.

Alex crinkled his forehead as he though hard about what to do. He had always wanted to meet his grandparents. They might be really nice. And they weren't around in his time at all. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Alex looked across the pitch and saw the Potter's heading towards the gates to leave.

"Sev, I'll meet you inside later. I have to do something."

Severus looked questioningly but just gave Alex a kiss before heading inside the castle. Once he was out of view Alex took off in the direction of his grandparents. He caught up to them just as they opened the door to a carriage.

"Excuse me, Mister and Misses Potter may I have a word with you?"

The couple looked at his Slytherin scarf and at each other before nodding. Mister Potter closed the door to the carriage and the three of them walked over to a bench that was nearby. Alex took a moment to look over the couple. Mister Potter looked much like pictures he had seen of James when he was an adult. The only difference was that his grandfather's hair was a little longer and had some gray mixed in. His grandmother had long brown hair streaked with silver and brown eyes. She almost looked a bit like a grown up Hermione. They both looked very pleasant.

He looked at the ground and tried to summon up his Gryffindor courage. "Hi. You've probably heard of me. I'm the time traveler."

The Potters nodded their heads. "I believe James has mentioned you."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you because in the time I'm from you aren't around and I've always wanted to meet you."

They looked to each other and Mrs. Potter nodded to her husband. Mr. Potter answered. "Why us?"

"Can you promise me that you won't repeat what I tell you? It's very important and I haven't told James because I don't think he is ready for a secret this big. It could seriously mess with time."

"We won't repeat it to anyone. If it has to do with the future we wouldn't want to risk messing up time."

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "My real name is Harry Potter and I am James' son."

The Potters looked shocked. "But you're a Slytherin."

"Not in my time I'm not. I couldn't risk messing with my parent's future so I suggesting being put somewhere where I wouldn't interfere."

Mr. Potter bit his bottom lip much like Harry does. "James has been so awful to you."

Harry's green eyes clouded over. "Yes, he has. But I couldn't tell him. When I realized what year I was sent to I had hopes of getting to know my father but ... "

Mrs. Potter, who was used to comforting children wrapped her arms around Harry. "It's okay Harry. I'm so sorry James was mean to you."

Harry allowed tears to spill as his grandmother held him. She continued to comfort him for a few minutes. He felt silly letting himself be comforted by a stranger but this wasn't something he could talk to Severus about. He finally slowed his ragged breathing and wiped his face. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional. It's just that I thought he'd be different. I never really knew him."

The Potters exchanged confused looks. They knew their son wasn't perfect but they couldn't see him abandoning his son.

"Why didn't you know him?"

"I've already told you too much. Let's just say it involves Voldemort. I ended up being raised by an aunt."

"What about your mother?"

Harry just shook his head sadly. Mrs. Potter's heart went out to this boy who obviously had a rough life. If he was raised by an aunt then she and her husband were probably dead as well.

"Harry, I'm glad you stopped us. I'm glad that we've gotten to meet you as well. I'll write you. What is your name in this time?"

"Alex Campione. The headmaster made it up."

"Alright dear. We must be on our way but you'll definitely be hearing from me."

"Thank you." Harry hugged both of his grandparents tightly and watched them as they boarded the carriage and rode away. A couple more tears fell and he turned and went in the castle.

* * *

Back in 1997

Professor Snape was in the headmaster's office having tea. Harry was, as usual, at the forefront of his mind.

"Albus, look at me. I am old, wrinkled, and, well, ugly."

"Severus, you should know more then anybody about the cosmetic potions available. Besides that, Harry knew what you looked like when he went back in time. I'm sure he knew what he was saying when he promised you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later Albus, I have lesson plans to go over."

Albus' eyes twinkled. _'Everything will work out fine.'_

Severus stormed back down to his quarters in the dungeons. After trying to read the same sentence in his Potions Quarterly for a half an hour he switched to Everyday Potions for Everyday Problems. In there he found a potion to whiten his tea-stained teeth and to remove the potion stains from his fingers. He decided it was time to develop a knew potion to keep his hair from reacting with his potions. Maybe one less greasy.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

****

Disclaimer - Nope, not mine.

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 17 - Calm Before the Storm

Still in 1997

Draco Malfoy was just putting the finishing touches on his gelled back hair. Potions was his first class of the day so he gathered the appropriate books. Unfortunately his bottle of ink rolled to the floor and under his bed.

He scowled as he kneeled down to fetch the bottle. He just hoped that the house elves kept it clean enough under here. He felt around and his fingers closed around the bottle. As he retrieved it he noticed something written on the foot of his bed.

__

Severus Snape does not look good with red hair

Alex

Draco, being a Slytherin himself, knows that a Slytherin wouldn't have written that there without a reason. He was now determined to use this information for his own pleasure.

He entered the potion classroom and took his seat.

The whole class gasped when Professor Snape entered. Instead of his usual greasy black hair lying limp along his face it was shiny and silky looking. As he stormed in his hair billowed behind him much like his robes. He quickly quieted the class with a glare. He didn't change his teaching tactics any either, taking fifty points from Gryffindor by the end of class.

As they finished class for the day Professor Snape told them what to read for homework.

"Class dismissed." He scowled as he saw Draco Malfoy waiting behind. Needing to keep his cover often led to him talking with the children of death eaters in a pleasant way. He despised having to do so. Draco Malfoy was no exception.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

"Sir, when did you have red hair?"

Severus honestly couldn't remember the incident and told Draco that he had never had red hair.

"But, Alex said that you don't look good with red hair."

__

'Alex. Dammit Alex I should have known you wouldn't let that prank end. Twenty years later it comes back to haunt me. Insufferable brat.'

"Ah yes Draco, I remember now. It was a prank in my seventh year. A Gryffindor gave me red hair."

"Who is Alex?"

Severus stood up, pacing. _'If Draco asks his father about Alex he will surely tell him about all of the times the Dark lord cursed the name Alex.' _So he said what he had to.

"Alex was a friend of mine in school. But he turned down the dark lord and was a muggle-loving fool so we stopped speaking to each other."

Draco pondered this and excused himself. _'Let's see if Father remembers Alex.'_

* * *

Back in 1977

Alex's heart leapt into his throat as a snowy owl approached him when the mail arrived. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't Hedwig. Alex removed the letter from the owl and gave him a piece of bacon.

Across the hall Sirius, who was facing the Slytherin table tapped James on the shoulder. "Isn't that your mother's owl?"

James immediately looked up to see Alex feeding the owl bacon. "I .. Yes, it is."

James and Sirius stormed over to the Slytherin table and James snatched the letter from Alex.

__

Mister Campione,

I'm sorry but I cannot help you with your question. I don't know much about Norwegian Ridgebacks. May I suggest a friend in Romania?

Mrs. Lucille Potter

James chuckled. "You're asking my mother for advice on dragons? How did you even know that she works with magical creatures?"

Alex just glared and grabbed his letter. He blinked in surprise as the amount of writing quadrupled when he touched it. He quickly pocketed the letter to read later.

Severus watched the exchange with concern. _'Who would be writing Alex that James knows?'_

"Who's that from anyway?" Severus asked in a whisper.

Alex smiled. "Potters mum. She's helping me with some research."

Severs scowled and pushed his other questions away for now.

That evening as Severus was doing more potions research, Alex pulled out the letter.

__

Dear Alex,

I can't say how incredible it was to meet you. I'm wondering by your eye color if James finally gets the girl he's been pining over. You probably shouldn't tell me though. While you don't look exactly like James, his father has a brother with longer hair and you and he are remarkably similar. I'm surprised James hasn't figured it out already. He always has been too blinded by house prejudices. I must say that those prejudices stem from his Uncle David who is Gryffindor to the core and often taunts James about beating Slytherin. I try to discourage him as much as I can.

I know you can't tell me much about your life so why don't you think up some questions to write me about. I'd be happy to answer them. This letter is charmed so that only you can read it.

Be Safe,

Grandma (I always wanted to be called that.)

Alex put the letter in his trunk and wrote a reply basically asking various questions about his heritage. He went to the owlery and sent it off.

Over the next couple of months he continued to correspond with his grandmother and it proved extremely fascinating. He learned all sorts of things about his extended family. Come to find out, a great great aunt of his married Nicholas Dumbledore. The headmaster was actually a cousin of his.

As May rolled around there wasn't much time for anything. All of the teachers were drowning the students in homework to prepare them for the NEWTs. He and Severus still found time to date though. Every Hogsmead weekend they would spend all day together, shopping and dining. The little blue potion stayed in his nightstand. He knew that he would never leave of his own accord.

Quidditch practice also took up much of their time as the last match of the season, Gryffindor - Slytherin was approaching.

The last week of May was NEWT week and all of the seventh years were stressed out. They weren't only stressed about the NEWTs but also about what they'd do after school. Severus and Alex decided to rent an apartment together for a little while. It wasn't much but it was near the potions master Severus had been apprenticed to. Alex had no clue about what he should do. He just applied for a job at a quidditch store in the town they would be living in. It wasn't much but it would pay his half of the rent.

Naturally Alex felt he did well in his charms and DADA NEWTs. He also figured that he did well in potions. How could he not when he was studying with Severus? The man just knew way too much about potions. Severus figured he did well also. Alex had helped him with some of the charms he had problems with so his practical for that NEWT was flawless.

They still had almost a month of school left but it was laid back. Many of the things they were learning was extra material that the teachers wanted to go over but wasn't covered on the NEWTs. The Quidditch match was in a few days so they still had practice to go to.

On Saturday, June 3 Alex and Severus were relaxing by the lake after a grueling practice. They thought the captain was crazy. Gryffindor would have to win by alot to get the quidditch cup. And since Alex was sure to catch the snitch...

The boys were startled when a colorful blur flew towards them. The phoenix landed on the ground in front of them and dropped a piece of parchment. Alex picked it up.

__

Misters Campione and Snape,

Please report to my office when you finish reading this.

Headmaster Dumbledore

The pair looked at each other before quickly heading back into the castle.

"Thank you for your timely arrival. Please have a seat. Your not going to like what I say but it is for the best." He paused briefly. "Alexander, it's time for you to go home."

Both boys were in shock. Alex's face turned from pale to blue to red in seconds. "What do you mean I have to go home? How did you even..." Alex looked over to Severus who silently shook his head.

"Alex, it is something that must happen. You cannot stay here forever. If you stay any longer it will only make it worse. I should never have let you stay this long. When I was informed that Severus had finished his research on this potion I wanted to call you straight away but your professors suggested that I let you stay till you take your NEWTs."

Alex, who's face was still red with rage, approached the headmaster. "I'm not going back. I belong here."

"No Alex, you don't. You can do this peacefully or not. You must go back. If you don't go back it could cause a paradox. You certainly must leave before you risk seeing yourself and you might once you go out into the world when school is out."

"But I haven't been born yet."

"Well you would have to leave by then. It will be much harder then though. You should do it now. You will do it now. It is my responsibility to make sure that my students don't do anything to harm themselves and that's what would happen."

Alex knew that he couldn't out debate the headmaster so he lowered his head in defeat. "Can we at least have another week?"

"I will give you one more night. Tomorrow morning I must send you back."

That night Severus and Alex went to the room of requirement. They both walked past it three times wishing for what they needed, a perfect room for their last night together. When the entered Severus pulled Alex to the bed and started kissing him right away. At first Alex responded to the kiss but before they could get too far he pushed him away slightly.

"We need to talk first. I'm worried about going back."

Severus pushed a stray lock of hair behind Alex's ear. "Just find me, my future self. I will be waiting for you."

"I don't expect you to wait for me Severus. It will be a long time before you see me again."

"I don't care how long it is I will wait for you."

"No Severus, I won't let you. I want you to live a happy fulfilled life. With no one else in your life you'll become ... Just don't, don't wait for me. I don't want to cause you so much pain."

"Alex, I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I love you. Even if my future self is involved with someone, which he won't be, he will still be there for you."

"Thank you Severus. Can you promise me one thing?" Severus nodded. "When you figure out who I really am, don't freak out."

Severus smiled. "I wouldn't freak out. It doesn't matter what your real name is. To me you will always be Alex. Whatever past we had in the future is behind us. When you get back we will start anew. I just hope you will still want me. I doubt I'll be as strikingly handsome as I am now."

Alex smiled weakly and drew Severus into a kiss. "Remember, I already know what you look like in the future and I still will want you. As long as you don't color your hair red, that is. You know, I could just run away with you now. I've already taken my NEWTs so we could go far away."

Severus thought about it briefly. "You can't Alex and you know that. Dumbledore would find you. He knows best. You should go back. At least you'll get to see your friends again. I'm sure they miss you."

The two Slytherins stared at each other for a moment before meeting in a desperate kiss. Both of their bodies immediately responded. Their lovemaking had never been like this before. So heated and desperate. Harry knew he would be a bit sore the next day but he didn't care. They stayed up most of the night talking and cuddling in between experimenting with the other's body. Severus took an hour just to memorize Alex's body with his eyes and hands. He never wanted to forget this perfect body combined with a strong will. He knew that he'd never meet anyone like Alex ever again and that he would wait for his lover to come back to him. He didn't care if it was fifty years.


	18. The Storm

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

Chapter 18 - The Storm

The following morning Alex was pleased to feel a warm body pressed up against him. He just wished that it could last longer. A moment later Severus began to stir, wrapping his arms around Alex and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Please tell me that it isn't morning yet."

Alex sighed and wrapped a leg possessively around Severus. "It is. I suppose we should meet the headmaster before he finds us."

Severus grimaced as he pulled away to go to the loo. Alex did the same and after they had each showered and dressed they left to meet the headmaster.

About ten paces down the hallway Severus gasped. Alex turned to him to see him touch his left forearm.

"I have to go. I .. I wanted to ... "

Alex swallowed. "Just go to him. I will stall the headmaster. He'll understand. I won't leave before you come back."

Alex watched as Severus hurried off towards the dungeons. Alex himself took the same path but at a slower pace. When he got to the dorm all of the student death eaters were gone already. He went to his trunk and started going through his things. He knew he could only take with him what he could hold so he put on his best new robes that he had bought just before Christmas and then put his school robes back on over top, putting his letters from the Potters in his pocket. His wand holster, as always, was securely in place. He grabbed the blue potion from his nightstand and headed towards the infirmary where he would meet the headmaster.

"Mister Campione, I thought Severus would be accompanying you."

Alex motioned for the headmaster to follow him inside. "He was called sir. Can I wait until he gets back?"

Albus nodded and they sat down in a couple of chairs next to a bed. "Alex, I need to know how many years to send you."

"Twenty years sir. But you can't tell anyone."

"I've instructed Professor Flitwick to Obliviate that little piece of information from me when I'm done. I won't remember myself."

Alex nodded satisfied.

They sat there in a companionable silence for about twenty minutes when a pale Severus rushed in. "Sir, the Dark Lord instructed us to remain indoors this week. He plans to attack the school. He has instructed us to join in the battle once he has breached the castle."

"Thank you Severus. We will be ready when he arrives. Just stay indoors with the rest. Are you ready Alex?"

Alex looked nervously between the headmaster and Severus before running to Severus and holding him in a tight embrace. "Severus, I love you. Don't forget that. Don't forget me."

"I won't. I never could forget you. I love you more than life. I'll be there for you." Severus had to fight to keep back the tears that were threatening. He had to stay strong for Alex. He had to assure Alex that he'd be okay.

The headmaster cleared his throat and the boys separated. "Alex, the potion?"

Alex nodded and pulled out the potion. He glanced around one last time before gulping it down. "Severus, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Severus nodded and opened the door to leave. He was knocked to the ground as Professor McGonagall barged in.

"Albus, Albus... He's ...You know who ... He's here ... Gryffindors .... quidditch practice..."

Alex and the headmaster both figured out what she was trying to say. Voldemort is here and the Gryffindors are outside at quidditch practice. Alex bolted. He could here the headmaster calling out to him.

"Alex. Stop. Stay in the infirmary."

Alex was way ahead of him though. He bolted out the main doors and ran towards the quidditch pitch. He could see a group of robed figures surrounding the Gryffindors. They appeared to be binded together. His only thought was that he needed to be faster. He noticed the broom shed. _"Accio broom" _He jumped onto the school broom as it arrived and bolted for the pitch. As he approached he pointed his wand at the quidditch team. He could see the terrified look on their faces. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

He breathed a sigh of relief as the Gryffindors levitated way above the field. He pointed them towards the front of the castle and set them down there. He landed in front of them.

"Go inside. You'll be safe there."

James, being James, stepped forward. "No, he only caught us by surprise that time. We're staying."

Alex nodded and then turned to face Voldemort and his death eaters that were approaching. Soon curses were flying everywhere and Alex was dodging this way and that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Voldemort had Sirius cornered. He took off in that direction and got between the two.

"Sirius, run." Sirius stubbornly shook his head and stepped up beside Alex. Alex's blood ran cold as Voldemort let out a loud cackle. "Stupid boy." He said, looking at Alex. "How dare you wear the colors of my house. I don't know how you got so powerful for a muggle-loving fool. _Accipere Potentia_."

A red jet of light came from Voldemort's wand. Alex tried to dodge the curse but collided with Sirius. The curse hit him on the side. He froze as the curse hit him. The red light surrounded his body but quickly turned into the gold color he had seen at the end of his fourth year. Suddenly the light turned green and then shot back at Voldemort immobilizing him as well. The green seemed to grow brighter and then came back to Alex, enveloping his body once more. A searing pain gripped his whole body and then he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Severus, who had been watching from the doors to the castle, gasped when he heard the spell. It was a powerful power-draining spell. He had never heard of it doing that before though. It had appeared to reverse, affecting the Dark Lord instead. _'Must have been the potion.' _he thought. Now he watched as both men fell to the ground. He rushed over to Alex as fast as he could and followed the headmaster, carrying Alex, to the. He laid him on a bed and Madame Pomphrey began her scans. After several agonizing minutes she turned to Albus and Severus.

"We are just going to have to wait and see. Right now he's not responding to anything but he doesn't appear to be dying either, although that's not certain. I'm not sure what the curse did but he seems to have been overloaded with magical energy. I'm not sure of the lasting effects, though I expect him to be out of sorts for a week or so at least. That's if he recovers."

The headmaster nodded. "I can't tell you exactly what happened Poppy but I will tell you that he received some of Voldemort's power. Some death eaters portkeyed him away. Unfortunately Voldemort will be fine in a few days as he can get his power else ware."

Severus stood there in silence for a few minutes, taking in the scene in the infirmary. Several other people were rushed in that had been hit by a curse or two. It appeared that Potter and Black had been hit with the cruciatus curse as they were shaking badly. He noticed that Madam Pomphrey was busy with other patients so he grabbed the correct potion from her stores and poured it into two cups. He carried the first one to James and brought it to his lips.

"You'd better not poison me Snape."

Severus just shook his head as he tilted the cup up, pouring its contents into the Gryffindor. He may not like Potter but no one deserved to feel the effects of that curse. He grabbed the other cup and gave it to Sirius. He watched the two as their color returned and he turned to walk away. He swore he heard a faint "Thanks Snape."

Without anything else he could do he went to Alex's side and sat beside him, holding his hand. He mindlessly stroked it and squeezed. He didn't notice the headmaster standing before him until he spoke.

"I'll need you to make more of that blue potion for Alex. I must finish what I started when he wakes up."

Severus looked away, nodding blankly. _'How can the headmaster worry about sending Alex back when we don't even know if he'll wake up?' _

Three nights later he was called by the Dark Lord. He grabbed the portkey with the others and scowled as he appeared in front of the monster. He went through the motions of kissing his hem and standing back. He noticed that this was a full meeting. Many adult death eaters could be seen. The inner circle was gathered in front.

The Dark Lord stood up and sent a look that could kill to each of the students. "I want to know the name of the student I cursed on Sunday."

Everyone looked at each other. One of the other robed figures raised its arm.

Voldemort stormed over to the figure. "This isn't school. Who was it?"

A calm voice replied. "Alexander Campione. The time traveler."

The Dark Lord sneered at her and headed strait for Severus. "What do you have to say Severus? And make it good."

Severus had to keep himself from trembling under the monsters gaze but smoothed his voice as he replied. "I had no idea he opposed you. He didn't even know of you before. I was going to approach him soon but he said that he was going back to his time."

"I don't care for your excuses Severus." He hissed. "We can't let him go back to his own time with the power he has. You, Severus, will kill him. I'm sure you can put together a suitable poison. Do no fail me Severus. _Crucio_."

Severus fell to the ground with the burning pain coursing through his body. It felt like hot knives were cutting into him. He knew he screamed aloud as he writhed on the ground. The curse ended a minute later leaving him lying on the ground panting. The same student that had spoken before stepped forward. The Dark Lord approached him.

"What is it now?"

"I don't think Severus should be trusted with killing Campione."

"And why is that?"

"They are lovers, master."

"Is that true Severus?"

"Yes, my lord."

The Dark Lord smiled, if you could call it that. "Well then. I suppose your classmates will have to take care of this problem themselves." Voldemort stepped closer and grasped Severus' chin in his hand. "And once that problem is taken care of .... Hmm... Maybe you'll be good for more than just potions. Yes, you'll do." He turned to face everyone.

"Alex Campione must die. Take care of it. You are all dismissed."

The students portkeyed out and Severus went strait back to the infirmary and took up his position beside Alex, holding his hand.

* * *

Back in 1997

Severus Snape sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, remembering. He recalled all of the special moments he and Alex had shared. It made him feel warm to know that those memories would be fresh in Alex's mind. He wondered what Alex would want to do after school now. The shop he had applied to work at closed ten years ago. Of course Severus really didn't need his income supplemented anyway. He had inherited his parent's ancestral home fifteen years ago. That's where he spent his summers now. But he knew that Alex wouldn't want to live there without contributing financially. He would want to get a job somewhere. Severus picked up the Daily Prophet that was lying beside him and began circling job openings that Alex might like. Keeping busy with little things like this kept him from wondering too often about whether or not Alex would still want him.

* * *

Accipere Potentia = Take in power. (I hope)


	19. Visitors

**Disclaimer - I only own the plot. Not the characters.**

****

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 19 - Visitors

While Severus sat next to Alex, he began rubbing gentle circles on the back of Alex's hand. Oh how he hoped that Alex would wake up soon. If he wakes up then he'll recover. He just needs to wake up.

He let go of the hand as he realized that he needed to tell the headmaster that Voldemort had ordered the death eaters to kill Alex. He leaned over and brushed his lips over Alex's. "Please wake up Alex. I'd rather you were back in your time than lying so still in this bed. Wake up."

The following morning Severus returned to the infirmary, but was stopped from entering by his head of house.

"I'm sorry Mister Snape, but no one is allowed in."

Severus stood there fuming. He was about to demand or maybe even beg when the headmaster showed up. "Ah, Severus. I will escort you in. If Alex wakes up it will be because of the love from his friends."

Severus offered a small smile and followed the headmaster into the infirmary. He took up the seat beside the bed and grasped Alex's hand in his once again. "Sir, any word on when he may wake up?"

"It's all up to him now. He could wake up any minute or he may never awaken."

The hand Severus was holding twitched, causing him to jump up to look at his lover. "Alex?"

A groggy voice answered. "I prefer to wake up now rather than never, thank you." He managed a weak grin, but hadn't opened his eyes yet."

Severus' heart leapt. Alex would be okay. He squeezed his lover's hand. "Alex, I'm so glad you're okay. Now what kind of stupid Gryffindor stunt was that, running after the Dark Lord himself?"

Alex, who was still quite weak, chuckled softly. "Don't call me a Gryffindor, you Hufflepuff."

The headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling, as he quietly exited the room. Severus leaned down and kissed Alex and was surprised when the soft lips parted to let him in. He pulled away violently causing Alex to frown.

"What?"

Severus, who had taken a sip of water, replied. "There will be none of that till you've brushed. That mouth of yours has been closed for three days."

Alex managed to force his eyes open after that statement. "Three days? I've been out for three days?"

"Yes, you had me worried. We weren't sure that you would wake up."

Alex's voice became gravelly. "Why? What happened to me?"

Severus sat back down and explained their theory, that Alex received some of Voldemort's power. He explained how the potion might have altered the spell.

"Is that what that is? I feel this odd pulsing in my body. Almost as if my heart was thumping real hard, but I can tell it's not blood related. I guess that's my magic."

"That sounds right to me. We will have to ask Madame Pomfrey."

The lady in question showed up shortly after to check over her patient. "That feeling is normal dear. As your body adapts to the power increase the feeling will diminish. Physically, your body is fine so you may get out of bed, but you are not to leave this ward. While you could still perform magic right now, your body will adjust faster if you don't do any magic."

As soon as she left Alex asked Severus to help him get out of bed and to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, Alex emerged from the bathroom to be swept into a kiss. This time when he parted his lips Severus' tongue entered. He sucked eagerly but gently on the sweet tongue. The kiss broke when Alex's legs began to give out, so Severus helped him back to the bed.

After getting back into the bed, Severus began telling Alex about the death eater meeting he had attended and ordered Alex not to drink anything from anyone unless it's Madame Pomfrey. He left out the end of the meeting when Voldemort had shown a more nefarious interest in him. He didn't want to burden Alex with that.

A charm was added to the door of the infirmary to keep everyone out. Teachers knew how to get around it, though.

Later that evening Professor McGonagall stopped by the infirmary. What surprised Alex even more was the person she had in tow, James Potter. The dark-haired Gryffindor looked a little pale.

The transfiguration professor motioned James over to the bed. "I will leave the two of you alone."

James seemed very unsure about himself and stood there fiddling with the sleeve of his robe. "Campione, umm, I .. I wanted to thank you for saving Sirius the other day."

Alex was ready to come out with a biting comment about Gryffindors, but he bit it back. James actually seemed sincere for once. "It's okay Potter. You're welcome."

James, still fiddling with his sleeve, kept rambling on. "You see, Sirius is real important to me. He's my best friend." Alex thought he heard James mumble something about 'hard life' and 'bad family.' "You seemed just like one of us out there. A Gryffindor, I mean."

Alex smirked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, grinning. "I'm just joking. I'm glad you think of me that way. So, do you still think I'm a death eater?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry we gave you such a hard time. With the war it's hard to trust any of the Slytherins."

Alex nodded. He wasn't sure that he would ever accept James apology, but he would at least acknowledge it.

Professor McGonagall came back in escorting some more people that wished to see Alex. Alex could tell from James' face who they were.

"Mom? Dad?"

"James. What are you doing here?" Asked Mister Potter.

Alex smiled softly. "It seems saving Sirius opened some eyes."

The Potter's nodded knowingly. "Alex, how are you feeling? Albus sent us a letter explaining everything."

Before Alex could speak James rounded on his parents. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Alex and his grandparents looked at each other, searchingly. Alex nodded slowly, answering their unasked question.

"James, dear, have a seat." Said his mother, wrapping an arm around her son, who she figured would be upset by the news.

For the next ten minutes Alex explained how he came from the future and why he was in Slytherin in this time. He finished with. "James, I'm your son."

"My son? I .. You .. You're my son? In the future?" He managed to squeak out.

"Yes, I am. That's how I knew so much about you and your friends. That's why my patronus is what it is." Alex's voice trailing off.

James seemed more lost and unsure then when he had walked in earlier. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or scream. "I dueled my own son? You're .. You're so powerful. Well at least we know why you're so good at quidditch. What am I like in the future?"

Alex looked down at his hands. "I can't tell you about the future. I've already said too much."

James nodded his head. The four of them talked for another hour or so, Alex telling James nothing too specific, but talking about his friends and school life. He was careful not to mention the future of the marauders or his home-life. Then the Potters announced that they had to leave. They hugged James and then Alex, saying good-bye. Just as they turned to go Alex stopped them. "I thought you should know that I'll be leaving soon. I probably won't see you again."

His grandparents nodded glumly. "We will miss you. Good luck in the future."

The three Potters left, leaving Alex in his solitude. If he went back soon this could be the last time that he ever saw another relative of his ever. The thought bothered him more than he realized.

He sat back in bed feeling oddly numb. His concentration grew as he heard the door from the hallway open. It was McGonagall again, this time with Peter Pettigrew in tow. "Mister Campione, Peter would like a word with you." She turned and left the room.

Peter edged closer to the bed. Alex tried hard not to sneer at the rat-faced boy. "Pettigrew."

"Campione. I just wanted to thank you for ... for Sirius. Um..."

Alex noticed one of Peter's shaking hands reaching towards his glass of water sitting on the bedside table. Thoughts clicked in his head. Pettigrew. Rat. Traitor. Voldemort's order. Poison. Alex jumped up, willing his body to comply this one time. He leveled his wand at Peter. "Expelliarmus!"

He was shocked when Peter slammed up against the wall with a sickening crunch. Obviously his magical power had increased. The vial of poison shattered on the floor at Alex's feet. McGonagall rushed in, shock evident on her face. "Mister Campione, cursing a student, detention for a week once you are out of the infirmary." All of this was shouted while she attended to Pettigrew's injuries.

The headmaster showed up shortly afterward. "Alex, can you explain what happened here?"

All of the teachers who had now gathered leveled their eyes at Alex, who gulped. "I was laying in bed when Pettigrew came in and began to thank me for helping Sirius Black. As he was speaking a noticed him trying to put something in my water. That substance is the powder on the floor in front of my bed. He was trying to kill me."

The potions professor took out his wand and held it over the powder, scanning it. "It is a poison Albus."

The teachers all turned to the headmaster now. "I doubt that a sweet boy like Peter would have tried to kill Alex. Perhaps one of the Slytherins gave Peter the vial and told him it was something else for Alex. We will ask him when he wakes."

Alex laid in bed livid. _'How dare the headmaster try to blame one of the Slytherins.'_

The Slytherin head-of-house looked just as livid.

* * *

Back in 1997

Hermione took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Professor Snapes office. A deep, gravelly "Enter" responded so she did just that. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk grading exams.

"Sir, when is it that Harry leaves the past?"

"Soon."

She nodded as she took the seat in front of the desk. "I'm just worried about what will happen next. Everyone here thinks he's dead. I read in the archives that he did well in his NEWTs so I guess he'll take auror training."

Severus smirked, as he never recalled Alex posing that as a possible career. Of course that was a more Slytherin person than Miss Granger remembers.

"Miss Granger, I am really not sure what he will want to do when he gets back. He is not quite the same person that left. He is not the Gryffindor that left. He has been a Slytherin for the past year. He thinks a little differently. He's seen things from a different perspective. I know what he was planning on doing after school in my time, but that is not an option in this time."

Hermione nodded and brought her arms around herself. "Will he still want to be friends with a bunch of Gryffindors, sir?"

Severus had to hold back a chuckle. He could not believe how candid he had become with Harry's friends. It was as though they shared something special. Harry is that something special. "Yes, while he didn't get along with Gryffindors in my time, I'm sure he misses you and Weasley. He will still be your friend. He just might no longer tolerate Mister Weasley's comments about Slytherins."

"Thank you sir." She left with a wide grin on her face.

As the bushy-haired girl bounced out, Severus put his head in his hands and inhaled deeply. He must admit that he was just as worried as Granger and Weasley. What would Alex do when he got back here? He had just told Granger that he was sure that Harry would still be her friend. If he were telling that truth then, what would he do with an Alex that was twenty years younger than him and had little Gryffindor friends his age? Would he, Severus, want that? Were Harry's friends something he could deal with? Would Harry make separate time for him and his younger friends? And most importantly, would he even want this broken old, used-up man as anything, let alone a lover?


	20. It's Only Time

**Disclaimer - I own the plot, nothing but the plot, so help me.**

****

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 20 - It's Only Time

Still in 1997

After Severus was done sulking in his thoughts he pulled himself together. It wouldn't do to have Alex or, um, Harry see him like this. Leave it to the know-it-all Granger girl to make him think. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over him, melting away his worries. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. _'What's done is done. No use worrying now.' _He knew he had about an hour left, so he took his time in the shower. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or happy. His Alex was coming home tonight. "Dammit" he swore, he couldn't even figure out what to call the only man he'd ever loved.

He dried himself and picked out one of his better robes, a thin set that covered him well, but were rather form-fitting. _'These don't billow very well'_, he thought as he walked to the infirmary. _'But they don't make me look like an overgrown bat either,'_ he mused.

He entered the empty infirmary and walked to the private room in the back. He sat down on the empty bed and waited. He looked at his watch, _'30 minutes to go.'_

He was startled when the door opened. When he saw it was the headmaster he audibly sighed his displeasure. _'Couldn't the old codger just leave them alone?'_

"Ah, Severus, I thought you might be here. I suppose I will leave you to it then. Just let me know if he arrives safely. Oh, and Severus, Poppy will be busy for the next hour or so in the Great Hall."

The meddling headmaster had the nerve to whistle as he left the infirmary, leaving Severus to stew for the next ...... 28 minutes.

* * *

Back in 1977

After the teachers left the infirmary, the headmaster turned back to Alex. "Alex, we can't allow any more attempts on your life. You are well enough to leave now, and Severus has more of the potion ready for you. I will have him bring it here now."

Alex nodded glumly. "Sir, but what about Severus? What will Voldemort do once he realizes that I've left? I don't want Severus hurt."

"Severus will be fine, I assure you that. Delaying this won't help anyone."

Alex had known that he'd have to leave, but tonight was unexpected. "Sir, um, I know this really isn't one of your duties, but could you do a quick cleaning spell on me? I'm feeling rather icky."

He nodded and muttered a charm, waving his wand over Alex. Alex instantly felt better. The headmaster wrote out a short note and tapped it with his wand, making it disappear. Several minutes later Severus came in through the door, vial in hand.

"Thank you for coming quickly Severus. I was going to allow you one more day, but someone attempted to poison Alex. I think..."

The headmaster was cut off when Severus ran past him to Alex's side. "Someone tried to poison you? Are you okay?"

Alex smiled faintly. "I'm fine. I noticed it in time. You've taught me well."

While they talked, the headmaster wrote another short note and tapped it with his wand. Several minutes later Professor Flitwick entered the infirmary.

All of the clothing that Alex had layered on when the attack had happened was still in the infirmary with him, so he put it all back on. He made sure that he had his letters from the Potters and, of course, he fastened his holster to his arm. He stole one last kiss from Severus before following the headmaster into the private room in the back. He noticed the single tear that had leaked out onto Severus' cheek. Merlin, he wanted to go back and hold onto his lover. Dammit, if he could have one more night. But he knew that if he did have one more night he'd just want one more after that.

"Alex, this time no running off." Alex nodded. He closed his eyes as he tilted the potion to his lips. He swallowed painfully once before tilting the flask all the way back, draining it into himself. He felt himself starting to tremble as he waited for the headmaster to utter the curse.

"Alexander Nicholas Campione, you've made an impact on us all this year, and I'm going to miss you. Next week we will be presenting you with an award for special services to the school. I'm sure you'll get to see it in your own time."

"I'm sure you could tell from the disarming hex you used earlier that your magical power has significantly increased. You will need to find someone once you return to your time to help train you to better control it."

"Okay. Thank you headmaster. And, it was Pettigrew that...." Alex tried to squeeze in.

"Now, now Alex. I'm sure that Peter didn't know what he was doing. Are you ready?"

Alex nodded as he stood, facing the headmaster.

The headmaster raised his wand above his head and brought it down, pointing it at Alex.

"Abuto Viginti Aera Plures"

When the curse hit him, Alex suddenly felt dizzy as the feeling of weightlessness swept over him for the second time in his life.

-------------------

Still in 1977

Albus Dumbledore looked at the space that Alex Campione had occupied a moment earlier. He just hoped that everything had worked and that the boy was now twenty years in the future. He left the private room to see Filius and Severus standing there.

"Alex is gone. I believe it worked. Filius? The charm if you will."

Severus watched as Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at the headmaster. He cast a memory charm, directing it to wipe out any information regarding the number of years in the future Alex had been sent. He reapplied the charm and locked it, so that it would take a master charm breaker to even attempt to break it. The headmaster's eyes glazed over and he felt slightly confused for a moment.

"Splendid Filius. I'm guessing it worked."

-------------------

Back in 1997

As the weightlessness ended Alex felt himself pulled into a pair of strong arms that kept him from falling onto the hard stone floor. He was disoriented for a minute and stood still trying to figure out what had happened. He shook his head to clear it and was surprised when it hit against something solid behind him.

"Ouch!" A familiar voice spoke from over his shoulder. His thoughts began racing, those arms, that voice. He spun around quickly in the arms that held him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Standing before him, holding him, was an honest to goodness, full-sized, thirty-something Severus Snape. He tried to speak again, opening and closing his mouth.

For a moment he wasn't even sure it was the real Severus. The man hadn't uttered a single word, and Alex wasn't sure if he should expect a scathing remark or a profession of love. He continued watching the older man; it looked like he was trying to speak. As he felt the arms around him begin to tremble, he wrapped his own arms loosely around Severus' waist. Alex managed to softly squeak out one word. "Severus." When he spoke it he wasn't sure that it didn't come out as Parseltongue, as he almost hissed it, it was spoken so softly. He figured that Severus must have understood because the trembling increased, but the arms tightened around him.

Alex laid his head on the broad chest and felt a chin rest on top of his head. For ten minutes they must have stayed in that position. And it wasn't long before Alex felt the top of his head getting moist from tears. He knew that it took a lot for the younger Severus to cry, so for this grown man to cry..... He knew it must be taking a lot out of the man, so he would give Severus all the time he needed to deal with this. He could only imagine the state he'd be in if he were separated from Severus for twenty years.

The arms around him grew tight and strong once again, and he knew that Severus was beginning to be okay now. He slowly backed away enough to look into the man's eyes. The onyx eyes were framed in a puffy redness. Severus opened his mouth again to speak, and this time it worked. "Harr..."

"Shh.." His first word was cut off when Alex raised his finger to his lips. "I'm not ready to be him yet. Let me be Alex for one more night. Please?" Alex's eyes locked onto Severus beseechingly, his voice strained with need. "For both of us. I...I just want to be with you."

It seemed like the right words to say as Severus' mouth descended on his. Gods, a kiss had never tasted this good. Severus' lips were slightly thinner, but much softer than his younger counterpart's. And Merlin did the man smell great. He had a musky scent that the younger Severus hadn't fully developed yet, and it went straight to Alex's groin. He parted his lips, granting Severus access, but he didn't want to push the man. He did all of the inviting, but he let Severus direct. He wasn't disappointed as a warm wet tongue met his. Severus seemed to be trying to remember the taste of him during the kiss, as his tongue explored Alex's mouth. His body shuddered briefly when Severus' tongue softly slid over his lips. They were both gasping to catch their breath when the kiss ended. Severus arms had yet to remove themselves from Alex since he arrived.

They both just stood there breathing heavily. Severus still had yet to utter more than half a word.

"Alex, are you sure? I'm much older now."

"I'm sure. I knew how far in the future I was going. I don't intend to stop loving you just because you're a little older than me now."

Severus didn't respond with words, but handed Alex something he hadn't seen in several months, his invisibility cloak. He draped it over himself and waited for Severus to lead the way somewhere, his chambers perhaps. Severus instead lifted up the cloak and climbed under it himself. He almost smiled as he picked Alex up.

"You are still recovering Alex. Or had you forgotten that?"

Alex smiled back as Severus carried him all the way to the dungeons. Once they were in his private rooms, Severus laid Alex down on the sofa. He immediately left to grab some potions.

"Severus?" Alex inquired, as he started peeling of his multiple layers of clothing.

"Alex, I ... why are you getting undressed?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I was only wearing three layers of robes." He said sarcastically. "What's the potion for?"

Severus set the green potion on the table next to Alex. "I had twenty years to develop a potion to help you deal with the increased power. I created this about two years after you left. Now, drink up."

Alex took the potion and swallowed it, making a face at the poor taste. Instantly the thumping subsided. His whole body felt re-energized. He was now down to one robe as he lunged off the sofa into Severus' arms. "Severus, if anything you're more perfect then you were in the past. I love you."

Alex plunged his tongue into Severus' mouth and pressed up against him. He had to have felt his state of arousal by now. Severus gasped and at the same time Alex felt that Severus was clearly aroused as well. "Do you have a bed in this room of yours?"

Severus smiled as he began kissing Alex again, leading them towards the bedroom. Alex hardly noticed he was being lead anywhere until the back of his legs hit the edge of a bed, laying back onto it. He scooted himself up into the middle of the bed and set to undoing this last robe that was covering him. Once he was down to just his underwear he looked over to Severus, who had already removed his robe and gotten under the covers. Alex frowned slightly, he wanted to see this older body of Severus'. But, the frown changed to a smile as he climbed under the covers himself.

Alex quickly rolled over to place himself in Severus' arms. Instead of plunging right back into that mouth, he began trailing kisses along his jaw-line. Alex smiled as he watched Severus' eyes flutter closed and move his head back, urging Alex's mouth down to his neck. Not to disappoint the older man, Alex moved down to his neck and began sucking on the sensitive skin.

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Severus and rolled the two of them over, putting Severus on top. "Make love to me Severus."

Severus blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Are you ..."

"Yes. Please Severus."

"Alex, after the way I've treated you all these...."

"Severus!" Alex said, in a pleading voice. "I knew who you were and how you had treated .... treated me before. Dammit, I don't blame you."

Severus, now assured of himself and Alex's love, made love to the man he had missed for twenty years. Severus soon lost control and let pleasure overtake his senses. As Alex laid next to him he couldn't help but think about what tomorrow would bring. He was still very much aroused and uncomfortable, but decided that tonight was all about Severus, not him. So, he was surprised when Severus took care of his problem.

After that Alex had no need for thoughts as he latched onto his lover and fell soundly asleep.


	21. The Morning After

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

****

Chapter 21 - The Morning After

After the warm reunion they shared, neither wizard slept well that night. Alex kept waking, the strange scents and unfamiliar bed keeping him from sleeping deeply. He noticed that Severus also kept turning in his sleep. This most recent time Alex awoke he could tell it was getting close to morning so he didn't even try to fall back asleep. He rolled on his side to face Severus, this older Severus that had held him with such need the previous night. _'Maybe that's why Severus was having such a hard time sleeping now.' _Twenty years is an awfully long time to

go without seeing somebody or being able to interact with them.

He looked closely at the man beside him. He still very much resembled his seventeen year old self, if Alex looked deep enough. It seemed that sleep seemed to smooth out the stern professor's harsh features.

Severus' hair wasn't as free-flowing anymore like it used to be in 1977, it seemed to clump together more now. Although, now that Alex remembered back to his own earlier years here, the professor's hair didn't seem quite as greasy as he remembered it being.

But, of course, Harry bloody Potter couldn't stand the git and probably made things out to be worse then they really were.

Looking back to Severus' face, there was no sneer or smirk upon those soft, thin lips he had felt on him last night. The nose now showed the signs of having been broken at some point after seventh year. He would have to ask about that.

Alex just hoped that Severus' passion last night would be long-lasting, and that it had meant something to him. Many things could have changed about Severus in the last twenty years. Was last night about continuing their relationship in this time, or was it just because Severus missed him and had pent up desires or fantasies about their time together? The younger wizard closed his eyes, leaning back against the ornately carved headboard. Was he just a fantasy in the eyes of this older Severus, or could there really still be a place for Alex in his life? His heart was the easy part. But his life, and things like real life would make this relationship a difficult one. Alex wasn't so naive as to think everything would be perfect.

He finally broke from his thoughts as Severus began to stir and finally opened his eyes. They both stared at each other a bit.

Severus opened his mouth to speak. "Alex, I..."

Alex didn't like the uncertainty in Severus' eyes. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on the wizard. "Severus, it's okay. Trust me, I'm just as uncertain about this as you are."

Severus grunted, pushing his emotions below the surface. "That's quite uncertain then. The bathroom is down the hallway on the right. We will discuss things when we are both ready for the day."

They both went through the process of showering and getting dressed before sitting together in front of the fireplace.

Alex couldn't stand sitting in silence any longer so he cleared his throat lightly. "Severus, um, can I, may I still call you that?"

Severus' voice sounded tight as he answered. "Yes, yes, of course."

While Alex wasn't sure that he wanted answers, he decided he needed to ask. "When am I exactly? Was I gone the same amount of time that I was there?"

"Yes, you were. It is late June here. Just as it was when you... When you left."

"So, does everyone know where I was?" Alex's voice was shaking and unsteady.

"The order, Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley know the truth. The rest of the wizarding world believes you dead, including the Dark Lord."

"Oh."

"Now, Alex, you must decide what to do. Trust me when I say that the Dark Lord was upset that _'Alex'_ had gotten away from him. And, I doubt that he has simply forgotten about you. You don't forget a wizard that has absorbed some of your powers. My opinion is that it would be best to reappear as Harry Potter and say that you were in some sort of stasis all that time."

Alex nodded slowly. It seemed like a good idea to him.

He was getting nervous at the cold exterior Severus had erected, being used to the younger Severus' emotional face. He decided to be blunt. "What about us Severus?"

Severus inhaled sharply and turned to face Alex fully. He wasn't comfortable anymore having his emotions in plain sight, but he knew that he was giving Alex the wrong impression. So, he relaxed his face before answering as truthfully as possible. "Alexander, I've had twenty years to think over everything. If... If you will have me, I would like to make this work. I don't think that I could ever find someone like you. I believe that we still have much in common."

"It doesn't matter that I'm Harry Potter?" asked an unsure Alex.

"No. I've had all year to deal with that bit of information." Alex was pleased to see a playful smirk as Severus said that.

Alex smiled and pulled Severus to him, holding onto him tightly. "It will be such a relief to be able to tell you everything. I won't have to hide anything anymore." Suddenly Alex pulled back, shock clearly on his face.

"Where's your necklace? I don't remember seeing it last night either."

Severus pointed his wand at his chest a spoke a revealing charm. He then pulled the necklace outside of his robe. The snake instantly saw Alex and came to life.

~Master, how have you been? It's been so long. I thought you were dead. I only ever met one other speaker, but he was evil. No one could tell me anything about you. I thought you might be dead~

Before Alex answered the snake he had to explain to Severus what was going on.

"Severus, there are many things that I couldn't tell you about this necklace before. One of those things is that I can talk to it."

Severus nodded, he knew Harry Potter was a Parselmouth.

~I've been good. It hasn't been that long for me. I traveled through time~

~Yes, you are as I remembered you. You haven't aged~

Alex lifted his eyes to meet Severus'. "He's a bit more special than I told you before. He is not just a charmed necklace. He is the soul of a once living snake that was placed here by Salazar Slytherin to protect his wife. It is quite sentient."

Severus reached a hand up to touch the pendent, which instantly stilled. "I had wondered. I swore I saw him move sometimes." Wonder showed in his eyes.

Alex smiled as Severus' broad arms wrapped around him. Severus' husky voice whispered in his ear. "It is still the best gift I have ever received. It is my most prized possession. It has saved my life countless times."

"So what now?" Alex asked, timidly.

"Now Harry Potter must return," Severus said in a back to business tone. "I may still revert to calling you Alex in private though. And due to my duties I must still be nasty towards you. Luckily school ends in less than a week. I've made arrangements with Albus; we'll talk about them later."

"Severus, one last question. This is important." Alex paused for dramatics. "Who won the Quidditch match?"

Severus chuckled, breaking the tension that had plagued the morning conversation. "Those blasted Gryffindor's won, but we still got the Quidditch and House Cups."

"Excellent. So, should I just waltz into Gryffindor tower?"

Severus got a grand smirk on his face. "While I'd love to see that, I think the insufferable miscreants would attempt to hex you. Maybe I should walk you to the headmaster's office."

Alex nodded, but inside he was wishing he didn't have to face the headmaster. It was because Dumbledore didn't believe him that his parents died. Pettigrew could've been stopped before then.

Alex went to stand, but a hand on his arm stilled him. He looked back to his lover questioningly.

"I guess you are Harry from here on out. I love you H.. Harry."

Alex/Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I love you too Severus. Just because everyone will call me Harry doesn't mean I'll turn back into a Gryffindor."

Harry leaned down, capturing Severus' lips in a strong, bruising kiss. He pulled back, gasping for breath. "We'd better go now."

Severus stood. "Yes, we had."

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, throwing it over himself. It wouldn't do to have anyone else see him walking the halls. Severus held doors for him as they proceeded to the headmaster's office. Once they reached the door Harry removed the cloak.

The headmaster immediately strode over and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "We've missed you my boy. I'm glad you made it back safely."

The headmaster pulled back, looking at Severus with that infernal, knowing twinkle in his eyes. He ushered them in and sat behind his desk, Harry and Severus sitting opposite him.

"I imagine you are here to sort out what next to do?"

Both men nodded.

"Good, because I've planned it all out. Harry, I'm sure you remember the chamber off the side of the great hall. I would like you to go in there. Most students will arrive shortly for breakfast; and when they arrive I will make a little announcement."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of being announced in such a way, but he nodded none the less.

Severus draped the invisibility cloak back over Harry and walked with him from the headmaster's office to the chamber where he was to wait.

Severus turned to leave, but paused. "Harry, anything harsh that I say to you is just an act. Remember that."

Harry smiled as he pulled Severus to him. He pulled one of those thin lips slightly into his mouth, running his tongue along it. Severus inhaled sharply at the sensation and pushed Harry against the wall, deepening the kiss. Both were becoming aroused, but Severus ended the kiss.

"Expect a detention tonight Mister P ... Harry."

Harry smiled at the retreating form of his lover. He was glad that the man could no longer call him Mister Potter. He touched a finger to his now swollen lips and smiled. Outside the door he could hear the headmaster speaking.

"With less then a week left to this term at Hogwarts we must remember back to the first week. During this recent calm we must remember the attack that occurred earlier this year. As we all remember Harry Potter disappeared and has been believed dead. Last night, our missing student, classmate, and friend returned home."

Harry could hear the murmuring, almost shouting that took over the hall.

"We don't know exactly where he was, but he was in a sort of stasis. Now, he is not ready to be overloaded with questions, so I recommend that you interact calmly with him."

The door swung open and Harry looked out to see every face in the hall staring at him.


	22. Integration

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own the characters.**

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

Chapter 22 - Integration

  
_Previously - The door swung open and Harry looked out to see every face in the  
hall staring at him.  
_

Harry's gaze swept over the hall, searching for familiar faces. Having started with the head table he saw Severus' smirk, the headmaster's twinkling eyes, and the shocked expressions on many of the other teachers' faces. He then eyed-up the house tables. His eyes immediately connected with those of Ron and Hermione. Disregarding everyone else, he practically ran to them. Hermione and Ron were also coming around the table towards him.

Hermione reached him first, pulling him into a tight embrace. He could feel her body shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair as he whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her. Minutes later she pulled away, her face wet and red from crying.

"Harry, it's really you."

Harry was speechless. He looked behind Hermione at Ron, who was standing there stiffly. They stared at each other for a moment, but Harry decided for Ron by pulling him into a hug. They patted each other on the back and then separated.

"Good to see you mate."

It was rather awkward as the three of them stared at each other, wondering what else to say. There were a million questions running through Harry's mind. Instead he looked up to the head table. The headmaster motioned for him to be seated. He looked hesitant, throwing Severus an amused grin, as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed odd knowing that this exact spot was where his father used to sit.

He felt a slight tingling over his body. He looked down and noticed that he was now wearing Gryffindor robes. He glared at the headmaster. He would have to talk to the man soon about everything on his mind.

Every time he had looked up to the head table thus far he had avoided Remus' eyes, sweeping over him quickly. This time when he looked up there he noticed that Remus was no longer sitting there. Harry almost felt sad about that. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation with Remus. On one hand he had three years of guidance and friendship. Yet, on the other hand there was a year of hell. That potion the headmaster gave him twenty years ago must of had quite the effect.

He kept his head down as he ate breakfast. No one dared to talk to him, but they didn't seem to have a problem staring. An uncomfortable feeling was growing by the minute and he was relieved when breakfast finally ended. Harry had yet to say a word to Ron or Hermione, although he couldn't figure out why. It was as if he didn't know what was safe to say and there was just so much to be said.

Classes were next, and that meant double potions with the Slytherins. Harry couldn't have hoped for a better class, he would get to see Severus and he would be with the Slytherins, even if these were a different generation of Slytherins than what he was used to.

Entering the classroom, he was a bit disoriented as the room was arranged differently than how it had been all year for him.

He sat down next to Hermione, who was still occasionally wiping tears from her eyes. Shortly after, Draco Malfoy sauntered in. He looked about to make some sort of scathing remark, but Severus stormed in a few seconds later. Harry couldn't help but think Severus looked dignified and sexy with his scowl in place and robes billowing behind him.

As the seventh years had already taken their NEWTs, they were working on an advanced, obscure potion. It wasn't required, but Severus, Professor Snape, explained to the class how a spell that caused the drinker to become more flexible would be useful.

The few obvious snickers were quelled by the cold glare that the potions professor  
sent their way.

"The most important use for this potion, which works by loosening your ligaments and dulling your pain receptors, is during dueling. It is common for this potion to be used by professional duelers before a match. Aurors are also known to take it when they go on important missions. As it is a controlled and potentially addictive substance, you will be making a less potent version. Instructions are as follows."

He swirled around, pointing his wand at the board where words appeared, listing the ingredients list and procedure for making the potion.

Professor Snape had everyone working individually Harry noted. He cautiously raised his hand.

"What is it Potter?"

"I don't have any supplies. Sir."

Severus, Professor Snape, pointed to an extra cauldron in the corner of the room.

"Use that one. 10 points from Gryffindor for not being prepared for class."

All of the Gryffindors in the class looked outraged. Harry glared, but couldn't hide the amusement from his eyes. "But, I didn't have time to..."

"Enough! I don't need your pathetic excuses. Detention, tonight, 8 o'clock."

Harry stared defiantly at Severus before retrieving the cauldron and the ingredients like everyone else. As he stood there adding ingredients Severus approached. In a low, menacing whisper he said, "double the powdered bicorn horn."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure what that would do, but it couldn't be to sabotage it  
because he already had detention.

When everyone was finishing up their potions Harry noticed that his was a deeper yellow than everyone else's. Harry stood defiantly as Severus approached.

"Mister Potter," he hissed, "I suppose it was too much to ask that you successfully brew a potion. Another 10 points from Gryffindor. Everyone test their potions. Yes, even you Potter."

Hermione gave him a resigned look as she swallowed a sip of her perfect potion.

Harry tried to go over ingredients in his head, wondering what extra bicorn horn would do to it. He was at a loss, but with Severus standing in front of him levelling a glare, he drank up. Instantly he felt a little lightheaded, but it passed quickly. The potion left him feeling very rubbery. He had to concentrate to keep all of his limbs steady. Severus dismissed the class, reminding Harry to be prompt for his detention.

Harry noticed the worried expression on Hermione's face as he walked with her to charms. He felt bad that he hadn't managed to utter a single word to her yet.

Everything was so strange. Dammit, where was his Gryffindor courage? He took a deep breath and pulled Hermione aside.

"I missed you too, Hermione."

Hermione's face lit up slightly. "Oh Harry. I was beginning to wonder about that. Ron and I were worried that you wouldn't like us any..."

"Of course I still like you both. I guess we should all talk about this later."

Harry instantly felt bad about staying silent all morning. He should have instantly talked to Ron and Hermione but he was so worried about how they might react to what had happened to him.

Hermione was once more her bouncy self as they arrived at charms. Harry sat stiffly between Ron and Hermione as class started.

Professor Flitwick hopped up on his chair. "Students, as you are done with your education, I've decided to just let you all have some dueling practice. Pair up. The rules are that you are limited to only using charms. You all now have seven years worth of charms to arm yourselves with. No hexes or curses."

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, shrugging at Hermione. Hermione got his predicament and excused herself to find a partner.

"Harry, partners?"

Harry smirked, looking rather Slytherin. "Certainly."

They took their stance and began dueling. A minute later Flitwick came by to check their progress. Ron was laying on the floor laughing hysterically due to the cheering charms. The professor leaned close to Harry, whispering. "Nice to have you back Alexander."

Harry smiled and then quickly summoned Ron's wand, ending the duel.  
The Gryffindor trio remained quiet until after dinner. Harry reluctantly followed Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor tower. After assuring that Ron's room (Harry couldn't bring himself to consider it his, also) was empty, he put a silencing spell up and locked the door. He sat on what he figured was his bed indian style.

He frowned slightly; he usually couldn't fold his legs like this. _'It must be that potion.' _Things were still tense though. The three of them exchanged glances until Hermione gathered her courage.

"So, how was the past few months Harry?"

"I ... um, I had a good time. How have you guys been?"

"Good," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

"That's good." Harry wasn't sure whether to cry or scream. This conversation was entirely too strained. He seriously needed to break things open.

"So, you know where I was, how much do you know?" Harry could tell right away that they knew quite a bit as Ron's cheeks turned the same color of his hair. Hermione smiled broadly.

"We know. About Professor Snape I mean," Hermione quickly said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Ron followed up. "But are you sure he didn't hex you or... ouch! Hermione, I was just asking!"

Harry full out chuckled at that. "Okay guys, I'll answer a bunch of your questions at once. I was sorted into Slytherin because I decided that I might mess up time if I went into Gryffindor. Severus was..."

"Severus?"

"Yes, Severus, Professor Snape. He was really nice to me. We studied together and played Quidditch together. We um, we started dating. And he's really important to me."

Hermione reached out to hold his hand. "I'm so sorry Harry. I noticed that he wasn't very nice to you today."

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to tell his friends that it was an act. He took a moment, but decided that he didn't want to start off his time back with secrets from his friends.

"It was all an act. Um, I got to talk to him last night. Today was planned."

Hermione got an indignant look. "You got back yesterday? Why didn't you come see us? We've been so worried. Where were you last night?"

Harry blushed instantly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. "I was with Severus."

Ron furrowed his brows before turning away upset. Hermione understood Harry's reason, but Ron felt hurt. "You saw him all year. I'd think you could come see us."

Harry stood swiftly. "He hadn't seen me in twenty years. I'd think you could understand that." Then, he stormed from the room.

He didn't stop walking until he arrived in the dungeons. He looked at his watch to see that he was a full thirty minutes early. He leaned hard against the door to the potions classroom. _'Why couldn't Ron and Hermione understand?' _Harry suddenly felt very much alone.

"What do we have here? If it isn't Potty all by himself."

Harry quickly looked up to see Draco Malfoy along with most of the other Slytherin seventh years.

"Malfoy."

"Where's your fan club Potter? I would think they would be following you everywhere. Oh, that's right, the Dark Lord bested you in that last duel. I suppose you're not so infallible now."

"Stuff it Malfoy."

The Slytherins all had a similar smirk on. Harry suddenly wondered if he had that smirk now. He assumed he did. It was a defense mechanism for all Slytherins he guessed. He now understood the people before him, but they would never know that he understood them now. As the Slytherins approached him he suddenly fell backwards. The door he was leaning on had opened, and he felt himself caught just before hitting the ground by strong arms.

"Mister Potter, I believe it is time for that detention." Severus nodded to his Slytherins before pulling Harry into the classroom and shutting the door. Harry could hear Malfoy carrying on about falling Potters, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You are early Harry."

Harry smiled at his lover, pulling him into an embrace. "What an astounding observation."

Pulling back and leveling a glare at Harry, Severus rephrased his questioning comment. "Okay, why are you early?"

"Well it isn't a real detention," Harry said, forcing a smile. It didn't fool Severus so Harry continued. "I don't think I can handle being around Gryffindors yet. They don't understand me. Ron and I had some words."

Severus' expression softened and he now understood. "I'm sorry Harry. I guess it will be hard on everyone. Follow me."

Harry watched closely as Severus entered his office and then said a password that caused a painting in his office to open. Peering around the corner he saw that it led straight into Severus' private rooms. "Isn't that convenient."

Severus made sure that both doors they had come through were closed before pressing Harry against the wall. "Yes, it is convenient, isn't it?"

He brought his mouth down swiftly over Harry's. Their tongues battled endlessly, and Harry pressed his now hard member against Severus' hip. Severus pulled away slightly, their foreheads still touching. "Aren't you glad I had you make that potion?"

Harry took a moment to think. Suddenly his eyes widened with realization.

"Flexibility! Severus you sly... But, why did you have me double the bicorn horn?"

Severus mock glared. "Think about it for a moment."

"Oh! It strengthened it, didn't it?"

His question was answered with a feral grin. "Oh yes, all of your muscles should be well relaxed by now."

"All?" Harry breathed out, his breathing getting heavy.

Severus slipped a hand to his arse. "Yes, all of them." He led Harry to the bedroom and onto the bed. "And I helped myself to some of your potion. I must say it was made very well. I suppose you are capable of learning potions after all."

After fumbling through buttons and clasps for a minute, Severus had Harry and himself undressed. Time to put that potion to good use.

The effects of the potion were immediately put to work, and Harry couldn't have been more pleased as Severus demonstrated just what the potion was great for, and Harry cried out in pleasure. This was definitely more exciting than Harry could have imagined possible. It helped that Harry's legs were now more flexible, and his orgasm was intense. A couple of more thrusts and Severus climaxed, uttering nonsense that Harry didn't even try to decipher. He decided he would never get tired of seeing this older Severus lost in passion. It took every line out of that usually stony face. Harry pulled Severus to him as they came down from their pleasurable high. He was saddened when he realized that he would have to go back to his own room soon.

Severus vowed to never tell Harry of the dire circumstances that led to him developing this potion. No, Harry needed to hold on to at least some of his innocence for now.


	23. Second Day Back

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

****

Chapter 23 - Second Day Back

__

Previously

Severus vowed to never tell Harry of the dire circumstances that led to him developing this potion. No, Harry needed to hold on to at least some of his innocence for now.

* * *

A gray, bony hand crushed the parchment he tightly gripped. "Is this true?" Voldemort's voice was nothing more than a low hiss. The pudgy man in front of him shrunk in fear.

Voldemort stood swiftly from his throne, wand pointed at the mousy figure before him. "I asked you, Wormtail, is this true?"

"Y... Yes, yes, My Lord," Peter squeaked out.

"Crucio!" Voldemort held the curse as he continued to speak over the screams. "You stuttering fool. I should kill you now. Why did it take me a full day to find out about Potter when I have a servant there?"

He released the curse and stormed over to the now unconscious Wormtail. His thin lips were pursed together tightly as he pressed the dark mark on his servant's arm.

Severus jolted awake, clutching at his left arm. The mark was an angry red. Severus closed his eyes briefly, trying to suppress the pain. It was clear that Voldemort knew, and that was not good for Severus.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Harry asked, yawning in the middle of his question. Then he noticed what Severus was doing. "Oh."

As Severus quickly grabbed his Death Eater garb he managed to gasp out, "Just go to your dorm. You will see me in the morning."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but shut it soundlessly. This wasn't the time to argue. As Severus headed down the corridor to head out, Harry took his time returning to Gryffindor tower.

When Severus apparated he was immediately hit with the cruciatus curse. His screams echoed around the small chamber, and he could tell without a doubt how angry his _'master' _was as the curse wracked his body with tremors. Just as he was about to black out the curse was ended, and he laid still on the stone floor. The only motion coming from his heaving chest as he fought for breath.

"Severus, I thought you were my most faithful. Have I been misled?" Severus managed to open his eyes to see the red orbs of the Dark Lord trying to probe his mind. "How can you be a faithful servant if you cannot even manage to tell me that Harry Potter mysteriously appeared at that forsaken school you teach at?" Grabbing a handful of Severus' lank hair, he hissed straight into his ear. "Did you not think it important?" Without pulling away he yelled in his high pitched screech, "You are worthless to me. Tell me quickly why I should not kill you this instant."

"My Lord, I am your most faithful servant. I have spent the entire day trying to figure out how he came back."

Voldemort released his hold on Severus' hair and took a step back, his face twisting into a horrible grin. "You did, did you? And what have you learned?"

Severus thanked Merlin for the distance he now had. "My Lord, it is my hypothesis that the curse you used on Potter was interfered with somehow. It may have opened some sort of separate plane of existence. The muggle-loving fool that runs the school isn't saying anything, but it appears that Potter went to a place where he was able to function because he has grown."

Severus was instantly relieved to see the Dark Lord glide away from him. Although his hopes fell as Voldemort spoke. "So you do have a worth." Voldemort grabbed a handful of Severus' hair once more. "I will give you tonight to prove that worth."

Severus carefully hid the shudder that racked his body as he saw the lust in Voldemort's eyes. He silently thanked Merlin that he had taken the muscle-relaxing potion that night. He had stopped taking it years ago when the Dark Lord grew tired of him, preferring to use his younger, firmer recruits. Still, it would be a long night.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at Gryffindor tower he paced in front of the portrait. The last thing he wanted was to see any of his friends.

"Did you forget the password young man?"

Harry looked up suddenly to see the fat lady smiling at him.

"No, I didn't. I just don't want to go in." He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall

"Everyone else is asleep, if that is what is bothering you."

Harry looked up, flashing her a grin, and gave the password.

She was right. The only people in the common room were a couple of third years that fell asleep studying. And when he got to his room, he was relieved to see Ron asleep in bed. He tossed and turned for hours, but his worry for Severus grew with each passing hour. At least in the past he knew when Severus came back because they slept in the same room. Knowing sleep wouldn't come, he pulled his DADA book. There were many new defense strategies developed in the past twenty years, and he had DADA first thing tomorrow morning.

Five hours later Harry opened his eyes to find that the book he was reading had slid off the bed. He instantly felt guilty that he had managed to fall asleep when Severus could be injured or worse. At least he was the first one awake, so he rushed to the showers and then quickly changed. As he practically ran to the great hall, his heart pounded in his chest.

Harry clenched his eyes shut before entering the hall. He hoped that when he opened them that Severus would be sitting at the head table. He hadn't yet decided what he would do next if Severus wasn't there, find the headmaster perhaps.

So, he took one last deep breath before opening his eyes, and he was relieved to see Severus sitting in his rightful place. Severus looked up briefly, but looked away quickly when he noticed Harry.

_'Something's wrong,' _thought Harry as he made his way to Gryffindor table. He couldn't bring himself to feel hungry as he looked more closely at Severus' appearance. His hair looked to be slightly matted in addition to being dull. His skin seemed paler then usual and Harry cringed as Severus' hand shook slightly as he tried to lift his cup. _'What the hell happened to him?' _

He kept his eyes trained on Severus, hoping that Severus would look at him. The man looked haunted, defeated. When the headmaster entered Harry shifted focus to him. Dumbledore shook his head solemnly just as Severus rose and left the hall. Harry jumped up to follow him, but was held down by a charm the headmaster was using. The headmaster just shook his head.

Harry huffed and stared at his empty plate, trying not to glare at the headmaster. Luckily, or not, the rest of the students began arriving, Ron and Hermione among them. Both of them sat across from him silently except to whisper to each other. After rolling her eyes at Ron, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Harry, we are sorry that we got on your case last night, and we understand why you got upset" Harry knew that Hermione meant it, but the redness that was creeping up Ron's face showed that he was being forced along. He wanted to stay silent, and just glare his disapproval at Ron, but he really wanted his friends back so he gave in.

"I forgive you guys, if you'll forgive me. I shouldn't have blown up at you." He tried to give his best grin, but knew he had failed miserably.

"Is something else wrong Harry?" Leave it to Hermione to notice.

"I'll be fine," he said in a huff; "we'd better head to defense. I don't want to be late"

As they all headed from the hall Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be so short with his friends. It wasn't their fault that Severus was called last night.

Harry scowled as he remembered that Remus would be teaching this class. So, when they entered the classroom he picked a seat in the last row. Ron and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as they continued up to the front row.

Class was a nightmare as Harry avoided Remus like the plague. Even when Remus was coming around to help everyone with the hex they were learning, Harry turned his back and walked to the other side of the room. Remus would just sigh and move on to the next student.

Harry gathered his books together as class came to an end, relieved to finally be leaving. _'Could this day move any slower?'_ He wanted to get to Severus.

"Mister Potter, stay after class." Remus' voice was polite, but stern. Harry cringed.

"You wanted to see me Professor Lupin?" Harry thought maybe if he kept Remus and Lupin separate he could make it through these last few days at Hogwarts.

Remus pointed to a chair, which Harry took, as he placed a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"Look Harry, ..."

"No, I don't want to hear it," Harry yelled, heading for the door. Another charm put him back in his seat.

"You will hear me out, Mister Potter. I know that you went through much this year, but you will behave in my class. You have one class left on Thursday, and I will give you detention on your last day of school if I have to."

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine. One more class. Than I won't have to see you ever again." Once again he rose from his chair, only to be put back in it by Remus.

"Harry, be reasonable. That was twenty years ago for me. I'm a different person."

"So you are not a werewolf anymore?" Harry shot back, his face flushed.

Remus rubbed his face with his palms as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Do you know what that potion did? Twenty years ago, when they forced me to take a potion, do you have any idea what it did?"

"No."

"It ... It ... It made me sterile. It took away my possessiveness over Severus by making me impotent. They made sure that I was no longer a threat to anyone while in human form. Is that enough for you?" Remus's voice faded to a whisper as he spoke, his gaze falling to the floor.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he sat there. He never knew all of that. He thought it just made him not want Severus anymore. Yes, that was enough of a punishment for Remus. And, Yes, Harry should forgive him, but instead Harry grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. Forgiveness wasn't an action he could perform right now. Maybe tomorrow. Now he needed Severus.

That was his only thought as he raced down to the dungeons. He waited in the hallway is the third year potions students filed out before rushing in. He was just in time to see Severus enter his office.

When Harry made it to the office doorway, he peered in to see Severus leaning on his desk. "Severus?"

Without lifting his head, Severus spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Harry."

Harry saw that as permission and rushed to Severus' side. "You can tell me. I'm here for you Severus." He could feel the tremors going through Severus' body.

"This is not something I intend to discuss. It is enough that you are here with me Harry. I will recover."

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"I took a potion that will help, but it is slow acting. Tomorrow I will be fine."

Harry had a million questions, but knew better than to bug Severus. He knew that he would want the same treatment in return. "At least let me help you to your bed. Do you have an afternoon class today?"

"No. Bed will be fine." Severus raised his head and Harry was able to meet his eyes. Harry could tell that Severus had more he wanted to say, but nothing was coming out.

"Can I stay with you Severus?" That seemed to be what Severus was going to ask about as relief instantly showed on his face. Harry could tell that Severus didn't want to be alone.

When Harry got Severus to his bed, he removed his shoes. He went to remove Severus' robe, but stopped when he flinched. Harry figured that Severus wouldn't want him seeing any new scars. So, instead, he pulled the covers up over Severus and undressed himself. He had herbology after lunch, but he wasn't going to attend. He wrapped a comforting arm around Severus and within minutes they were both asleep.


	24. Confrontational

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

****

Chapter 24 - Confrontational

The following morning, Harry awoke to the sound of water running, and the room seemed to be humid. Reaching his hand out towards the other side of the bed, which was empty, confirmed, that Severus was in the shower. After allowing himself a couple more minutes of Darkness, he finally forced his eyes open. Steam was practically billowing from the bath, and Harry cringed as he imagined how hot the water must be. He was never one for scalding hot showers.

Harry figured that Severus would only be a minute or two longer, so he began dressing for the day. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he didn't have a morning class today anyway. After five minutes he was fully dressed and sitting stiffly on the sofa. What was taking Severus so long? How could he stand being under that hot water for at least ten minutes now? What happened to him when he went to Voldemort the other night?

As the thoughts raced around his head, Harry thought through the various options. If Severus had been cut or burned he definitely wouldn't be in a hot shower. It was as if he was washing away someth - Shit!

Harry shot off the sofa and ran for the bathroom. _'Dammit Severus. Why didn't you just tell me?' _He ran straight to the shower stall, and called out to Severus. When Severus didn't answer Harry grabbed a towel to wipe the condensation from the glass stall. Severus stood, with his eyes closed, arm bracing him against the wall. The water rained down over his back, which was a bright red. It looked almost raw.

He wrenched the shower door open and turned off the water. Severus woke up instantly, turning to face Harry. Slowly, Harry offered his hand to Severus, helping him out of the shower. He didn't stop until he had led Severus to the sofa, laying him on his stomach.

"Do you have anything to cool burns? A potion perhaps?" Harry said, softly.

"The cabinet in the bathroom, top shelf, green lotion."

Quickly, Harry retrieved the potion and began smoothing it over Severus' back. The bright red skin faded instantly, and Severus sat up on his own. "Harry, maybe I should explain."

"I think I've figured it out for myself. How long has this been going on? Was this the first time?"

After summoning two glasses of water first, Severus took a sip of water. It didn't keep him from croaking out his answer. "No."

Harry's hand instantly went on top of Severus' in a bleak attempt at comforting him. "Oh, Severus."

Seeming to turn his emotions off with a switch, Severus continued. "After you left, Alex, the Dark Lord surmised that since I was gay, that I would not mind, that I would enjoy his, his... It went on for the remaining three years until you defeated him as a baby. When he came back, he decided I was too old, and started in on one of the newer members. But, he was angry the other night."

Laying back against the arm of the sofa, Harry pulled Severus down so that his head rested on Harry's chest, and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going to kill him Severus." Harry said it plainly, but that was only because he didn't want to upset Severus further.

"I know. Has Albus made a final decision on where you are staying when school lets out?"

Taken off guard at the change in topic, Harry open and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "Um, no, he hasn't. Not that it matters though. I'm staying with you."

"If Albus doesn't think it to be safe, then you may have to stay with the Dursleys."

"No." Harry hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the Dursleys certainly weren't an option anymore, blood magic or not. "I'll be a fully trained, adult wizard in two days, and there is no way I'm going back to that hole."

"Harry, no wizard wants to move back home once they are old enough, but your case is special. Is staying with your relatives so bad? You never did tell me anything about them in this time or the past."

Harry just shook his head. "That's not a conversation I'm ready for." He really hoped that Severus would drop this line of questioning. Telling Severus about his home-life would probably be a long, heated conversation. Harry wasn't prepared for something drawn out.

"Did you talk to Lupin yet?"

Another change in topic Harry wasn't ready for. "Yes, yesterday, he held me after class."

"And, how did it go? Have you made up?"

"Not bloody likely. He gave me this whole sob story about the potion he had to take. Are you saying I should make up with him, after all he did?" Harry had wrapped his arms around himself. What was it with all he difficult conversations this morning?

"I think that it would be wise to not alienate him. It took me twenty years, but we can be in the same room together without killing each other. Just because school ends in two days, doesn't mean you will be free of him. There will be much Order business that will include working with him."

"I'll try."

"That is all I can ask. Now, I believe you have a class to go to soon."

Harry and Severus both dressed for the day, and Harry headed to Transfiguration, fuming the whole way. He couldn't believe that Severus of all people was asking him to try to make up with Lupin. It was just too soon. Not wanting to disappoint Severus though, he decided that after lunch, but before his afternoon class, that he'd go talk to Lupin again. As he finally got to the Transfiguration classroom he realized another problem, Ron and Hermione. They were going to want to know where he was last night.

McGonagall had already started class when he walked in. "Mister Potter, good of you to join us. Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Harry just took his seat quietly, but he didn't miss the stares he got from the rest of the class.

After class, Harry wanted to bolt, but knew that would anger his friends more. Better to deal with them now.

"Where were you? I was so worried. I went to McGonagall, she searched around for you. Two hours later she came back and said that you were fine, but were sleeping somewhere else for the night."

Harry waited until the rest of the class had headed to lunch before answering. "I was with Severus."

Ron and Hermione both inhaled sharply. "But, Harry, wasn't he the one always harping about rules bending for you? And now he does it himself." Ron was complaining loudly.

At the same time Hermione seemed to get a wistful look about her. "That's really romantic Harry. I'm glad that your relationship survived the jump in time so well."

"Look, there's a good explanation, but I can't give it to you right now. I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"Sure," was the quick answer from both of them.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Harry was too preoccupied with what he was going to say to Lupin. He also kept looking over at Severus. He looked much better now. Cringing, Harry thought about all of the other times Severus had to endure Voldemort's wrath. How Severus didn't have anyone to help him through it. He shouldn't have left. Damn Dumbledore for making him come back to this time.

When lunch ended, Harry excused himself, and headed for Lupin's classroom. He stood outside the door for a couple of minutes, trying to keep his temper calm.

"Professor Lupin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shocked, Lupin nodded, and closed the door behind Harry.

"I wanted to continue yesterday's conversation. I know we are going to have to get along, but first I want to clear the air."

"Go ahead, what is it you would like to say?"

"First, I just want to say that, no, I didn't know what that potion did exactly. But, that doesn't matter because you deserved it. At least you were allowed to stay at the school afterward."

"Harry, I think tha- "

"No, let me say this." Harry was pacing the room like an animal, trying to remain somewhat calm. "Second, werewolf or not, you and your friends still treated us like shi- "

"Dammit Harry, you treated us the same!" Lupin's face was red with rage.

"No, Lupin, I didn't. When I first got back there, I was so excited to see my parents and you and, and Sirius. But, you were all so damn bigoted..."

"I won't let you talk about your father and Sirius like that. If you are just going to insult them Campione, you should leave."

Lupin turned around, facing his desk, but Harry wouldn't let him get away with ending it there. He rounded Lupin's desk, coming to face him again.

"That's what you'd like. You never could deal with anything properly, could you. You always had James to tell you what to do, right? When you almost killed me, that was the only thing you ever did that year without James instructing you first."

"Campione, Harry, whoever the hell you are trying to be, what happened to you? You spent six years as a Gryffindor then go back in time, spending one year as a Slytherin. How could you become one of them so fast?"

"The Slytherins never came so close to killing me. Maybe that's it."

"I couldn't control that. Look, leave Alex Campione in the past. I want Harry Potter back."

They both stood silent for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. But, then Harry remembered another thing that had upset him in the past. "The duel. That duel we had. You cheated."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you hit me from behind before we even started. I would have beat you otherwise."

"Just drop it Campione. Obviously we are not going to resolve this today. Just, just go, I have a class to teach."

Harry glared at Lupin before wrenching the door open to leave, _Oh shit! _To see the seventh year Slytherins waiting to enter the classroom.

"Amazing, Potter. You have just made my day."

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry brushed past the Slytherins, who started filing into the classroom. He hadn't realized that Malfoy didn't go in. He walked a bit down the hall and kicked a suit of armor. He really didn't need to deal with Malfoy when he was already angry.

"Now, now Potter, no need to kick the decorations. So, you are, or should I say you were, Alex Campione. My father will enjoy hearing this. I bet the Dark Lord will know in about, hmm, three hours. It doesn't take long for an owl to reach him." Malfoy walked right up to Harry, pushing him against the wall, whispering in his ear. "I bet the Dark Lord will want to speak with Severus afterward. _I bet _the Dark Lord will want Severus to prove his loyalty again. I understand he didn't enjoy it much the other night."

Harry could feel his legs weaken, and wondered if Malfoy didn't have him pinned to the wall, if he'd slide down it. "I don't know what you're on about Malfoy." The words didn't have quite the bite he'd hoped.

"Let's see. If you're questioning my knowledge, I guess I should explain in a way that your Gryffindor mind will understand. I know who Alex Campione was. I now know that you were him. I also know that you've been spending much of your time in the potions classroom. And if you are asking about the meeting the other night, I have my sources. But, I do know that Severus Snape makes lots of pretty noises when the Dark Lord fuc- "

In an instant Harry started to glow a bright green as his magic threw Malfoy across the hall, a roar of anguish accompanying it. In a rage, Harry grabbed Malfoy by the hair, and started punching him repeatedly. He knew he should stop, but it was like his hand had a mind of its own.

"Potter, what in the hell- " Lupin had come out of the classroom, quickly pulling Harry off of Malfoy, who quickly scurried down the hall.

"No, let me go! I've got to stop him. Please, let me go. You don't understand."

"I understand that you just attacked a fellow student in the hallway, and might have killed him had I not intervened."

"But he deserved it, the scumbag."

"That's what I thought about you."

Harry was silent the entire time Lupin walked, dragged him to the headmaster's office. Was that true? Was he no better that Lupin was twenty years ago? It's funny that Lupin and he were fighting someone because of Severus. Well, it wasn't funny, but if Harry was a bit more weary he would have laughed out loud about it.

"Remus, oh and Harry, what a pleasant surprise. Have a seat."

Both of them remained standing. They both started speaking at the same time.

"I want Harry suspended and sent home."

"Malfoy knows I was Alex."

Dumbledore looked quickly between the two of them. "Boys, both of you, calm down. Harry, your message seems a bit more urgent, go on."

Harry thanked Merlin that Dumbledore picked him, as he inhaled deeply. "Draco Malfoy knows that I'm Alex. He also knows that Alex was Severus' lover, and that I still am."

Both Lupin and the Headmaster's eyes widened at that statement. "You're still..."

"Yes, Lupin, shut up. As I was saying, he's gone to owl his father know. Severus is in danger."

Harry watched as the headmaster's face grew pale, and the man looked older than Harry had ever remembered. He quickly flooed Severus, asking him to come up to the headmaster's office.

"Now" Dumbledore continued, "How did Mister Malfoy find this out?"

Harry instantly glared in Lupin's direction.

"It is not my fault, Campione!"

"Yes, it is. If you weren't shouting Alex Campione around your classroom, loud enough to wake an ogre, Malfoy wouldn't have heard!" Harry's fist were balled up, and his face a splotchy red when the door flew open.

"Harry? What's going on?"

Harry flew into Severus' arms, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry Severus, I'm so sorry."

Severus looked down at Harry then to Lupin and Dumbledore. "Can someone coherent tell me what in Merlin's name is going on?"

Harry took one last, deep breath, trying to calm down, but he just couldn't seem to hold any air in his lungs. It was as if he'd taken a bludger to the chest. Luckily or unluckily, Harry thought, Dumbledore explained the situation. While Severus kept his face stony, Harry could feel his heart rate increase.

"I will just have to tell Voldemort the truth before he finds out from Malfoy?"

"You can't go back there! I won't let you!" said Harry. And at the same time Albus was saying pretty much the same thing.

Severus backed away from Harry and everyone else. Harry tried to cling to him, but was brushed off. "If I don't go my life is forfeit. I must try. It will take at least an hour for an owl to get to Malfoy."

Harry reached out to grab Severus' hand. "Please, Severus."

"Harry, I'm sorry. But, I have to try. Too much is at st- Ah!" Severus grabbed his left arm as he yelled in pain.

Harry was instantly at his side. What was happening? All Harry knew was that Severus was in agony. Harry looked at the Dark Mark to see blood begin to ooze from it. It never did that when he was called. His mind raced with worried thoughts. Could Voldemort kill Severus through his mark? Harry couldn't hold Severus' weight any longer, so he eased to the floor, placing Severus' head in his lap. He felt so helpless as he brushed the sweat from his lovers brow. "Why is this happening?" It was a rhetorical question.

Albus closed his eyes in defeat. "Voldemort knows."


	25. Preparations

****

Thank You Lord Voldemort

Chapter 25 - Preparations

__

"He knows."

Harry was more frightened than he'd ever remembered feeling before. While he never worried about himself in the face of danger, Severus was another story. Severus was all he felt he truly had at this point. Pressing his hand to Severus' Dark Mark, Harry turned to look at Albus. "But, how did he find out so quickly?"

Albus finished scribbling a note, sending it through the floo, and came over to look at Severus' mark. "Whether with a Portkey or Time Turner , the Malfoys have their connections. There are many ways to send a message quickly."

"Albus, I came as soon as I got your note," Poppy said, as she rushed through the door. Harry scowled as he was pushed aside, but he knew there was little he could do.

He watched on as a thick potion, probably a burn paste, was applied to the mark with no effect. Then, a thin, creamy potion was drizzled around the mark. He knew that one, a blocking potion that isolates an area of skin to keep something from spreading. It didn't help. What was making the pain so intense? It came to him with sudden clarity. It was anger, he realized. Pure anger. Harry wondered if he could counter it with love and a sense of calm. He rushed foreword, wrapping his hand around Severus' forearm again, and tried to summon happy feelings, as if he were going to summon a Patronus.

He filled his mind with images of the younger Severus down by the lake and himself, making out in the Room of Requirement, and sharing their love on Christmas; he heard a soft gasp from Severus followed by a coolness that spread out from below his hand. For now the crisis had abated; the mark was back to its neutral state.

"What did you do Harry?" asked Albus.

"Harry?" came Remus' uneasy voice.

In a daze, he seemed disconnected as he sat back on his heels, not looking at anyone. Suddenly he felt tired, and as the fog that was clouding his mind drifted away, he noticed the throbbing in his forehead. When he raised his head to meet the headmaster's eyes, the three men in the room gasped. He reached up to touch it. It was hot to the touch, but there was no pain. Whatever he had done to Severus must have affected his own pain as well.

"So what are we to do now, Albus?"

"We must call a meeting of the Order, Remus. Could you do that? I will see Severus and Harry to the infirmary."

The following morning, Harry awoke to the white walls of the infirmary. He frantically looked around, and was relieved to see Severus waking up in the bed next to him. "How is your arm? Does it still hurt?"

Severus shook his head. "What you did took the pain away. I could see that, those images. Thank you."

Carefully, not to alert Poppy to his movements, Harry slid out of his bed. He took Severus' hand in his, tracing the wrinkles absently. "There is no need to thank me. It was for purely selfish reasons, mostly."

They both chuckled, but Harry's smile turned to a frown. "What if He does it again? I'll stay with you all the time."

"I doubt that the Dark Lord will be doing that often."

"Why not?"

"To summon someone, He touches another's Dark Mark, sending his power through it. It causes that person a great deal of pain, much more than being summoned. The power and hate he must have sent through someone's mark to cause me that much pain probably killed the person he used."

Harry was stunned at that revelation -- that Voldemort would kill one of his followers just to punish another one. The monster was definitely insane. He would never say it aloud, but he silently wished that Voldemort had used Wormtail or Bellatrix.

Due to the recent turmoil, Severus and Harry had been convinced by Albus to stay at Hogwarts until Severus' home could be better protected. Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his old friends had left on the train a several days ago.

Following their leaving, over the next few days the Daily Prophet showed a sharp increase in attacks. Harry paced around the empty Great Hall, having just read the post. Voldemort, apparently more insane then ever, was boldly appearing out in the daylight along with his followers. One horrific article told of him killing a muggle-born child with his bare hands. In the middle of a populated area no less. Harry's insides clenched painfully as he read it. Something had to be done. Voldemort had to be stopped.

------------------

"No Harry, I forbid you."

"You are not my keeper; you're my lover. You can't forb--"

Harry nearly fell as Severus grabbed his arm painfully. Severus was almost snarling. "I'm not losing you. I did not wait twenty years for you to go off and commit suicide. You are more Gryffindor than I ever imagined."

As Severus spat the word Gryffindor at him, Harry tensed. He had never seen Severus this angry, at least not since he went back in time. Realization dawned on him that Severus was not trying to belittle him, but cared so much that he was scared, scared to lose him. Harry's anger instantly deflated.

"You don't think I can defeat him," Harry said, lowering his gaze, loosening his defensive stance.

"One on one, of course you can. But, against him and a hundred Death Eaters..." Severus wiped Harry's glistening brow, and Harry relaxed against him.

"Then I suppose we will need help."

Quickly, Harry strode in the direction of the headmaster's office, Severus on his heels.

"Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster, are you in there?"

The door creaked open as the headmaster welcomed them both in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry worried his bottom lip before speaking. "Sir, at the beginning of the year, when I disappeared, what happened to the D.A.?"

"Ah, well, in your absence, Mister Weasley approached me about continuing the lessons himself. Without you to lead them, I had Professor Lupin instruct them instead. Why do you ask?"

Severus, had apparently already seen where this was heading, and he was shaking his head. However, Harry plowed onward.

"Sir, I am more than ready to fight Voldemort, but I can't possibly take him on along with all of his followers. I want to gather the D.A. and the Order to fight with me."

"They have all gone home, Harry. And, I was just talking with several Order members about setting up proper training for you."

"There is no time for that. Voldemort will only grow stronger. It may be now or never. I'm ready. I want to face him now."

"Come now, Harry--"

"You won't change my mind, Headmaster. Three years ago I was already more powerful than him, and a couple of weeks ago, for me that is, I absorbed more of his power. I can't sit here much longer in this castle passively waiting while innocent muggle-borns are slaughtered!"

As he yelled, Harry paced the room. He knew he was being disrespectful, but he needed to make the headmaster understand. Looking to Severus, he showed his gratitude for not interrupting by holding his hand.

After a minute of silence, Dumbledore removed his glasses, running his hand over his face.

"Very well, Harry. I would rather you did this with all of the support you need than without it. To ensure secrecy, I will have an Order member gather the D.A. members. When we have everyone gathered, we will strike."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

* * *

Within five days all of the D.A. members had been contacted, most of which agreed to stand by Harry. Those who chose not to come, or their parents forbade them to come, had their memory of the visit erased.

Using the Hogwart's Express was not a good idea, as it would be detected. So, all the students (and all of their parents) were told to travel by Floo to Hogsmeade.

Harry was nervous, not for himself, but for all of the students that began showing up. It warmed his heart to know that they would fight with him, that they trusted him, even though he had disappeared for several months.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to spend much time with Severus as he was working closely with the Order to gather everyone together. Harry was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, pouring over a book of spells, when a familiar voice called him.

"Ron?"

He turned around to hug Ron, and ended up with a whole family of Weasleys.

"Fred, George? Oh, and Charlie! I haven't seen you in ages."

He took turns hugging them all, and listened as they told him that they were going to be here for him no matter what. They wanted to stand right beside him as he killed that bastard, even if most of them still couldn't say that bastard's name.

Soon Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Dean arrived. The Great Hall was full of chatter, and he had to remind himself that school wasn't in session. He sat down with Ron and Hermione to start planning strategies, most of which Ron came up with. Luna joined the discussion, but Harry could only remember something about using the sparkly Defturbs for reflecting spells.

Harry was surrounded with people giving him suggestions. Bill also proved to be as useful as Ron in the planning. They had devised a plan for strategic position no matter where the battle was to be fought. Along with Hermione, Harry divided all of those who had shown up into groups, careful to split them up into strengths.

Every time he caught a glance of Severus walking by, Harry could see the pride shining through that mask of his. There was one concern that Severus still harped over anytime they spoke. Remus Lupin. Severus was determined to get them past their arguments, but Harry was having nothing of it. He had argued that he and Lupin could work together without actually making up. Apparently, Severus would not give up so easily.

"Harry, if you have a moment I would like you to come to our room."

Harry grinned at Severus, wondering what this could be about, and excused himself from the table. As they turned down the empty corridor leading up to their room, Harry grabbed Severus' arse. His hand was quickly batted away.

"I did not call you down here for fun. There is a serious matter that needs to be resolved."

Harry sighed, purposefully loud, to show his annoyance. When Severus opened the door, Harry tensed.

"What is Lupin doing in our rooms?"

"Now Harry, I have asked you several times to talk to Lupin. I believe right now to be the perfect time."

"He's the reason Voldemort found out!" Harry shouted, stubbornly refusing to move into the room.

"Harry," Severus whispered into his ear, "please, do this for me. I realize that you do not have the benefit of 20 years distance from your memories, but Lupin is not a bad man, merely as stubborn as the rest of us."

Harry nodded, not daring to turn his head to face Severus. He curled his hands into fists, clenching them tightly, as he approached Lupin.

A year or two ago, Harry would more than likely be fidgeting with his robes, but now he had grown out of that nervous habit. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, before attempting to speak.

"I don't know that I can forgive you yet. It hurts still. However, I'm willing to call a truce, for everyone else's sake. Maybe when this war is over I will be able to, er, re-assess my opinion of you."

Harry tentatively stretched out his hand. Remus stood and grasped it.

"Thank you, Harry. That is all I can ask of you. I understand your need for time. Your wounds are still too new."

With their hands clasped, Remus pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry was uncomfortable, but didn't want to pull away. Luckily, Remus didn't hold him there long.

"Well, Severus, thank you for forcing Harry and I to work things out. I'll be on my way."

Harry and Severus watched Lupin leave before coming together in the middle of the room for a kiss. The kiss grew heated as Severus pushed them over to the sofa, causing Harry to fall over the arm and onto his back. Severus was trying to get Harry's shirt unbuttoned when they heard a cough.

"Albus."

Harry followed Severus' gaze to the fireplace, where the headmaster's head sat. A blush slowly crept up Harry's cheeks.

"Come to the Great Hall. There is an attack in Surrey."


	26. Thank You Lord Voldemort

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

**Chapter 26 - Thank You Lord Voldemort**

_From the previous chapter:_

_"Come to the Great Hall. There is an attack in Surrey."_

"Surrey?"

Harry's eyes hardened, his fists clenching. "I guess this is it then," he said, heading for the door.

"Harry, are you daft? This must be a trap," Severus quickly said, as he grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry turned on him, face stony. "Voldemort may think it a trap, but we are ready for him and he _will_ be destroyed this time." He didn't understand why Severus couldn't just trust him about this. Luckily Harry had enough faith for the both of them.

The Great Hall was in an uproar when Harry got there. People were shouting, hugging, crying, and saying goodbye to their loved ones.

Taking a seat next to his friends, Harry let Albus lead the way.

"Members of the Order and members of, ah hem, Dumbledore's Army, it is time now to carry out our plans. When we get to Surrey, it is likely there will be large numbers of Death Eaters present, though they will most probably not be visible right away. Stick with your groups, stick to your tasks, and come back safely. Those of you unable to Apparate will be traveling by Floo to a house a couple of blocks away from our target. Your group leader will know where you are to be deployed. Once you are close, he or she will activate a DA Galleon, and the rest of us will Apparate in."

As soon as Albus had stepped down from the head table, an organized chaos ensued. All of the fifth and sixth years were being led to the Floo, accompanied by several Order members. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts staff, accompanied by students who had recently finished school, and the rest of the Order, walked out to the gates, ready to Apparate to the location. Harry tried several times to speak to Severus or his friends, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Merlin how he wished he could just go alone. He couldn't bear it if something happened to Severus or Hermione, or any of the Weasleys. He gave each of them a hug, knowing it wasn't enough, hoping that they would all arrive back here in one piece.

While Harry waited for Albus' signal to Apparate, he ran his plans over and over in his mind. It made him a bit nervous to know that Voldemort would have a much larger repertoire of curses than he would. Suddenly, Harry considered himself woefully under prepared, and began nervously adjusting his robe. How was he going to accomplish this? He wasn't even sure that Voldemort could be killed, let alone whether or not the spell he planned on using would work. With a deep breath, he steeled his nerves. It didn't matter that he hadn't memorized a spell book, did it? He was powerful, much more powerful than Voldemort, and he would defeat him. No, he would obliterate him. By the time this was finished, the Dark Lord's soul would be residing in the deepest level of hell, and there wouldn't be so much as a grease stain left to mark the spot where he'd been standing.

The more his thoughts ran, the angrier he became. He could feel his magic coming to the surface, building in intensity.

Albus raised his hand, giving the signal, and Harry Apparated to the street outside of Number 4 Privet Dr.

The first thing Harry noticed was the sound, the sound of screaming. He looked up at the house to see a Death Eater holding his aunt up to the window.

"Harry, do not go in there. That is what he wants," Albus said, quickly.

Harry had to keep from rolling his eyes. As if he couldn't tell that on his own.

In a few moments, Albus had a handful of Order members, those who were Aurors, go to try and save the Muggles. The first one to get to the door, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was instantly whisked away. The door had obviously been made into a portkey. The rest of his team took no time to think on that and ran through the now-open doorway.

Harry watched the windows light up with the flashes of curses being firedHe almost felt bad that his relatives might be injured or worse, but he couldn't dwell on that right now. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like hundreds of Apparation pops all around them.

They were surrounded by Death Eaters.

Harry felt himself get roughly pushed to the middle of his group. He would have felt offended, but he knew his place. Being the only one actually powerful enough to destroy Voldemort, it wouldn't do for him to be killed before he had the opportunity to do just that.

Through the gaps in the Order and D.A. members surrounding him, he could tell that those that had traveled by Floo had reached them and were surrounding the Death Eaters nicely. Being trapped between two circles of the fighters for the light, the Death Eater's numbers were steadily dropping. Ron's strategy was holding up well. Unfortunately, Harry could see that several of his own allies were on the ground as well, and he doubted that the Death Eaters were using pleasant curses. He was just grateful that he couldn't make out the faces of the fallen, and that there wasn't enough time in battle for anyone to hold the Cruciatus curse on anyone for too long. Hopefully those that were down hadn't suffered.

A loud pop sounded right next to his ear, causing him to stumble. When he looked up from where he had landed on his rear, he looked straight into the snake-like face of Voldemort. On his hands and feet, Harry scrabbled back like a crab until he was a few feet away, out of arms reach.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "good of you to know your place." Voldemort was glaring down at his position on the ground.

Harry jumped to his feet in a hurry. The Order members that had been surrounding him broke off to battle the Death Eaters, leaving Voldemort to him. With his wand out, Harry had several curses on his lips and waited for Voldemort to make the first move.

"It seems that you have learned something over the past three years. Things would have been much easier if you had just run into the house. That fool who did rush to the door...well lets just say I was not pleased to see someone other than you land in my cell."

Voldemort's little speech did nothing more than to fuel the fire burning within Harry's magic. He could no longer wait for Voldemort to fire first; he would lose control of his magic by then.

Harry shouted, "Pello," the banishing charm. Voldemort blocked it, but the power behind it still sent him back a few feet.

Without standing back up, Voldemort shot of the killing curse which Harry dodged. Missing its target, the curse hit a Death Eater that was dueling against Ron.

In the time it took Harry to follow the path of the curse, Voldemort was on his feet again, and quickly shouted a blasting curse which Harry blocked by summoning the mask of the fallen Death Eater to absorb the curse. Voldemort followed with a charm that shot out magical ropes which wound around Harry, and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Well, well. Not so quick then. What do you have to say for yourself?"

As defeated as Harry felt at the moment, he knew that dialogue was Voldemort's downfall. Harry knew that Voldemort would want to gloat before killing him.

"I have quite a bit to say, Voldemort."

Voldemort looked at him with disbelief. "Go on then. What are your final words?"

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of something witty.

"Thank you."

"What was that?" Voldemort sneered.

"I said, thank you. Oh, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. Thank You Lord Voldemort. I wouldn't want to address you without your proper title. After all, I can attribute most of my happiness lately to you." Harry had the nerve to force a grin to his face. With any luck the angrier Voldemort got, the sloppier he would get.

"Explain," Voldemort snapped.

Harry struggled slightly in his bonds, undetected as he grasped his wand, which had fallen to the ground. "It's easy. You see, it was your failed attempt at destroying me several months ago that sent me back in time twenty years. I got to see my parents, and I met a wonderful man. Then you tried to drain magic from me, which backfired, giving me more of your power."

"Enough! Avada Kedavra!"

As Voldemort shouted the curse, Harry quickly muttered "Deletrius," dissolving the ropes, and jumping out of the way of the curse.

Voldemort held his wand at his side as he spoke in a teasing tone. "Come now, Harry Potter. You are merely delaying your death."

Harry leveled his wand at Voldemort. "You will be the one to die tonight."

Voldemort had the nerve to laugh his high-pitched screech piercing the summer night air. "You silly, foolish boy. Haven't you learned anything?"

"Immobulus!" Harry's curse shot out, and Voldemort quickly moved to block it. But Harry's curse had such power behind it that it sliced through Voldemort's shield, stopping him from any movement. A look of shock was displayed clearly on Voldemort's face as he tried to fight off the curse.

"You won't be hurting anyone else ever again, Tom." Harry's voice was cold and steady. And, aiming his wand at Voldemort yelled,"

"Abuto Quingenti Aera Plures!"

When Harry shouted the curse a beam of light shot from his wand, speeding towards Voldemort. When it made contact, Harry watched as Voldemort started glowing. He could only hope that the curse he had heard of from Voldemort himself would work. But, instead of trying to de-age Voldemort, Harry had altered the curse to age Voldemort, to age him five hundred years. He figured that should do it.

The light surrounding Voldemort began pulsing before turning bright, so bright that Voldemort could not be seen. As the light faded, the sight of Voldemort caused Harry to flinch. The skin was hanging in shreds from Voldemort's bones, and he was screaming in agony. The life drained from Voldemort as his body gave way. The flesh that clung to his bones fell off, turning to dust as it hit the ground. Then, his bones crumbled into a heap. Harry watched with grotesque fascination as the bones seemed to collapse upon themselves until there was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Not until he was sure that Voldemort wasn't coming back, did Harry collapse to the ground in exhaustion, completely unaware that the battle around was all but finished.

"Harry. Harry, drink this."

"Sev?" Harry said, trying, but failing, to move."

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I need you to drink this potion." Severus' voice was soft and shaky at best.

Though he didn't have the energy to show it, Harry was incredibly relieved to know that Severus hadn't been one of the bodies littering the ground. He parted his lips as he felt the cool glass of a flask being pushed to his lips. He could barely gather the energy to swallow, but as the first bit of the potion hit his stomach he improved dramatically.

"P...Pepper up?"

"Yes. Do you think you can stand?"

Harry shook his head. "Not without a gallon of that stuff."

He vaguely heard people in the background moving around and talking. There were popping sounds, signaling the arrival of more people.

"Severus, tell me what happened?"

He could feel Severus wiping his hair from his brow, and his other hand holding Harry's. It was a small comfort as Harry could tell that he was still laying in the street. Apparently his glasses had come off at some point because he could only make out blurs.

"Harry, you did it. Voldemort is gone. The rest of the Death Eaters are either dead, stunned, or have Apparated away. The Ministry has just arrived to help transport people to Saint Mungo's"

"How did we do?"

Harry tensed as he noticed that Severus wasn't answering right away.

"Severus, please, just tell me."

"Harry, let's get you back to Hogwarts. You're too exhausted to Apparate so we will take the Knight bus."

Oh God, Harry thought, something must be horribly wrong for Severus to evade him.

"Please, Severus, I need to know."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand tightly. "While most of the injuries are not life threatening, there were a few casualties - two students, three parents, and two Order members."

"Who? Please...Ron? Hermione? Just tell me?"

Harry tried to look around for them, but still could only see blurs.

"They will be okay. Both of them were injured, but they have already been taken to Saint Mungo's. The two students were Ravenclaws. The parents w--"

"Luna? Sev, tell me."

"No, Miss Lovegood is fine, uninjured. I am not yet aware who the three parents were, I did not know them."

Harry could hear the hesitation in Severus' voice as he got to the Order members. "And the Order members, Severus?"

Severus pulled Harry up close to him, laying Harry's head on his shoulder. "We have confirmed that after Kingsley was portkeyed away from the battle he was killed. The other Order member - Merlin, I'm sorry Harry - The other member was Remus Lupin."


	27. Tomorrows

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

**Chapter 27 - Tomorrows**

_Previously_

_Harry could hear the hesitation in Severus' voice as he got to the Order members. "And the Order members, Severus?"_

_Severus pulled Harry up close to him, laying Harry's head on his shoulder. "We have confirmed that after Kingsley was portkeyed away from the battle he was killed. The other Order member - Merlin, I'm sorry Harry - The other member was Remus Lupin."_

"Lupin? Lupin is…." Harry had to swallow to try and hide his rising anxiety. "No. He can't. Tell me you're joking. It wasn't supposed to happen like…like this. It's not – it's just not fair."

Severus pulled Harry closer to him, cradling Harry's head to his chest. He needed to shield him. The place would be swarming with ministry officials and the press any minute. He had to get Harry out of here, but he was in no condition to Apparate. He looked around, hoping to find Albus.

"How is he Severus?" asked Dumbledore, solemnly.

"Physically he is just exhausted, but we have to get him out of here before the questions begin."

Albus nodded and then pulled a quill from his robe. "Portus."

Severus grabbed the quill and whispered to Harry, who also grabbed it. At the count of three they were whisked away.

When they landed, Severus took a moment to regain his bearings. They were in the headmaster's office, which was blissfully empty.

Harry clutched at his lovers robes, trying to wrap himself up in them. He couldn't figure out what emotions to feel. After several minutes of silence, punctuated with deep breaths, Harry spoke up.

"How? How did he die? Once Voldemort showed himself, I couldn't chance looking at anything else."

Severus smoothed his hair, trying to find the right words. "I am not sure that you are ready to hear all of this. Waiting for a calming potion would be…"

Harry interrupted him with a hiss. "I'm ready. Please, just tell me."

Schooling his features, Severus began telling Harry everything that had happened, using a calm tone of voice.

"My cover was already blown, so I was the favorite target of most of the Death Eaters. It was during a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange that I heard the Cruciatus curse cast from behind me. I whirled around just in time to see Lupin jump in the way of it, crumpling to the ground. Pettigrew was just the other side of him, holding the curse. Not a moment later, Lestrange had fought through the Impedimenta on her, and was casting at me again. When I finally felled her with a binding hex, I turned to see Petigrew with his silver hand around Lupin's throat. I lunged after him, pulling him off of Lupin, and Stupified him. He is much too weak a wizard to break that, so I turned back to check on Lupin. He was taking his last breaths."

Harry pinched his eyes closed, pulling in a shaky breath. "From the moment I first saw that silver hand created I knew it would come to this. Why didn't I forgive Lupin when I had the chance? He saved your life, probably. I can't fathom…"

"Lupin told me to tell you not to do this. It was his last words. He said that you needed me more than you need him, and that he was ready to see his old friends again."

Harry shivered, and leaned into Severus, not wanting to move, but wanting to be alone with Severus. "If we stay here, the headmaster is going to want to question us."

"You are more than likely correct. Let's go back to my rooms," Severus said.

Harry barely suppressed a yawn as he let Severus lead him down the steps. He had used a great deal of power on killing Voldemort, and it was taking its toll. The long walk gave Harry time to take in their condition. They were both sweaty, dirty, and covered in scrapes from rolling around dodging hexes.

"I could use a long bath. You too, actually."

Severus nodded and led Harry to the bath. It was a little too hot for his taste, but still it was very soothing.

While he was in no mood for anything sexual, Harry found it comforting to have Severus gently cleaning his wounds. He was more greatful for Severus now than ever before. He felt cold, separated from all that had just happened.

He winced as Severus rubbed a particularly nasty cut.

How long had he hoped for the war to end? He knew there would be a battle. It was pretty obvious that there would be losses in the war. But, he didn't expect to feel so strange about it. Was Lupin's life worth less than Severus'? Harry knew that losing Severus would have been more devastating to him, but that thought didn't make the pain any less. He had lost the last link to his parents. Harry just considered himself lucky to have experienced that year in the past, as pleasant or unpleasant as it was.

Harry hadn't noticed that the water had been shut off until he felt the unmistakable sting of a healing potion being applied.

"Harry. Harry, pay attention. I'd rather you made it to the bed before you collapsed."

He blinked his eyes a couple times, registering what Severus had said. "Um, yeah. But, what about you?"

"I can take care of healing myself after you are asleep. Now come to bed. I have a flask of dreamless sleep in there for you. Tomorrow we will be leaving for my family home. There will be time to talk to the ministry and the press, but I think you should have a few days to sort yourself out."

Harry nodded as he climbed into bed, eagerly swallowing the potion that would stop the thoughts from racing around his mind. "Love you Sev."

Severus took the potion flask from Harry's hand as he succumbed to the potion. "And I, you Harry."

**a/n: This was the last chapter of the story, but I decided to write an epilogue. It should be up in a few days. Basically I had a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. It may even turn into a sequel. However, since I wrote this fic several years ago I have started a family which keeps me very busy. It makes me very happy to know that people have enjoyed this fic. I don't consider myself a very good writer, but I do enjoy writing.**


	28. Epilogue

**Thank You Lord Voldemort**

**The Epilogue**

"Harry? I thought you had a detention to oversee this evening?" Severus didn't look up as he continued labeling and shelving vials of the pepper up potion he had just finished brewing. The weather had turned cold, and the Infirmary was going through his stores quicker than usual.

An unfamiliar clearing of the throat grabbed his attention. His wand dropped into his hand as he turned around.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The man stared at him, and Severus narrowed his eyes. It was a man roughly 20 years old. His auburn hair was pulled back tightly, and a jagged scar ran from his ear to his chin. His eyes were nearly black and had circles under them.

"Answer me before I must force matters." Severus really didn't want to have to duel this man that was only a quarter his age. He wasn't on his death bead, but time had not been kind to his reflexes or joints. His wit was quick and repertoire unmatched, but a 20 something man would still take a lot out of him.

The young man held one hand palm out, in a pacifying way, while he took the wand from his holster and placed it on the ground. "You are Severus Snape, yes?"

"Close enough, and you are?"

The man gave a half smirk, half smile. "I am a descendant. Maybe we should wait for your husband before I go into too many details. If I am when I think I am, he should be here momentarily."

Severus' eyes widened a bit, before narrowing. He summoned the wand on the floor and pocketed it. "Certainly, but I'm sure you understand that I'll be holding on to your wand in the meantime."

"Of course sir. I would expect no less."

He motioned for them both to sit. There was a small sitting area to the side of his personal lab. Severus used the following silence to try and reason out the situation. It was entirely possible that this man was telling the truth, only someone with his or Harry's blood should be able to walk in to their rooms.

Shortly after the Dark Lord's demise, he and Harry had decided to bond in marriage.

While Harry was against ever being with anyone other than Severus, Severus could tell that Harry was regretting that he would never have the large family he had once dreamed of. There were even some of his close friends that had offered themselves up as surrogates. But, Harry couldn't bring himself to take them up on their offer.

A solution came to Severus a few years after their marriage when he became deputy headmaster, a position he held to this day. It has always been the responsibility of the deputy headmaster to monitor the book of names for potential students. Once a child performed their first accidental magic, their name appeared in the book. If the child was living in the muggle world, then he would keep an eye on them. Accidental magic was rarely harmful, so it was very rare that a reversal would need to be done. However, you never know how muggles are going to react to a gifted child.

It was his second year as deputy when a new name appeared in the book. Ethan Grimes. According to the book, Ethan Grimes, age 18 months, had just performed magic of some sort. That was rather young, but not unheard of. Unfortunately, accidental magic that young was mostly the case in homes where a child was not being properly cared for.

Most muggle-borns and presumed muggle-borns are left in the care of muggles. Even if they have no proper guardian and are sent to an orphanage they are left to be raised there. Hogwarts is not supposed to interfere with muggle-borns unless their life is in jeopardy or until it is time for them to receive their letter.

Upon Apparating outside the muggle house, Severus concealed himself with a charm and looked through the window. It was at that moment that Ethan performed his second bit of accidental magic by burning the hands of the muggle that was shaking him in the air in anger.

Ethan was the first of four children blood adopted by Harry and Severus. Then there was Laura. Her father, a wizard, had thought her a squib and abandoned her in the muggle world. The muggle orphanage she was in was being run by the worst sort of muggle pervert. Luckily she had been saved by her accidental magic.

It was about a decade later when Harry insisted that they take in a set of twins. Only one of them had shown magic at the time, but both were in a dangerous situation. Andrew and Edward were 3 years old at the time. Edward never did show magic, but with the proper tools became quite good at herbology and potions.

With all 4 children being blood adopted they truly became Potter-Snapes, including taking on some of each of Harry and Severus' characteristics and the Potter-Snape name.

Severus looked back to the young man in front of him. This man could very well be telling the truth.

Severus cast a patronus, sending it to Harry to explain the situation. Harry still had quite a few Gryffindor tendencies, and Severus didn't want hexes flying as soon as Harry entered.

He watched as the other man showed signs of being a little nervous, but was overall relaxed in his presence. Currently, the young man was retying one of his boots.

"Hey Sev!"

Ah yes, even at 60 years old, Harry can act like an 18 year old. Severus found that he didn't mind much. He liked to think it was Harry's way of mentally disarming his opponents before the battle was even waged.

"Harry, glad you could join us. This young man has stated that he is a descendant of ours."

Severus watched as his bonded sat down in the only remaining chair and looked over the young man critically.

"Well, Sev, he does have the Prince eyes. Go ahead and tell us why you're here then young man."

"I'll be frank sirs. This shouldn't cause much of a paradox since news of my visit to you is in diaries that were left in our family vault. I have been sent here to be trained by the two of you. You see, there is this prophecy…"

**A/N:** I have decided to write a sequel and this Epilogue will be the Prologue of the new story when it starts.


End file.
